


Your Soul Sings to Mine

by OldGuardianNewTricks



Series: A Choir of Souls [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute Kids, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Friends building a family, I suck at tagging, Is there a course or..., M/M, More like intense dislike to friends to eyverything, Mortal AU, No immortality here- except for as musicians, See I forgot important stuff, Single dad Joe|Yusuf, Start of Book of Nile, The Guard’s All Here, Yes there are sweet kids here, emotional hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 49,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldGuardianNewTricks/pseuds/OldGuardianNewTricks
Summary: Nico Di Genova is a sweet, funny and slightly dorky man who likes nothing more than curling up in his pyjamas with a good book.He is also Primo- the sexy singing/acting sensation from Italy looking to take over the world with his new style.Joseph Jones is one of the singing greats with hit after hit after hit in his back catalogue. He is a true king of pop and is still much beloved.He is also Yusuf Al-Kaysani- a poet/artist and devoted single dad of 5 year old twins who wants to escape his past and put his true self into the universe.Primo and Joseph are from very different worlds and will never see eye to eye.Nico and Yusuf were made for each other- but will they ever meet.
Relationships: Andy|Andromache/Quynh|Noriko, Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Nile Freeman, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: A Choir of Souls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094138
Comments: 113
Kudos: 178





	1. 1st Verse

They stop in front of a door labelled **Joseph Jones & Primo. **

“You are just through here Mr Di Genova.”

“Thank you and it’s Nico.”

“Really? Oh god I’ve got Primo written down.”

The runner shuffled through papers on her clipboard and grabbed the radio that was hooked onto her belt.”

“You can call me Nico. Mr Di Genova is a mouthful no? Primo is my stage name.”

“Oh thank god! It’s like nobody is actually called their own name today. Right, well you get yourself ready and I’ll be back to take you to hair and make up.”

The runner took off appropriately enough at a run rustling through papers as she went. 

Nico tried to work out what

“It’s like nobody is actually called their own name today”

meant but he gave up and turned to take in his dressing room. Tiny, that wasn’t unusual but bonus he did have it to himself at the moment. Nico had shared enough dressing rooms to appreciate that. There was a bag and a coat on the two person sofa so Nico slung his own duffel bag there as well, Nile had already taken his guitar to the set for him. There was a rickety dressing table which currently held a half drunk coffee, a sketchbook and a phone. There was the smallest bathroom Nico had ever seen and conversely the biggest wardrobe. Hanging over the wardrobe door was a clothes bag with an envelope attached to it. Nico assumed that it too belonged to the mysterious occupant of the dressing room but on closer inspection saw his name in a beautifully swirly hand. He opened the envelope and removed the scallop edged card 

_‘Darling- wear these I beg of you! The designer will love you and I simply cannot let you dress yourself for live television. Or life!_

__

_Break a leg!_

__

_Q xoxo_

Nico snorted. Quynh was the most highly sought after and probably the best stylist working today but she was also the wife of the head of Nico’s new agency. She had taken Nico on as a project claiming that his own cozy style did not match his stage persona. Nico had to grudgingly admit she was right. Primo was a smirking, slinky, sensual creature and Nico was, well Nico was comfy. Combats and a hoody comfy. Much as he was wearing now. He wasn’t completely useless though, he had brought a pair of artfully ripped jeans and a ‘nice’ shirt with him. 

He slowly undid the zip, one eye closed but found nothing more than a pair of black trousers. Nothing too out there about them. When he moved them however he was greeted with the most sequin encrusted shirt he had ever seen. He ran his fingers over it carefully, swallowing heavily. There was a card delicately pinned inside the shirt

_To be worn open with NOTHING underneath._

_I mean it Nicoló Di Genova_

_Q x_

There was a whistle from behind him as his manager, PA and most importantly best friend Nile entered the room. 

“That’s some shirt!”

“I don’t think it’s very me.”

“Oh, it’s not you at all. But it’s right up Primo’s strada. You have 25 minutes to change- oh yeah I was told to give you these.”

She thrust a shoe box at him

“Nile, why exactly am I here?”

“Because you can’t do live TV from the hotel.”

“You know what I mean, why this show?”

“Sebastien thought that you would be a good choice for the music slot. He’s trying to get you a few more ASAP so that the public get to recognise you.”

“Sebastien?”

“Yeah Sebastien, you remember, the booker Andy recommended. It’s all good for the career.”

She grinned at him whilst simultaneously answering her phone. Her ringtone was Primo’s latest song- Nile was nothing if not fiercely loyal. 

“Yes. Speaking. No my client has absolutely no interest whatsoever in promoting ...”

Her voice faded away as she disappeared from view. 

Nico peeped into the box to see a pair of tall, black, heeled boots he quirked an eyebrow but silently told Quynh he’d go with her on this. 

Ten minutes and some pretty inventive swearing later and Nico had decided that he was never listening to Quynh again. He was going to tell her to go and...

“Alright there sailor?”

Chuckled Nile poking her head around the door

“I understood about half of that but anatomically I think...”

Nico growled at her

“Careful, I can see your Primo showing. Actually, I can see pretty much everything showing.” 

Nico sighed. The innocuous black trousers were clearly the wrong size which was bizarre as Quynh was usually really good at getting clothes for him. He felt as though he had been poured into them and they left very little to the imagination. He was fairly sure people would be able to see what he’d had for lunch- which had been a burrito he was now very much regretting. 

Nile circled round him appraisingly. 

“Well, I have to say your ass looks damn good.”

Nico tried to turn round to see it in the mirror on the dressing table but just looked like a cat trying to chase its own tail. He over balanced, started to fall and knocked the coffee all over the sketchbook. 

“Cazzo!”

He and Nile mopped it up as well at they could using the limited supply of paper towels from the bathroom. The sketchbook was sodden but at least the phone had been out of the way. 

Nile handed him the shirt. It hung open, again leaving very little to the imagination but he had to admit the black net sequin-less sleeves fitted him like a glove. Well, like gloves for your arms, arm warmers? Sleeves?

“Nile to Nico?”

“Sorry, I was trying to work out what gloves for your arms would be called.”

“Idiot!”

“But you love me.”

He tried to bend to slip into the boots and realised fairly quickly that the trousers would not allow that. 

“Help?”

Nile dropped to her knees and helped him place his feet in. She was still on her knees and Nico was bending, as much as the trousers would allow, huffing and puffing as the trousers squeezed his middle when there was a muffled

“Oh, oh sorry, I’ll just, um... sorry.”

From the door

Nico looked up, Nile turned round but whoever the deep male voice had belonged to had disappeared. 

Nile laced the boots up and there was another cough from the door. 

“Ready for hair and make-up Mr Di, Primo, Nico, um sir?” 

“Cool.”

Said Nico and Nile jumped to her feet. 

Nile whistled again as Nico followed the runner out of the door. Really he needed to ask her name. 

“Love the new walk.”

“What?”

“Those boots, they make you do a wiggly thing with your hips.”

Nico scrunched up his nose. Took a few steps, panicked that he now could not remember what his walk was usually like and very nearly fell over, grabbing at the poor runner who squeaked.

“Smooth boss, real smooth.”

Nico made a very rude, very Primo worthy gesture at Nile.

On the way to make-up he apologised to the runner, found out that she was called Lou and it was her first week at the show. As Lou left him at hair and make-up he kissed her hand and thanked her. She blushed and ran off.

The make-up room was at least twice the size of his dressing room. Nico decided now was as good a time as ever to get into what Nile referred to as his ‘Primo mode’. He slinked his way over to a chair and sprawled into it. He had to admit the heels helped- not that he would ever admit that to Quynh. Well, not whilst sober at least. 

There was a huge TV on the wall above the mirrors which appeared to be tuned into the programme that ‘Primo’ had been booked on. It was an early evening live television show. Several guests chatted with the hosts before a live music spot at the end. It appeared to be very loud and the set was made up of large sofas in garish colours. The two presenters were enthusiastically talking at a guest who was smiling broadly at them but not saying much. He was a very handsome man with a head of the most gorgeous curls Nico had ever seen. Luscious curls in fact. He was staring at the very handsome curly haired man intently when suddenly the screen started to spin resolving into a video of the same man, but younger and with even more curls. He was singing and dancing around a stage with a trio of back- up singers. The volume was turned down low but Nico could distinctly make out the sound of some very tinny, very jangly pop music. Nico curled his lip. 

“Oh my gawd.”

Came a voice from behind him

“Look Sam, Joseph Jones is on-in his day I mean. Oooh, I had a massive crush on ‘im I did. Gorgeous he was. Mind you he still is gorgeous. I mean, he is though, innit.” 

The two people who had entered the room were now bustling about pulling various drawers and kits out from under the huge dressing table.

“What’s that love?”

“Joseph Jones- still bloody gorgeous innit?”

Two firm hands landed on Nico’s shoulders.

“Alright darlin’ what can I do you for then?”

Nico could feel his face screwing up into his puzzled/pardon?/hmm face. A very Nico face. A very un-Primo face. 

Luckily the woman the hands belonged to laughed pleasantly and said

“Sorry lovely, what will I be doing for your make up today. You have a lovely bone structure.”

“Thank you, um, well usually um.”

The woman bent forward and said 

“I’m Sarah. My call sheet for you just says ‘eyes’.”

She spun his chair round and looked right into Nico’s eyes.

“Stunnin’.”

“Sì, yes, eyes”

Said Nico somewhat unhelpfully but then he dug out his phone showing her his latest Primo photo shoot. Very artistic, black and white and featuring twigs for some reason he hadn’t been able to fathom.

“Ooh, nice.”

She said appreciatively and set to work. The more she did, the more Nico disappeared and Primo came to the fore. He took great delight in flirting with both Sarah and Sam. 

Fifteen minutes later and there was not a trace of Nico left. He was all Primo. His blue/green eyes that were, in his opinion, his best feature smouldered under lashings of eyeliner and mascara. Sarah had insisted on doing “something” with his lips and now they were slightly plumped and looked a shade darker than his natural lip. She’d also put a tiny hint of gloss on. Only a dab and honestly it looked good. He asked her what she used and she promised to leave a list in his dressing room. Sam had ruffled up his hair and added gel sparingly.

“Nicely tousled.”

He’d said winking at Nico.

When he’d admitted to not knowing who Joseph Jones was Sarah had insisted on putting on her best of JJ hits on. Nico would have squirmed, it really wasn’t his style. Primo however had manspread himself out in her chair and told her to listen to his slot at the end of the show

“Real music.”

He’d smirked at her. 

“Ooh you are a one.”

She’d laughed.

Lou ran back into the room looked directly at Nico, then looked around and said 

“Mr, uh, Primo.”

‘Primo’ took great delight in clasping her hand between both of his and winking at her.

“Yes, you, they all want you- on the set that is.”

Primo grinned at Sarah and Sam- and strutted off behind Lou. Nile was waiting at the door to the set.

“Guitar’s all set up-break a leg. ”

There was a sudden fluttering of nerves in his stomach. Nico breathed in, Primo breathed out and made his way to the set.

The two hosts introduced him, they didn’t mention the impressive acting career in Italy or any of the awards he’d won. It was simply a 

“Well, Joseph, you’re bound to enjoy this. He’s the latest singing sensation all the way from Italy. It’s Priiiimmmo”

The presenters were watching him from their huge sofa along with Joseph Jones and there were a few crew members including Lou behind he cameras. Primo picked up his guitar, strummed his first note and broke into song. 

He finished to applause by the crew. He knew the show would end before the song did but it was still good of them to let him finish. The two hosts and the director came over to thank him and assure him he’d done well. But handsome Joseph Jones seemed to have vanished. 

He left the set and walked slowly back to the dressing room with Nile playing critic. Looked good, sounded great, maybe should have moved a little more especially with the heels. As they arrived at the dressing room Sarah and Sam appeared shrugging on their coats.

“Nice one mate.”

Said Sam clapping him on the shoulder.

“Wasn’t expecting a voice like that to come out.”

Laughed Sarah

“So, you admit it was ‘real music’ then?”

Smirked Nico still thoroughly enjoying being Primo

“Better than that Joseph Jones pop crap right?”

And he turned into the dressing room to walk straight into one very solid, very pissed off looking Joseph Jones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we’re off. Next chapter will be Joseph Jones’ very bad no good day.
> 
> For UK readers the TV show is kind of based on The One Show. 
> 
> If you got this far- thanks for taking a chance and have a good day. Stay safe out there kids.


	2. 2nd Verse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies. I won’t always be updating this frequently but I wanted you to meet Yusuf/Joseph and read his version of the TV day. I hope you love him as much as I do, or even just a bit because this man is all heart and with the others in this au he’s lodged himself in mine. 
> 
> Cards on the table Part 1 I have updated the tags- look, my tag game is weak- a language I’ve not learnt yet. They may well change again but whereas there will be love there won’t ever be anything explicit-love to read it, rubbish at writing it!
> 
> Is 5 definitely the upper limit of chapters I will write for this lot? Probably not but that’s what’s drafted for now.

Two days ago...

“No way Basti.”

“Oh come on, it’s watched by a huge number of people and the director really wants you.”

“The director wants me to be Joseph Jones.”

Sebastien laughed into his pint 

“Mon ami you are Joseph Jones- use him Yusuf. You want to get the book out there- use Joseph Jones.”

Yusuf grimaced

“Are you telling me this as my friend or as a professional booker?”

Sebastien concentrated on his pint again before looking across at Yusuf.

“Both. In my professional opinion it would be foolish to turn down this platform. Yes they want you on as Joseph Jones but you are the only person who can spin that to your advantage. As your friend, then get your arse on that show. Your art is magnificent and it should be in the world.”

He paused and then winked

“Give the twins something to be proud of.”

“Low blow Basti!”

said Yusuf as he threw an olive with his usual accuracy. It bounced on Sebastien’s nose and landed in his beer. Sebastien shrugged.

“Think about it by all means but I need to get back to them first thing tomorrow or they’ll just get someone else, you’ve known me long enough-it is just a conveyer belt.”

“Who else is on?”

“Oh the usual segments, whatever they are and then the music slot is Primo.”

“Who?”

Sebastien rolled his eyes 

“Primo- Italian actor, pretty impressive by all accounts. Won awards but apparently has a good voice. Trying to launch here and then America if it goes well. I’m booking him onto a lot of shows at the moment. Which I could also do for you.”

He said pointedly. 

Yusuf nodded only vaguely interested. He swirled his own drink in his glass before saying

“No old clips.”

“Yusuf!”

“I mean it Basti- I’m trying to kill off Joseph bloody Jones and “

“Use him! Get people looking him, then you knock them out with the book- not literally. Though the presenters on that show are a little annoying. Seriously though, I think this is a good step, not enjoyable but good.”

Yesterday...

Yusuf sent Sebastien a text 

_Fine, book me on Mr Booker_

He slid his phone back into his pocket with a vague feeling of unease. This might not be his best ever idea. But Basti was right he had a newly published book of illustrated poems to promote and at some point he needed to promote it. It was just that the thought of stepping into the limelight again troubled him. He wanted to grab the twins and run for the hills, hide them away with him safely forever. 

He took a deep breath and picked up his sketchbook. It was time to move on. 

Today...

Yusuf had known this was a bad idea. A very bad idea indeed and he should not have agreed to it. What had he been thinking? He stood in front of the television centre, glaring at it as if that would make it disappear. Unsurprisingly, it didn’t. So he trudged up to the reception desk and gave his name. 

“I’m sorry sir we don’t have a Yusuf Al-Kaysani on the list.”

Yusuf sighed 

“Try Joseph Jones?”

“Ah yes of course. Please take a seat and I’ll get someone to come down to collect you. Please make sure you keep this with you at all times.” 

Yusuf took the proffered visitor’s badge and headed over to the seating area. There was no-one actually sitting there. There were plenty of people about but none of them had sat down probably because the seating was, well, ridiculous. There were some tiny armchairs that would have been perfect for the twins but Yusuf was not five years old. There were some bean bags that looked comfy but he’d never be able to get out of them without help, he heard Basti scoffing at him-he was only 33, not 900! There were also some ridiculously high stools that you physically had to climb up to sit on. So, nobody actually sat in the seating area at all. 

“Mr Jones?”

“Mr Jones?”

Yusuf suddenly remembered that was indeed him and turned to face the harassed looking young woman who was clutching her clipboard as though it was the answer to life, the universe and everything. 

“I’m him but call me Yusuf.”

The poor girl blinked at him.

Yusuf tried again.

“I’m Joseph Jones but my actual name is Yusuf Al-Kaysani. So you can call me Yusuf”

“Oh, but it says Joseph Jones here.”

Said the girl pointing at the clipboard

“Yes, but... never mind- what can I call you?”

“Lou but I don’t have a different name as well.”

“Ok Lou it is, after you.”

Lou led Yusuf up to a dressing room which had a sign with **Joseph Jones & Primo** written on it. 

“You’re here first so make yourself at home and I’ll come back and get you for hair and make-up.”

“Is there somewhere I can grab a coffee?”

“There’s a machine just down this corridor.”

Lou ran off still clutching her clipboard and Yusuf turned round to take in the room. It didn’t take long as there wasn’t really much room to take in. Ancient looking dressing table, a sofa that two people could just about sit on and the most oversized wardrobe Yusuf had ever seen. There was also a tiny bathroom with lighting that was far too powerful for it. Still, at least the other guest, the mysterious Primo, hadn’t arrived yet. 

He decided that coffee was his first priority so he dumped his bag and coat on the sofa and went in search of the coffee machine. He found it, a decrepit thing held together with tape and with a wonky sign stuck on at a jaunty angle claiming 

‘This machine gives change’

Yusuf only had a fiver on him so he threaded it into the slot and pressed the button marked ‘cofeee’. The machine sputtered and spewed out a sludge that looked like it had never seen a coffee bean in its life. 

The machine did not give change.

Mood soured further he went back to the dressing room holding the flimsy plastic cup by the rim so as not to bend it and spill the lava hot liquid over himself.

In the room Lou was struggling to hang a clothes bag up on the wardrobe.

“It’s for Primo. You’re a bit early so relax a while and I’ll come back for you later.”

He took his beloved battered sketchbook from his bag and sat at the rickety dressing table. He ran his hand over the cover. Turning it gently to his favourite picture he had ever sketched, the twins at three years of age sitting on their parents knees. As always he felt himself well up with a heady mixture of love and loss. Fabio and Mia had been more than his friends. Mia had been his back up singer, best friend, self decreed sister. Fabio had been the man who put the music to his words, been his wing man and self decreed brother. And the man who knocked up his best back up singer with twins, Yusuf chuckled despite the pain in his heart on hearing Fabio in his mind. He turned the pages over skimming past verses and sketches... his life was in this book. His soul was within these pages.

Suddenly the sound of Ernie singing 

_“Rubber duckie you’re the one, you make bath time lots of fun”_

blared out from his pocket. His felt the blood drain from his face as the name ‘Celeste’ flashed on the screen.

“What’s happened? I’m coming home right now. Right this minute. I knew this was a bad idea. Celeste? Why aren’t you talking?”

Celeste’s calm voice rang through the room

“Because you do not let me speak. All is well, the babies are fine but they wished to say bonne chance.”

Yusuf collapsed onto the sofa and felt his breathing evening out

“Right....that’s lovely.”

There was a scrambling noise and then Mimma said

“Good luck Baba- Celeste said we can watch you on the big TV.”

“Thank you my beloved, I’ll wink just for you both.”

“Good ‘uck Baba.”

Came Paolo’s quieter voice. Both children were bright as buttons but Mimma was the talker, Paolo was the quiet one, good with his hands.

“Thank you dearheart. Are you being good for Celeste?”

“Yes, we are being extra specially very good and that means we can have TWO treats.”

Said Mimma confidently

“Well, there are two of you so yes you do need two treats- one treat each.”

Said Yusuf eyes twinkling, voice light

“No baba! Two treats EACH!”

Came the indignant reply. He could picture her face so clearly.

“Two treats each.”

Echoed his little Paolo in his serious voice and couldn’t Yusuf picture his face too, heart melting he said

“Ok, two treats each. I have to go now my babies but I love you to the moon and back.”

“We love you 22.”

Chorused his little angels.

“You see- all is well. Now break a leg and stop worrying about them.”

“Thank you and not a chance.”

Such was the relief that there hadn’t been a terrible accident or disaster he absentmindedly downed half of the coffee, then had to immediately go and rinse his mouth out. 

Deep down, very deep indeed Yusuf knew that he worried too much about the twins. But in the shock and desperate grief following the horrific accident that took his friends came the shock and honour of being named their guardian. It’s a responsibility that he would never take lightly and they are the twin joys of his life. They are why he must move on. For them, for Mia, for Fabio and though he feels the stirrings of guilt even thinking it for himself too. 

He allowed himself time to weep softly, head pillowed in his hands before he stepped back into the tiny bathroom to wash his face and gather his thoughts. 

By the time he had finished Lou was back to take him to make-up. There was still no sign of his dressing room mate. He followed Lou, completely forgetting that he had left his phone on the dressing table. 

Make-up and hair were done by a cheerful pair called Sarah and Sam. Sam had taken one look at Yusuf’s curls and said

“You don’t eff about with perfection.”

And to Yusuf’s relief hadn’t touched them. Over the years he had adapted his wash day routine and was pretty pleased with the results. 

Sarah seemed to blush every time she looked at him. She also insisted on calling him Mr Jones. She exclaimed his skin was perfect and simply rubbed a serum into it which he had to admit made his face glow. 

The longer he sat there the more he felt that something was wrong. Not a crushing feeling of doom but a niggling feeling that something was a bit off. Sarah and Sam were discussing Primo now so Yusuf switched off and realised with a sinking feeling that he’d left his phone in the dressing room. 

Lou appeared at the door and said 

“Mr Jones they would like you to come through to fit your mic.”

“Fine, I just need to pop back to the room.”

He added 

“Two minutes I promise.”

When she blanched slightly. He raced back up the corridor and skidded to a halt outside the door to the dressing room. It was ajar so he pushed it open without knocking. The room was no longer unoccupied as there was a man standing in the centre of the room hunched over a woman who was on her knees in front of him. The man, Primo he presumed, was breathing heavily.

“Oh, oh sorry, I’ll just, um... sorry.”

He turned smartly on his heel and took off back down the corridor towards Lou missing the puzzled looks the pair in the room sent after him. Yusuf was no prude, not by any means but really! 

“Are you alright Mr Jones, I mean Mr, I mean Yusuf?”

“Yes thank you, I just, never mind- after you.”

As she turned away he could have sworn that Lou was muttering something about people not being called their actual names today. Before he could even attempt to puzzle that one out he stepped into the studio and in many ways back in time. The director was a serious looking woman named Angelique she shook his hand warmly and thanked him for coming. She then almost whispered

“I grew up listening to you. I really am thrilled you are here. We’ve been listening to your music for the last two days in the office.”

Yusuf gave her one of his dazzling smiles. As much as he wanted to move away from Joseph Jones he couldn’t but feel entirely humbled every time he was met with this reaction of pure happiness. Because of him, because of a series of highly manufactured hits he’d had in his late teens and early twenties. He might not want to be Joseph Jones these days but perhaps he shouldn’t be so keen to disown him. 

The interview went as well as could be expected. They did show an old clip of Joseph Jones, all tight clothes and youthful enthusiasm and he beamed throughout it all, heart clenching when there was a close up of Mia. The presenters were highly energetic and of course handled the book plug like ducks taking to water. Because his book was a book of verse they had asked viewers to send in their poems. Yusuf had thought for an awful moment that he would be asked to judge them but he was merely asked to read a few out. Finally it was over and time for the music slot. He watched as Primo strutted over to where his guitar had been set up. 

Primo looked to be a fair bit taller than Yusuf but as he click clacked behind the cameras Yusuf spotted the vertiginous heels the man was wearing. They laced up to just beneath his knees. The rest of his legs were encased in trousers that may as well have been painted on. He was also wearing a sequinned shirt that was completely open. He really was quite the sight. Yusuf’s eyes stayed on him as he walked to his performance area. As if reading his mind one of the presenters said 

“Well, Joseph, you’re bound to enjoy this. He’s the latest singing sensation all the way from Italy. It’s Priiiimmmo”.

Yusuf hadn’t really known what to expect but it wasn’t the gravelly, rough but passionate voice that filled the room. Yusuf hadn’t noticed his eyes as he’d walked past but he couldn’t look away now. He itched to draw them- wondering what combination he’d need to capture the blue/green popping from underneath layers of eyeliner. All too soon it was over and he applauded once or twice politely but as soon as he could he raced back to the dressing room. He’d been without his phone for too long. 

When he reached the room he almost forgot about his phone entirely. His sketchbook. His... sketchbook. He reached out gingerly and withdrew his hand as if he’d been burned. It was saturated in coffee. He peeled back the cover, wincing as the pages stuck together. His eyes filled with tears as he turned to the portrait of his babies and their parents. He traced his fingers tenderly over it. It was ruined, ruined, all ruined. 

He moved on automatic pilot. Sliding his phone into his pocket after checking there were no missed calls and collected his bag and coat. Finally he cradled his sketchbook in his arms as carefully as if it was Mimma or Paolo and moved towards the door. He heard voices and the click clack of heels 

“So, you admit it was ‘real music’ then?”

Came a smooth voice which must belong to Primo. 

The only other occupant of this room.

The one who must have knocked coffee over his book, destroying it. 

“Better than that Joseph Jones pop crap right?”

Yusuf growled just as Primo himself strutted into the room and straight into Yusuf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cards on the table Part 2  
> Oof- Did this get more angsty than I was expecting? Hell yeah, but as Celeste says all will be well-eventually!  
> Were the twins originally in this story? No!!!  
> Did they arrive fully formed after I had completed the 1st chapter and planned out the next few? Yes.  
> Will we see more of them? They both insist upon it.  
> Have I shamelessly borrowed their names from Il Padre D’Italia? Oh yeah!  
> Will we meet Andy and Quynh properly and see more of Nile and Sebastien the booker? Definitely! 
> 
> Your kudos and comments have veritably warmed the cockles of my cold Welsh heart, diolch yn fawr iawn- thank you so much.


	3. Chorus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello to you! Here we go again and this time we get to see all the gang. 
> 
> I’ve tweaked the tags again- I swear it’s harder than actually writing the story.
> 
> This was supposed to be a short filler chapter but it turned itself into the longest one yet...

Nile swirled her champagne round the flute.

“It was just unbearably awkward though Andy. This Joseph guy was so angry and kind of looked like he’d been crying.”

Andy’s lips pursed but only by a millimetre, Quynh supposed she was the only one who would be able to spot it as her wife was the mistress of controlling emotion. 

“Nico was still ‘Primo’d’ up so he was coming across as sarcastic which clearly wasn’t helping at all. Joseph was yelling about his sketch book and how it was completely ruined and what sort of imbecile would do such a thing. ‘Primo’ winked at him and told him he’d buy him another five sketch books. 

“You mean Nico?”

“Well yeah but you know when he performs he becomes Primo and at this point he hadn’t un-Primo’d” 

Andy nodded

“What did Mr Jones say to that?”

“He squared up to Primo but had to get up on his tip-toes. Oh, by the way Quynh those boots really worked. Then Joseph sort of growled ‘Well you can’t buy me back my memories asshole.’ And then I swear he looked like he was about to head butt Primo” 

Quynh gasped she’d developed a real soft spot for Nico and his alter-ego over the last few months. Andy chewed her lip

“I knew Joseph Jones back in the day and what you are describing doesn’t sound anything like him. He was sunshine in human form. He was a joy to be with frankly and he gave the best hugs too.”

Quynh poked Andy sharply in the ribs 

“The best man hugs.”

Nile glanced over at Quynh. Not only did that not sound like the guy she had met but ‘sunshine in human form’ and ‘best hugs’ didn’t sound like the Andy she knew, not that she had known Andy for very long. Nile had been working for a total creep when Andy had spotted her potential. Nile joked with everyone that Andy had kidnapped her rather than recruited her. Nico had not only been Nile’s best and favourite client but he too needed to escape Stephen Merrick so he had come with her to the Old Guard Agency. 

“Passionate.”

Said Andy

“Joe was always so passionate. When he loved someone, even when he liked someone it was always with his entire heart and soul.”

“And when he hated someone?”

Andy brought her whiskey glass to her lips and paused. She lowered the glass and thoughtfully ran a long finger around the rim. Finally she looked at Nile with her rock steady gaze and said

“Joe Jones never hated anybody.”

Nile grimaced

“Well, I think he just might do now.”

Quynh leaned forward tucking her long hair back

“How’s Nico?”

“He was a little shaken after it all. During it he just stared Joseph out, didn’t so much as blink. I think the make-up team had run for security but they didn't show. ‘Primo’ eventually asked ‘Is that all?’ And Joseph just pushed past him. Then it got really weird because he stopped next to me and said ‘Don’t let him take advantage, you’re worth more.’ I have no idea what that was supposed to mean. Nico’s been really quiet ever since, he’s never liked confrontation anyway but especially not since...”

“Poor little mouse.”

Nile laughed

“Nico is many things Quynh but he’s not a mouse. That man has a spine of steel. After everything with, well, it’s not my place to say but he’s a fighter.”

Quynh looked at Andy who merely nodded once. Quynh knew that Nico’s move from Merrick’s Agency had been anything but smooth sailing. Andy had spent hours locked away with him one day before finally signing him. He’d come out of her office looking pale but relieved. As he and Nile left Andy had, somewhat uncharacteristically, swept him into a tight hug before moving back to press her forehead to his. Nile had slipped her arm through his and they had left with Nile whispering something to him. Andy hadn’t disclosed anything to Quynh then or since but she had gripped her wife’s hand tightly before brushing her lips over Quynh’s knuckles. 

Over the months since then Andy had taken it upon herself to become Nile’s mentor. The younger woman was extremely intelligent and capable but was also a people person. Likeable and caring she stood for no nonsense. Quynh knew that Andy was planning on handing the reigns of the Old Guard Agency to Nile in the future. Andy had asked Quynh to advise Nico on an outfit for one performance and Quynh had never stopped. She always had huge amounts of clients and even a lengthy waiting list but Nico/Primo had become her pet project. The man was strikingly beautiful but insisted on dressing in ancient t-shirts and sweatpants or the baggiest jeans. Quynh had once found 13 almost identical plain black hoodies and had managed to give most of them away except for the oldest and most threadbare which Nico refused point blank to part with. 

“How’s it working out with Sebastien?”

Asked Andy breaking through the comfortable silence.

“Oh the booker! He’s great. I mean he’s great at doing his job. The booking, he’s a great booker.”

Stammered Nile before downing the rest of her champagne. Quynh giggled and then coughed in a feeble attempt to cover it. 

“Mmm, he really is a great booker when he’s booking.”

Said Andy dryly. 

“He’s also a very nice man. Very French.”

Added Quynh now doing nothing to conceal her grin. 

“Very, very French.”

Confirmed Andy.

“That’s, um...

“Great?”

Chorused Andy and Quynh.

“Oh shut up!”

“Keep working with him, he’s good for you.”

“You mean good for Nico?”

“I know what I mean.”

Andy said over her shoulder as she headed to the bar. 

* * *

“Uncle Basti Uncle Basti Uncle Basti” 

Chorused Mimma and Paolo as they threw themselves bodily at Sebastien knocking him onto his back. 

“Oomph, hello you two. Hi Yusuf.”

“Let Uncle Basti get up you two he is very, very old.” 

“Older than you Baba?”

“Oh much much older.”

Sebastien was hauled to his feet and then swept into the kitchen by mini twin tornadoes. He took his usual seat on the squishy sofa in the corner. This was probably his favourite place in the world as it was always warm and despite the large size of the room it always managed to feel cozy. It also usually smelt fantastic as Yusuf was an excellent cook.

Mimma and Paolo re-appeared with Mimma clutching one of the books he had brought on his last visit. He was often bringing books ‘Le Livre by name, Le Livre by nature’ Yusuf always said. 

“Will you read to us please?” 

She asked climbing onto the sofa.

“Please Uncle Basti?”

Said Paolo who was also clambering up.

“Of course my little darlings. Where did we get to last time?” 

“You don’t have to Basti, lunch will be ready soon”

“Try stopping me.”

Said Sebastien as the twins yelled

“Plop!” and “Fireworks!”

Sebastien started to read as Yusuf made sandwiches for the children and dished up a home made tagine for himself and Sebastien. Lunch was a very cheerful and noisy affair with the children eagerly filling in their Uncle Basti about their new teacher Mrs Williams, who was very lovely, and the thrilling saga of the missing blue crayons. 

“All of the blues are gone. Just gone.”

Said Mimma looking scandalised

“Can’t do sky.”

Said Paolo sadly. 

After lunch there was a discussion about precisely just how much of the chocolate that Uncle Basti had magically produced the children were allowed to eat, in a surprise to no-one Uncle Basti sided with the twins. There was then a very quick game of Hide and Seek which neither twin was very good at because they always hid together behind the sofa and giggled hysterically. Yusuf then settled them in front of a DVD so that he and Uncle Basti could talk about ‘boring grown up stuff’.

“The show went really well. I’m getting lots of interest and I know I can get you onto other shows in the next few weeks.”

“Show might have been great but the rest of it was a total disaster.”

Sebastien raised a questioning eyebrow as Yusuf fumbled in a drawer and pulled out the ruined sketch book and slid it gently to the centre of the table. As his best friend for many years Sebastien of course knew exactly what it was and what it meant to Yusuf. He reached out to touch it but snatched his hand back at the last second.

“What happened?”

“Primo happened.”

“The sexy singing guy. He did this? Not on purpose surely!”

“I have no idea. I stupidly left it out and when I came back it was like this. Basti, I have never met a more arrogant, smirking piece of....”

“Really? His manager talks about him like he hung the moon or something.”

“Sexy bastard obviously thinks highly of himself. I have never hated anyone like this before. I don’t think I’ve ever really hated anyone before. He’s just so obnoxious and, well, vile frankly.”

“Yusuf, I’ve never heard you talk about someone like this. Vile?”

“There was a woman with him and...”

“A woman, was it his manager? She said she’d be going with him. What’s she like?”

Sebastien was sitting forward the very picture of eagerness.

“Only saw her briefly and for most of that time it was from the back given that she was on her knees in front of Primo.”

Sebastien’s face fell

“Look, I have no idea who she actually was Basti.”

“No, it probably was her because she did say she’d be going. I’ve only spoken to her a few times to get Primo booked in for shows. She seems great. I mean she is great. Great at doing her job that is. She’s very...professional”

He finished, lamely

“That’s great.”

Laughed Yusuf

“Sebastien, might you be interested in...”

“Nile, Nile Freeman and don’t be ridiculous Yusuf. We have literally only talked a few times and about Primo, mainly.”

“Mainly?”

“It’s polite to chat a little.”

“Oh, politeness, of course.”

Said Yusuf with his eyes twinkling

“What?”

“Nothing brother, nothing.”

“Oh shut up!”

But the rest of the conversation was cut short as Paolo and Mimma came running in to ask for a drink. There then followed a truly epic tickle battle in which nobody actually won and a 4-way tie was declared. 

The afternoon was warm with a pleasant breeze so it was decided that a trip to the park was in order. The twins spent a long time deciding on which ball was the best ball to take with them, in the end choosing a lime green football. The merry band made their way slowly to the park whilst holding hands, looking both ways and generally being very careful. The park consisted of a huge green space surrounded by tree lined paths. There was also a playground which was where they headed first. 

* * *

Nico’s phone buzzed. He ignored it. The room phone rang. He ignored that too. He sat in the middle of his ridiculously large hotel bed and pulled his hood over his head. His phone buzzed again and he simply turned up the volume on The Great British Bake Off. Five minutes later there was a knock on his door.

“Nico! Nico!”

“Primo?”

“Nico, please.”

Nile’s voice sounded off. Almost desperate.

“Please, I really need your help!”

Nico swung off the bed and launched himself across the room in one swift, graceful move. He flung the door open and Nile slid in under his arm.

“About time.”

“Low blow Nile, I thought there was something wrong.” 

“There is something wrong! You’ve not left this room since the show. You’ve got the curtains closed, you don’t answer your phone and you’re binging baking shows.”

“Rock and roll baby.”

Said Nico throwing himself on the bed, burying his head in the pillows and mumbling something

“No, didn’t get any of that.”

He lifted his head and took his hood down

“I’m fine, well I’m not but I will be.”

Nile sat next to him, muted the television and started to run her fingers through his hair.  
“That Joseph guy really upset you huh?”

“No, well yes but no.”

Nile poked him 

“Can’t really work with that.”

Nico sighed and sat up tucking her under his arm.

“Did you see his eyes?”

“In the middle of his angry face, yes.”

“That’s just it Nile. He wasn’t angry. Well, of course he was angry but underneath that he was upset. Like deeply hurt. I was staring into his eyes and I just wanted to, I wanted to comfort him.”

Nile pulled a quizzical face.

“Look, under all of the shouting there was pain. I could see it in his eyes Nile. I know what pain like that looks like, what it feels like.” 

Nile wrapped him into a hug. Of course he knew what that looked like. She herself had become all to used to seeing his sea green eyes filled with a deep seated pain and frankly she desperately wanted to never see it there again. 

“I saw it in his eyes and what’s worse I put it there. I watched him on the show when I was in make-up and he had this huge smile, it was beautiful actually and I ruined that when I wrecked his book.”

“It was just was an accident Nico.”

“Yes, but I didn’t apologise. I just froze Nile. I wanted to apologise but I didn’t, I couldn’t. I froze and just stared at him. I put the wall up to protect me and I just ended up being rude and cold. I ended up hurting a total stranger. He must, he must hate me.”

“Right, we are going for a walk. No, I mean it, you need fresh air. Then I’m going to ring Sebastien...”

“The booker guy.”

“Yep, the booker, I’ll discuss options with him. This is your time and we are not wasting it.”

She dragged him to his feet. 

“Joseph was promoting something wasn’t he? You’ll probably bump into him somewhere on the circuit and get your chance to apologise.”

They headed off strolling along arm in arm. Nico wasn’t sure where they were going but Nile led him through a gate into a park. Nico had to admit that Nile had been absolutely right as the fresh air was helping him by blowing the cobwebs away and he felt more relaxed already. They followed the path through the trees passing joggers, cyclists and two men with the cutest pair of twins, Nile and Nico both found themselves saying ‘awh’ under their breaths. Nico started talking about work but Nile stopped him dead

“Not till we get back.”

They walked, chatted, laughed and generally had a very pleasant afternoon. At the end of the path they found a very small cafe where they treated themselves to huge iced coffees. There was a charity tin next to the till selling brightly coloured lollipops, Nico bought two and shoved them in one of his many pockets. When Nile raised an eyebrow he shrugged. 

* * *

Yusuf and Sebastien had plenty of time to chat whilst the twins played on the pirate ship climbing frame and the swings. Then they headed to the cafe where the children had juices and Yusuf and Sebastien had iced coffees. There was a charity tin next to the till selling brightly coloured lollipops but annoyingly neither Yusuf nor Sebastien had change on them. They walked back to the open area of the park and started to play football. 

Nico and Nile had found a bench to sit on whilst drinking their coffees and enjoying the view over the park. Considering what a lovely afternoon it was there really weren’t that many people about. Opposite them on the far side of the green the two men and cute twins were now playing football. The squeals of delight coming from the kids every time they kicked the ball reached their bench, adorably they also squealed when the other one kicked the ball. Nile took off her shoes and leant back on the bench enjoying the sun on her face. Nico finished his coffee and watched a pigeon trying to fish a sandwich out of a bin. 

Suddenly the bright green ball was a lot closer to his bench than it had been. Nico looked up to see the little boy running flat out towards him. He got up ready to kick the ball back when the little lad stopped running and started falling. As quick as Nico’s reactions were he didn’t get there in time to stop the boy crashing down onto the path. 

“Oh bambino, are you ok?”

Asked Nico kneeling and helping the boy to sit up.

“Ouch.”

said the boy poking at his grazed knee. He looked up at Nico, eyes brimming with tears and said in a very small voice

“Ouch, knee hurts.”

“I’m sorry, you are a very brave boy.”

Both men were now running and the blonde one arrived scooping the boy up.

“Paolo, are you ok?”

Paolo clutched the man’s shirt and the tears started to spill

“Uncle Basti, it hurts a very lot but, but I was brave.”

Sobbed Paolo 

“I bet it does, and you are very brave sweetheart. Look Baba is coming, we’ll go home and get you all cleaned up.”

The other man arrived with the little girl in tow and took Paolo from his uncle. The little girl was also crying and trying to get closer to her brother so her father picked her up too. He ended up kneeling down with both kids in his arms. The sun was lower now so Nico had turned slightly and pulled his hood up and he also shoved on an oversized pair of sunglasses. As he took them out of his pocket his fingers had brushed against the lollipops. 

“Here, maybe the little one would like one of these? I have one his sister can have too.”

“Thanks. Hey Paolo, Mimma look, the nice man has a present for you both.”

Said their Uncle Basti. Paolo lifted his tear stained face from his father’s shoulder and looked at the proffered lollipop. He sniffed and said

“Fank you.”

“Thank you Mr man”

Said the little girl who was still crying and trying to hug her brother but was also managing to keep her eyes on the lollipops her uncle was now holding.

Nico grinned and started to walk away. The father hadn’t paid him any attention, or even looked at him until this very moment as he’d been preoccupied by checking over every inch of his little boy and comforting both children. 

“Thanks.”

He called and Nico raised his hand without looking back as he headed towards Nile.

“Good job you bought two lollipops.” 

“Destiny!”

Grinned Nico and winked at her.

“Right c’mon let’s head back.” 

Said Nile putting her shoes back on. 

“I should call Sebastien.”

and she and Nico headed off down the path away from Paolo and his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small world innit! And just what is Nico’s back story? Is there pain and angst? Will we ever find out? 
> 
> Next time-Nile meets the ‘booker’ and we get to see the twins again. They’re already very excited. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and for all the lovely kudos and comments- I can’t tell you how much I love them, and you!


	4. 3rd Verse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greetings and salutations! Here we go again and I believe this is the longest chapter yet. Hope you enjoy it.  
> PS I realise that Chapter 4 is called 3rd Verse but it is, so yeah.

By the time they arrived back at the house Paolo and Mimma had calmed down considerably. Yusuf set them both down on the huge kitchen table before he washed his hands and retrieved the largest 1st aid kit that Sebastien had ever seen. Celeste worked in a pharmacy and she had ensured the kit was stocked with everything that could ever possibly be needed by two lively children. 

“Okay baby, this is going to sting a little bit.”

Said Yusuf ripping open an antiseptic wipe

Paolo grabbed Mimma’s hand and said

“Ok, ready.”

He breathed deeply and Mimma did too. She’d been looking intently at the graze but now looked at Paolo’s face. They both pulled exactly the same pained expression as Yusuf cleaned it. Luckily the path had been smooth so there were no bits of gravel to pick out this time. Yusuf let Paolo pick his plaster, appropriately enough a Mr Bump one. Yusuf kissed Paolo on the knee and then on his nose which made him giggle, he then of course kissed Mimma on her nose eliciting almost exactly the same giggle

“I suppose you would both like a little treat now?”

The nodding was instantaneous. Sebastien pulled the two lollipops from his pocket

“How about these?”

“Yeah!”

“Go and sit down to eat them please. What do you not do with lollipops?”

“We don’t walk about or run around Baba.”

“Good, off you go.”

The twins went to sit in the lounge with their lollipops as Yusuf washed his hands and cleared up before wiping the table and washing his hands again. 

“Who was the man who gave them the sweets?”

“No idea. He was close to Paolo and I think he tried to grab him before he fell but was too late. He was just sitting him up and talking to him when I got there. He gave me the lollipops for the kids- wanted to cheer them up I guess. I noticed you were a little distracted at the time.” 

“Just a bit! I know it’s just a graze but when they’re hurt or upset, I hate it Basti, but it’s good to know there are some caring people around.”

Sebastien was about to answer but his phone started ringing at that precise moment. He looked at the screen and immediately turned distinctly pink. He ran his hand through his hair and answered in an exceedingly cheerful voice

“Sebastien Le Livre. Oh, Nile, good afternoon. How are you? I’m very well thank you. Yes, yes a beautiful day. What? Oh absolutely, far too nice to be in, I’ve just been out for a walk actually. Oh have you? Well great minds think alike, hahahah.” 

Yusuf found himself grinning and mouthing ‘very polite’ at Sebastien who made an extremely rude gesture back at him which a) didn’t match the polite chat and b) would have caused Paolo and Mimma to ask their Baba questions. 

“Were you happy with the show? Excellent, excellent well I have had some interest from contacts and there are a couple of opportunities that I think would be the right fit. The first one is a radio arts programme, pre-record so....I’m sorry? Oh meet up to discuss...”

Sebastien whirled round to face Yusuf with a look of absolute terror on his face. Yusuf nodded vigorously and mouthed ‘YES!’

“That would be delightful. When are you free? Tomorrow afternoon, yes perfect. Yes I know the Royal Oak. I shall see you there then. Looking forward to it.”

He ended the call and collapsed face first onto the sofa.

“Finally getting to meet the ‘great’ Nile then?”

“Shut up Yusuf.”

“I thought it would be ‘delightful’ and that you were so ‘looking forward’ to it!”

“Shut. Up. Yusuf!”

“Kids! Uncle Basti fell asleep so you’d better come and tickle him.”

“UNCLE BASTI WAKE UP!”

Screamed two five year olds who were both very full of sugar. They jumped on Sebastien and tickled him until he surrendered.”

Later as he was leaving he turned to Yusuf and said

“I’m not sure I can do this.”

“Just go. Chat politely and get to know her. If nothing happens then nothing happens but it has been long enough. They won’t all be like Amelie.”

They hugged

“Thanks brother- love you.”

“Love you too Basti.”

Yusuf went back into the now quiet house locking the door behind him. He made his way upstairs and paused on the landing to look into the twins’ room. Both were fast asleep having been tired out from the park adventure. He listened to them breathing and smiled, it may have been a tragedy that brought them to him but they were his whole reason to go on. He had never known that he could love so deeply until they were his and he was theirs. He looked at the photo of Fabio and Mia that hung on the wall opposite their beds and made the same promise he had made since the day they died, and would make until the day he died

“I will love them as much as I can. I will give them everything I can. I will tell them all I can about you both. This I swear to you.”

He crept in and tugged Mimma’s blanket up before kissing her gently on the head. He then tucked Paolo’s arm under his blanket, freezing when Paolo moved and mumbled ‘bad duck’ then he kissed Paolo’s head. He watched over them for more than a few minutes before he crept out and left his babies sleeping peacefully.

* * *

“Do you know the Royal Oak on Bailey Street? Great, 2pm? I’m looking forward too. Bye Sebastien.”

Nile hung up and immediately collapsed on top of Nico. 

“Finally meeting the mysterious booker then?”

“Shut up Nico!”

“Hey, it’s just a meeting right? To talk about me. Not a date!”

“Shut. Up. Nico!”

Said Nile swatting at him without lifting her head. 

“There’s just something about him. At least I think there is. I don’t know, I mean he’s supposed to be charming, it’s his job.”

“Just see what happens. Andy and Quynh like him don’t they?”

“Oh he has the Scythia-Ngo seal of approval alright.”

“There you go then. They are good judges of character, good people.“

“Let’s hope so. Right.”

She sat up and pointed at him

“We need to go over your schedule for the next week. You’ve got two weeks left at this hotel and then we need to decide on the best move.”

“Well I won’t be getting any acting work, not with Merrick bad mouthing me.”

“You know Copley is working on that. For now we focus on singing and getting Primo on as many shows as possible. Sebastien has an arts radio show lined up. Next day or two I guess. Then we need to start thinking about the album.”

“You really do have a plan don’t you?”

“Go big or go home.”

Nico flinched at the word home. Nile sweetly pretended not to notice.

“This is Primo’s moment and I won’t let you waste it Nico. We generate interest and follow up with an album and some really good music videos. Quynh wants to see you tomorrow by the way. She’s got some more designer stuff in. We’ve both decided you’re definitely keeping the heels!” 

Nico was currently curled up in a t-shirt with a hole in the collar and a ripped sleeve paired with pyjama pants, covered in black cats, that were 3 inches too short after being shrunk in the wash. He grinned up at Nile and said 

“Not these then.”

He fluttered his eyelashes coquettishly at her as she straightened her perfectly fitted blazer, laughing

“As I said before, shut up Nico. Also, I really have to set up Primo’s socials.”

Nico’s posture stiffened immediately. The smile faded from his eyes and he swallowed heavily

“Primo doesn’t want social media.”

“It’s vital these days. No, Nico it is. We need people to engage with him, follow him after the shows. I know lots of stars aren’t on there but honestly we need it.”

Nico picked at his fingernails and refused to make eye contact

“What if, what if Merrick and, and he...What if they start causing trouble? What if they post the video?”

“Copley is working on it. You know Andy said James Copley is the best lawyer she’s ever used. He got you out of that contract and he says they wouldn’t dare post the video.”

Nico didn’t respond but Nile knew him well enough to spot the subtle clench of his jaw. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Nile instinctively knowing that this wasn’t the moment to push him. Eventually Nico stood and said a soft

G’night Nile.”

So she was dismissed. She had known that he would need time to come around to the idea. She stood and picked up her phone

“Night Nicky.”

They both froze. Nile raised her hand to her mouth

“Shit, shit! I’m sorry Nico, I didn’t mean...”

He came back to himself and wrapped her in one of his awesome hugs

“It’s ok, shhh, it’s fine I just....”

“I know, I know.”

She ruffled his hair on the way out and he kissed her temple. They both knew that if Nico had needed Nile to stay he would have asked, likewise they both knew that if he’d asked Nile she would have stayed. 

Nico cried himself to sleep that night. It was far from the first time and he knew it wouldn’t be the last. At least it wasn’t every night anymore. When he did finally fall asleep it was restless, filled with dreams of faceless men laughing at him while he wept. The more he cried the more the faceless men laughed. When he woke up he was red-eyed and stuffy-nosed. Nile must have crept back in overnight because there was a pouch on his dresser containing eye drops, under eye concealer in his shade and some decongestant. There was no note, there never was but he thanked her anyway.

* * *

Morning in the Al-Kaysani household was always, chaotic, that was the word for it not helped by the fact that his usually bright and happy children were not fans of early mornings. This Monday morning though they were particularly grizzly, to the point that they were even cross with each other.

“No Paolo I want the orange spoon. Give it to me Paolo. GIVE!”

“Mine, miiiiine. Baba, my spoon. No.”

Paolo began to cry in earnest as Mimma wrenched the plastic orange spoon out of his hand. It had never been a colour either of them had especially liked before. Nor was it a popular spoon.

“Mimma! Paolo! Stop that. Mimma give me the spoon please. Nobody will be using it. I mean it, you can both have white spoons.”

This caused Mimma to burst into tears as well. Yusuf handed them each a white spoon and took one for himself.

“Now we are all the same. Ok?”

The twins sniffled at this but the crying stopped when they saw their spoons matched Baba’s. Yusuf held his spoon up as he ate his toast simply grateful that they had stopped crying and not realised he didn’t actually need a spoon. They perked up after eating and by the time it was

“Shoes please. Mimma not those ones. Because they are your rain boots and it isn’t raining. Paolo where is your other shoe? Where did you take them off habibi?” 

They were almost themselves again. Getting to school was always a bit of an adventure given that they got the bus but there was always something to look at and talk about. He kissed them goodbye at the classroom door and watched them skip off to join their friends. He was just waiting for the bus back when Sebastien rang him. 

“Basti!”

“Are you free this morning? The Arts Review have a couple of pre-record slots available and I got you in.”

“Yes! Yes, of course. Text me the details. How did you manage that?”

“I was booking in Primo and mentioned you. You really need to get an agent, brother.”

“Primo?”

“You’re the first slot, he’s after you. You won’t have to set eyes on him. Did you hear what I said about getting an agent?”

“Yeah, yeah. Look thanks for this.”

They finished the call and Basti sent through the contact, time and an address in central London. Yusuf hailed a taxi home so he could grab a few copies of his book and at the last second changed his shirt. He didn’t spend long choosing but it was definitely porridge free.

* * *

Nico was overwhelmed. Seriously overwhelmed and also very much out of his comfort zone.

“Everything ok in there?”

“Not really that comfortable.”

“Nico is comfortable, Primo is sex.”

Nico peeked his head around the corner of the curtain that separated off the corner of the room. 

“Primo is what?”

Quynh laughed her tinkling laugh

“Sex my darling.”

“I’m not very good at being sexy though.”

“Primo will be. Finish getting dressed and get out here.” 

Nico concentrated on pouring himself into the jeans Quynh had chosen for him and stepped out from behind his curtain fiddling with his cuffs. 

“Quynh, these jeans are the wrong size.”

Quynh and Nile were high-fiving each other. Quynh looking effortlessly chic in a red silk blouse and black trousers. Nile looking stunning in black leather leggings and an oversized pink jumper. Quynh walked around him appraisingly 

“They are perfect.”

“They’re too tight.”

“They. Are Perfect! With an ass like yours it would be a crime not to show it off.”

Nico blushed. He was dressed in a skin hugging pair of indigo jeans and a tight fitting navy blue shirt. Quynh deftly undid the top three buttons of the shirt before rolling up his sleeves to mid-forearm. She then grabbed a leather jacket from a rail and helped him into it. The heels today were in the form of Cuban heeled boots. Quynh snaked an arm around his shoulder

“This is everyday Primo. Everything well cut and perfectly fitted. Low heels for day and high for evenings and performances.”

She turned him so he was sideways to the huge mirror.

“See the heels give you more shape, give you a wiggle when you walk and those jeans are divine.”

Nile was nodding enthusiastically until her phone rang

“Sebastien. Is everything ok for later? Oh good. Yes I’m with Primo now. We have an appointment in 10 minutes but that shouldn’t take too long.”

Nico’s eyebrows shot up. Appointment? 

“Yes a pre-record this afternoon will be fine. You’ll text me the details? See you later.”

She hung up and grinned

“Arts Review, the radio show, have a pre-record slot this afternoon. I’m in a meeting though.”

“With Booker?”

“With Booker. Will you be ok?” 

“Sure, what’s this next appointment?”

“Earrings”

Said Quynh 

“That sounded like ‘earrings’ but my English isn’t very good.”

“Your English is perfect and I did say earrings.”

She ran her fingers through his hair. 

“We’ll keep this long, maybe a little longer and add some earrings. Small silver hoops.”

“Um.”

“Do you trust me Nicoló?”

He thought for a moment and realised with pleasure that yes, yes he did trust this amazing woman. He answered her question by grinning at her.

* * *

Andy was in her office listening to the radio as she flicked through her file on Primo. Nile was doing an excellent job of managing him but after finding out what he’d been through Andy was keeping a close eye on him for her own peace of mind. Most if not all of the songs he was performing on this mini-press tour were covers. He was an exceptional singer and an excellent musician. He could and did write some beautiful music but lyrics really were not his strong point. The ultimate goal was to release an album of original music but in order to do that they needed to find a great song writer. And someone who wouldn’t spook Nico. 

She stood and looked out of the window sipping thoughtfully at her tea. 

“Here’s one that’s a few years old now but still a cracking track. It’s ‘Sunshine Kisses’ and this is Joseph Jones.”

Andromache Scythia-Ngo turned to face the radio a smile warming her face. She picked up her phone and dialled Nile.

“Hi Nile, listen do me a massive favour and ask Sebastien to call me. Thanks.”

* * *

Yusuf was met by an enthusiastic young man called Peter who took him to the green room and then stood there and shuffled awkwardly from foot to foot. Yusuf knew exactly what was coming and sure enough Peter produced a Joseph Jones greatest hits CD from somewhere, coughed and said

“I’m not supposed to do this but would you sign this for me please?”

Yusuf stared at him unblinking for a full 30 seconds before breaking into a dazzling smile

“Messing with you! I’m sorry my friend, of course I will.”

Peter took the CD back and gazed at it.

“They’ll be ready in a few minutes. The presenters will come and meet you. It’s a pre-record not live.”

Yusuf thanked Peter and settled himself in an armchair. Sarah and James were warm and welcoming. They of course wanted to talk about Joseph Jones but Yusuf knew that without Joseph he wouldn’t be here now. They were complimentary about his poetry and artwork and read through several of his glowing reviews. The conversation flowed freely and much discussion was had about the similarity between writing lyrics and poetry. He left copies of his book with them and shook their hands

“I very much enjoyed that.”

Were you not expecting too?”

“I must admit I wasn’t.”

For some reason, he honestly wasn’t sure what had possessed him, he left a copy of his book on the green room table. Let the universe or destiny take it.

* * *

Nile was waiting outside The Royal Oak. She spent most of her working life meeting people but she was undoubtedly nervous about this one. All of a sudden a tall sandy haired and slightly rumpled man rounded the corner. He ran his hand through his hair and smiled

“Nile?”

“Sebastien.”

They hugged and then smiled both clearly feeling the awkwardness surrounding them. 

“Shall we?”

Asked Sebastien pointing at the door

“Would be churlish not too”

Said Nile whilst thinking ‘would be churlish’, when have I ever said that before??!

They ordered soft drinks at the bar, they were both working and both professional, before finding a table in a secluded corner. The first few minutes were stilted but soon the conversation was flowing about everything and anything. It was clear to both of them that they were enjoying themselves. Sebastien detailed his options for Primo and Nile was enthusiastic about all of them except one. Sebastien had added a celebrity quiz show which he didn’t really think was suitable. Nile eliminated it immediately.

Sebastien was delighted by Nile. She was warm and friendly and clearly highly intelligent. She was also a very beautiful woman. He asked her about Primo and her face lit up as she talked about how wonderful he was and how proud she was of him. He suddenly remembered Yusuf saying 

“Only saw her briefly apart from when she was on her knees in front of him.”

Sebastien could fully appreciate how sexy Primo was and Nile was clearly smitten. Plus he was older than Nile. He scolded himself mentally and simply tried to enjoy Nile’s company as a fellow professional. 

Nile liked Sebastien almost instantly. He was a bit on the rugged side but since when was that a bad thing? He had a wonderfully dry sense of humour and she was genuinely enjoying his company. ‘Doesn’t hurt that he’s really good looking either’ said the little voice in her head.  
She was relieved when he asked about Primo as she could completely relax for the first time since they’d entered the pub. 

Sebastien’s phone rang. It was Yusuf.

“I am so sorry I have to take this.”

Nile nodded she was used to having to take calls as well.

“Hi, is everything ok? The school what? And they’re both ill. Poor babies! Yeah, I’ll head there now, of course. Tell the school I’m on my way. Yeah. Love you too.”

He hung up face crestfallen

“Nile, I have to go.”

“Poorly kids?”

“Yep, they’re twins and both sick. I’m so sorry, look we’ll reschedule.”

“Of course, no problem. Thanks for all the work you’ve done. Listen, could you call Andy Scythia. Here’s her card, she said you knew her years ago.”

“Andromache, wow blast from the past. Yeah will do. Lovely to actually meet you Nile.”

“You too Sebastien.”

They shook hands and Sebastien left. Nile may have had a not soft drink.

* * *

Nico arrived at the radio station fully Primo’d and now with a small silver hoop in each ear. He kept staring at his reflection which was totally in character for Primo to be fair. As much as he didn’t like the way he looked he did like the earrings, and the eyeliner. Forcing himself to look away from his reflection in the grimy window his eyes fell on a large hardback book lying on the table. _‘Beyond Measure and Reason’ by Yusuf Al-Kaysani._ He flicked it open to discover it was a book of poetry but it was illustrated beautifully too. Page after page of the most wonderful words. The pictures were simple pencil sketches but with a few lines whole worlds were created. Peter who was looking after him came in. 

“Do you know where I could get a copy of this book?”

Said Nico holding it up.

“No idea where is came from. Take it if you want it.”

“Really?”

Peter shrugged and Nico, filled with a sudden warmth, carefully placed the book in his bag. 

The interview wasn’t a complete success. ‘Primo’ wasn’t the easiest of characters to work with, he didn’t want to give anything away which was why he’d been created really. However the interviewers invited him to perform three songs. They were acoustic just him and his guitar but he definitely saw Sarah wiping away a tear after the last one. When he was done he of course phoned Nile

“How did it go?”

“Fine, but how was Booker?”

“He was lovely and handsome and taken.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, he had to leave because his kids were ill and he needed to go pick them up. Told his wife he loved her.”

“Oh Nile.”

“Yeah, anyway. Andy has found you a songwriter. You’re meeting them tomorrow.”

“What! That’s brilliant. Who are they? What have they done? What are they like?”

There was silence on the end of the line

“Nile?”

“Don’t freak out Nico but it’s...Joseph Jones.”

* * *

Yusuf rushed through the door and into the lounge to find Sebastien cuddling a very subdued Mimma and Paolo. He hugged and kissed them both and asked how they were feeling

“Poorly Baba.”

“Under the clouds.”

He kissed them both again and felt their foreheads.

“No temperature, they’ve been complaining about feeling achey and they’ve both got a headache. We’ve had some medicine but now it’s cuddles and films. Not hungry though are you darlings?”

The twins shook their heads. Yusuf sat down and they both clambered onto him. 

“Thanks Basti.”

“Anytime. How was the interview?”

“Brilliant actually. How was Nile?”

“Amazing, wonderful woman who is totally smitten with Primo! You were right. Listen, I spoke to Andromache today.”

Yusuf’s eyebrows rose

“She’s booked a meeting with you tomorrow about a songwriting gig. She has a musician, very talented at writing music but needs a lyricist. Pay is more than decent.”

“Who is the musician?”

“That’s just it. I told her you’d go and meet him, it’s too good an opportunity not to. Plus you’d see Andy again. Don’t freak out Yusuf but it’s....Primo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They’re about to meet, actually meet! In chapter 5... clearly I’m going to need more chapters! I love this group and I’m not ready to let them go yet. So yes the Chapters will be increased. 
> 
> So what’s going on with Nico? Something bad happened. My brain is evil! 
> 
> Oh Nile and Book- let the yearning commence.
> 
> Paolo got chased by a duck once that wanted the duck food he had. Paolo did not enjoy it and that’s what he was dreaming of when he said ‘bad duck’.


	5. 4th Verse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shwmae! Hello! 
> 
> Firstly yes I have fiddled with the tags. I have also added some extra chapters because I really don’t want to stop writing this lot.

Yusuf stared at Sebastien as though he had personally been betrayed by him

“Primo!”

“Yes, Andy says...”

Yusuf raised his hand 

“You told Andy that I would work with Primo. That arrogant piece of...”

He glanced down at the twins and cut the sentence off.

“No, I told Andy that you would meet with Primo to discuss the possibility of working with him. Andy is convinced that he is a unique talent and she wants to give him the best team. You were the best and you still are. This could really open doors for you again plus the money Andy is offering is much more than it would usually be.”

Yusuf appeared to be concentrating on cuddling the twins and watching the cartoon they were but Sebastien knew that he was actually thinking the situation through. Pros and cons being weighed against each other. Most importantly he would be considering any possible impact on Mimma and Paolo. 

“Yusuf, my suggestion is that you go tomorrow and get it over and done with. Go as Joseph Jones, use him as a mask if you must. If it all goes horribly you can just give him a piece of your mind and walk out. He won’t ever have to know that Yusuf Al-Kaysani even exists.”

Sebastien paused and smiled as the twins laughed along with their cartoon. 

“Nile genuinely adores the man and she isn’t some flighty teenager.”

Yusuf sighed and nodded at the twins 

“These two won’t be in school tomorrow. Are you free to babysit?”

“No there’s a networking event and yes it will be as awful as it sounds. I called Celeste earlier and she’s more than happy to have the munchkins for you and if you need to come back she will call you.” 

“Ok, fine. Joseph Jones will meet Primo tomorrow but I can promise you this will not work out.”

* * *

Nico strode through the bar of the hotel they were staying at completely oblivious to the heads he turned. He found an empty table and made sure his guitar was safely propped up before he settled himself and ordered a glass of Chianti. He then carefully pulled the poetry book out of his bag and opened it at the dedication 

_For my little angels who have been my guiding stars in the darkest nights and who have made our house a home.”_

As Nico read through the poems he found that the overriding theme was of love and longing for home. The words seemed to sing as he read and suddenly he could imagine himself singing them. All his life he had wanted nothing more than a home and here was his longing expressed beautifully. He read on and on until an arm was placed around his shoulder and a kiss placed to his temple.

“You were miles away!”

“Sorry Nile. You now have my full attention.”

“Thank you kind sir.”

“Joseph Jones! Really?”

“Andy says he was the best and she also seems to be convinced that he is ‘sunshine in human form’ and that he would be good for you. She wouldn’t put you with anyone like, him.”

“I know and I trust Andy and Quynh but is he even willing to meet me. I don’t think I made a good first impression!”

“I’m waiting for confirmation from Booker, apparently Sebastien Le Livre and Joseph Jones are good friends.” 

She added ‘obviously’ under her breath.

“Sorry it didn’t work out.”

He curled his fingers around hers.

“Nothing to be done. He was lovely and I do have to work with him. Better a good friend than a bad lover.”

“Tell me about it.”

They decided to order some drinks and a meal and as they waited Nile pointed at the book.

“It was at the studio and they let me take it. It’s brilliant Nile.”

He opened it and turned it round to her.

“The poems are just wonderful, all about home and family and love but he’s illustrated them too.”

Nile smiled at him. Anything, absolutely anything that could fill Nico with joy like this was automatically magical in Nile’s eyes. He’d been enchanted by an Italian style hot chocolate from a tiny cafe recently and Nile went miles out of her way just so she could bring one back to him. He was genuinely the most caring and loving man she had ever met and seeing him hurt so badly, so broken had unleashed a rage in her that she hadn’t known she was capable of. He was obviously enchanted by the book, finding his favourite pieces to show her.

“Yusuf Al-Kaysani”

She read from the spine. Nico turned to the inside sleeve of the book jacket. Where there would usually be a portrait of the author was a sketch of a man’s hand drawing an intricate pattern of leaves and flowers. Underneath was a brief biography.

_Yusuf Al-Kaysani was born in Tunisia but has lived in several European Countries. ‘Beyond Measure and Reason’ is his first book to be published. He currently resides in London with his two young children. When he is not writing or illustrating he can be found cooking, winning at Hide and Seek or drinking far too much coffee._

Nico prodded the book 

“He’s in London Nile.” 

“I just read that Nico.” 

“We’re in London Nile.” 

“Shit! Are we?” 

“Shut up! I think this man could be who I’m looking for. He could be the one to write with me.” 

“Ohhh.” 

“I guess I just need to contact his agent, we should be able to find them right?” 

“I’ll look into it but I still think you should still meet Jones tomorrow if only for Andy.” 

“I will if he wants to meet me but he won’t work with me. I guarantee it.” 

“Nico you always lose bets.” 

The colour drained entirely from his face and he looked like he was about to be sick. Nile grabbed his hands and squeezed hard just as he preferred. 

“Deep breaths, that’s it. You’re ok. I’m here.” 

Her phone rang but she ignored it focussing instead on Nico who was breathing deeply and squeezing her hands. The colour slowly came back to his face and he patted her hand. 

“I’m fine but let’s get the food sent up to my room.” 

He went to organise that and Nile listened to the answerphone message. 

_“Hi Nile, it’s Sebastien. Sorry again for having to run out on you earlier just ringing to say that Joseph is willing to meet with Primo tomorrow at the Old Guard. Say 10am? Let me know either way. Looking forward to seeing you again, uh, hearing from you again. Ok. Thanks. Bye Nile.”_

She decided to wait till they were settled before telling Nico. He emerged from the bathroom looking much more relaxed. He was make-up free and dressed in a pair of shorts with far too many pockets and his black hoodie. 

“He said yes. Joseph will meet you at the agency tomorrow at 10. I can’t be there though.” 

“Say yes, if nothing else I can apologise and then we’ll see what happens.” 

“Are you going as you or Primo?” 

Nico chewed on his nail as he watched the pedestrians, busses, cyclists and black cabs in a sort of dance on the street below. 

“Going as me would be easier to be open and apologise but I don’t think I’m ready for that when I don’t know what his reaction will be.” 

“If he can work with Primo he can definitely work with you.” 

“Primo it is then.” 

They ate together and Nile called it a night. Nico was too on edge to sleep so he stayed up for hours reading the poems. He found one that resonated with him and before he knew it he had picked up his guitar and created a simple melody for it. 

* * *

Across London Yusuf was also unable to sleep and was sitting on the floor of the twins’ room listening to their gentle snuffling. He stared across at the photo of Fabio and Mia writing poetry was one thing but he hadn’t written a song since Fabio had died. He’d never written with anyone other than Fabio and now he was meeting with Primo. How could he possible write with such a cold and arrogant git? 

In the morning Yusuf was almost as grumpy as the twins. He ordered a taxi to take them to Celeste’s home which meant he could take much more stuff than if he was on the bus.Celeste greeted them all with kisses and smiles. She loved the kids and they adored her. They would not only be safe but happy and yet he didn’t want to leave them. Unusually they they got a little bit tearful when he kissed them goodbye which really didn’t help. 

“Yusuf go and if they need you I will call you, I promise.” 

He hesitated 

“Go, please. Sebastien said this could be the best move you’ve made in years.” 

As soon as the door shut behind him he wanted to rush straight back in, gather his children to him and take them home. As he forced himself onto the bus he felt a little ball of guilt form in his stomach. His babies were poorly and he was leaving them just to meet a man that Yusuf would be happy to never set eyes on again. ‘Really’ said the treacherous voice in his head. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably. He hadn’t actually admitted it to himself until now but when he was watching Primo perform he had been undeniably attracted to the man. That voice which was just rough enough. Those eyes that he knew he would spend hours trying to find exactly the right shade to sketch ‘and that arse in those trousers’. No! This was dangerous territory to be in. He was simple going to enjoy seeing Andy, get an apology from Primo and walk out. 

* * *

Nile poured herself a coffee and wished that she could have something stronger because these networking events were always excruciating and after spotting Steven Merrick and his HR boss Kozak across the room things were starting to get worse. She was debating simply hiding in the toilets for half an hour when there was a tap on her shoulder. 

“Sebastien!” 

He kissed her on both cheeks looking pleased to see her, though that could be because these events were so boring. He poured himself a coffee 

“Hi Nile, shh.” 

He pulled an honest to god hip flask from his pocket and tipped it into his cup. He offered it to Nile who considered it for 20 seconds before shaking her head. 

“Maybe later. How are your kids?” 

“They were very cuddly and a bit weepy. Also not mine.” 

He held out his hand 

“Uncle Basti pleased to meet you.” 

It felt as though a weight was lifted from her shoulders only to be immediately replaced as she spotted Merrick making a beeline towards them. 

“I can’t do this.” 

He look puzzled and she nodded over his shoulder 

“Steven Merrick. I just can’t cope with the weasel-face idiot today. We have history and I probably shouldn’t be near him.” 

“Merrick! Oh god he’s always trying to get me to join his agency. There’s no way I’m working for him. Don’t leave me!” 

“Sorry Uncle Basti!” 

She was off like a bullet from a gun as Sebastien heard 

“Seb, you’re a hard man to track down.” 

Sebastien schooled his face into something resembling a smile and turned to find Merrick and Kozak staring at him. 

Nile looked back to see Sebastien’s shoulders dropping as Merrick rambled on, Kozak was just staring at Sebastien with her cold eyes as though she would like nothing more than to dissect him. She couldn’t help but feel guilty about leaving him there because nobody deserved to be trapped in Merrick’s company. She steeled herself and walked back over. She grabbed Sebastien’s shoulder and spun him round 

“Le Livre! What the hell do you mean by stealing my client’s interview slot?” 

Sebastien stared at her. Merrick was about to start yelling so they needed to move and quickly.

“My client is at his interview but so is yours and we are going to sort this out now.” 

“My client?” 

“Get your ass out there Booker.” 

She turned on her heel and he had the sense to follow her. They made it just outside the door before the shouting started. A furious Merrick was having a full blown tantrum. There was a shout of ‘Selfish bitch’ and then he started quoting King Lear for some reason. Sebastien high-fived her. 

“You came back for me!” 

“Yep, no man left behind.” 

“He’s going to keep trying to catch up with me.” 

“Then we need to work as a team.” 

Sebastian grinned at her and wiggled the hip flask. This time Nile took it with a wink. 

* * *

The Old Guard Agency was very Andy-ish. An old building set within manicured grounds. Inside was tastefully decorated with some truly breathtaking art, was that a Rodin? It was light and airy and welcoming with actual seats that actual people could actually sit in noted Yusuf. Before he reached the Reception Desk Andy herself was coming to meet him and Yusuf found himself smiling. She’d cut her once long hair short and it suited her. Talk and slender she was dressed in her usual black. She could be intimidating but she was all smiles now 

“Joseph bloody Jones!” 

“Andromache!” 

Yusuf growled happily has he lifted her into a bear hug and swung her round. There were very few people who could do that to Andy and survive. 

“You haven’t aged a day Andy.” 

“You look ok.” 

“Thank you, thank you. How’s Quynh?” 

“Wonderful, busy and extremely cross to not be here. She sends her love and says we have to meet soon.” 

“Absolutely.” 

Andy led him through a door and up a staircase stopping when they reached the top and laying her hand gently on his arm. 

“I was so sorry to hear about Mia and Fabio. We both were, such a shock.” 

“It was horrendous. Sebastien was brilliant ,he is brilliant. The kids love him.” 

“The twins are with you?” 

“They are. Just turned five and started school. Listen Andy, they’re both a bit under the weather today so I might have to shoot off.” 

“Of course. May I level with you?” 

She fixed him with a stare hard enough to put Paddington to shame. 

“Primo is, he’s quite special to me. I asked for you because you are the best lyricist I have ever worked with but also because I can trust you with him.” 

Yusuf blinked not knowing quite how to respond to that. 

“Just be yourself Joe. This way.” 

‘Just be yourself Joe, well bugger’ thought Yusuf as Andy led him into a pleasant room with a view over the grounds. Standing at the window admiring the view was Primo who turned to face them. He was dressed in a pair of almost indecently tight dark blue jeans and a burgundy shirt that was rolled up to expose his forearms. ‘How the hell are his forearms attractive? ‘ thought Yusuf. 

“Primo-Joseph, Joseph-Primo” 

Said Andy before leaving the room and the two men alone. 

Nico had been pacing the room relentlessly for 10 minutes before telling himself it was a very un-Primo like thing to do. He’d gone for Primo casual again today except his shirt was a different colour. 

“Quynh, these shirts are all the same but different colours.” 

“Yes.” 

“But you got rid of loads of my clothes because they were the same thing in different colours.” 

“Yes I did didn’t I, God I’m good.” 

He’d gone for eyeliner and the cuban heeled boots and felt Primo’s walls build up around him as he stood taller. He needed to get it right though. Enough to protect him but not block Joseph completely. 

Andy had given him a quick flash of a smile as she introduced them then she was gone. He fought the urge to immediately follow her and call her back. He took a deep breath and his first proper look at Joseph. He was dressed in a tight fitting shirt and leather jacket with trousers that had a lot of zips, presumably for the look rather than any actual purpose. The luscious curls were still luscious and Nico wanted to sink his hands into them. His brain was now unhelpfully pointing out how pretty his mouth was. He was staring at Joseph’s mouth. Cazzo this was awkward! 

Yusuf was starting to feel more than a little awkward. He needed to stop staring but the sexy bastard was just staring at him too. Why was Primo staring at him. Yusuf was currently staring at the mole that was tantalising close to Primo’s mouth and wondering what it would be like to kiss it. ‘Stop it!’ he thought, having inappropriate thoughts about a man he deeply disliked was not helpful. 

‘Do something’ said the part of Nico’s brain that wasn’t obsessing about Joseph’s mouth. ‘Say something, anything’. 

“Coffee?” 

Yusuf grimaced 

“In a cup or will you be throwing it over something else today?” 

Nico flinched but held his ground. He reminded himself Joseph had been deeply upset by his actions. Time to try to apologise. 

“I think I owe you an apology.” 

Joseph laughed but there was no warmth in it. 

“You think you owe me one. Did Andy tell you to apologise to the nice man?” 

“No, I wanted to. That’s why I’m here but yes she did tell me you were a nice man, a good man actually. I am sorry. Sorry for wrecking your book and sorry for my attitude afterwards. It was wrong.” 

Joseph looked at him but Nico couldn’t read his face. Nico wanted to carry on apologising. Primo wanted to simply throw a snide remark and walk out. He honestly didn’t know who was going to win. 

Yusuf was amazed that the cocky idiot in front of him had actually apologised. That was what he’d wanted and now he could leave. He could go and pick up the twins and take them home. Instead he walked to the side table and picked up the coffee pot 

“I think I’ll be in charge of the coffee.” 

Primo inclined his head slightly and sat at the table. Yusuf could feel his eyes on him as he poured the coffees and brought them over. He sat opposite Primo and tried not to get lost in those eyes. 

Both men spent far too long stirring their coffees seeing as neither of them had actually added any sugar. Nico took a deep breath and forced himself not to fidget. This was now way beyond awkward. Maybe shouting would have been better than this 

“I’m not sure how this works.” 

He blurted out. Joseph raised an eyebrow 

“Generally you lift the cup by this little handle. Ideally the coffee goes from the cup into your mouth and nowhere else. 

Nico snorted and immediately covered his nose and mouth and ducked his head to hide the flush of embarrassment he was sure was on his face. 

Yusuf blinked. Did Primo really just snort? Ok that was adorable. As was the fact that he was clearly embarrassed. He really wanted to make him to do it again. No! No he absolutely didn’t want to make Primo laugh. 

Nico recovered his composure and said 

“Writing together. I’ve only done covers until now. I’m not sure how we’d do this. If we do this.” 

Yusuf steepled his hands together. 

“I’ve only ever written with one man. He was like a brother to me. Sometimes I wrote words to his music, sometimes he wrote music to my words.” 

“You don’t write together anymore?” 

“He died.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Thank you.” 

And again the room was filled with silence. 

“How do you know what to write? Where do you even start?” 

“It depends. Inspiration can come from anywhere.” 

Nico thought of the poetry book that was nestled safely in the bag next to him. 

“What do you want your album to say? What’s the message? Sometimes it’s easier to write to a theme.” 

“I suppose that I’m healing, that I’m not quite so broken anymore.” 

He took a deep breath 

“I’m getting over a bad relationship. I’m gay by the way so if that’s going to be a problem?” 

‘Oh brilliant’ thought Yusuf 

“Certainly not. It would be a bit hypocritical of me seeing as I’m gay.” 

‘Cazzo’ thought Nico. 

“Look, I’ll need to know more about you. All about you so why don’t you write me a letter. Put in any feelings or thoughts that are important to you and I’ll come up with something. A starting point.” 

“You’ll work with me?” 

“I’ll try, no promises.” 

Yusuf’s phone rang and he answered even before he registered it was Celeste. 

“Hi, Celeste? They’ve both....ok I’ll grab a cab and I’ll be there as soon as I can. Tell them not to cry I’m coming. Thanks.” 

He jumped to his feet 

“My kids are sick and the babysitter says they’ve both got temperatures and they’re upset. I have to go. Need to get a cab.” 

Nico stood too. 

“I have a car and a driver. He’s here because I was going to go for a run...that doesn’t matter. Let me give you a lift.” 

Yusuf stared at him. 

“We can go now pick them up and drop you home. It’s the very least I can do Joseph.” 

“Yes please.” 

They were in the car and halfway to Celeste’s house before Yusuf would have been able to get a cab. He fiddled with his rings just desperate to get to the kids. 

Nico waited by the car as Joseph ran up the drive and through the already open front door. A few minutes later he re-appeared juggling two children and several bags. Nico jogged over thinking he should take the bags. The little boy smiled weakly at him 

“Nice man! I was brave.” 

“Oh, hello! Is your knee better bambino?” 

“Lollipops.” 

said Mimma 

Yusuf looked from his son to Primo and back again. 

“You! You were the man in the park?!” 

“Yeah, this is weird.” 

Nico reached out to take the bags and a slightly stunned looking Joseph started to adjust the kids to hand the bags over. Paolo however saw the nice man open his arms in the universal language of ‘Come here’ so he reached out and started to overbalance. 

Yusuf yelped in fear as his son started to fall but Primo grabbed him and cradled him safely. The two men looked at each other for longer than necessary. 

“Let’s get you all home.” 

The journey to Yusuf’s house was considerably less silent as they were both comforting the children. Paolo had been content to stay on the ‘lollipop man’s’ lap which was odd as Paolo was such a shy little boy. But Primo was chatting away to them both without any trace of the arrogant man Yusuf thought he was. 

Nico followed Joseph into the house and through into a very cozy kitchen where Joseph was settling Mimma onto the sofa under a blanket. Nico jiggled Paolo in his arms waiting for Joseph to take him. 

Paolo had never been a very good traveller. Paolo really wasn’t feeling very well. Paolo was was being bounced up and down. 

Yusuf heard a strangled 

“Baba” 

and he spun round just in time to see his son throw up all over Primo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nile saved Booker! 
> 
> Poor little Paolo. How will Primo react? 
> 
> Next chapter there will be lots of fluffy time with the kids. 
> 
> As always I am so grateful for any kudos, comments, emojis whatever. Thank you x


	6. 5th Verse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evening all. 
> 
> Here is the next instalment and this one is the longest yet! 
> 
> I’ve left the tags alone for now- let’s hope I’ve got them all. 
> 
> **TW** There’s talk of being sick as little Paolo was sick on Primo last time but I’ve deliberately not gone into great detail.

“Baba”

Yusuf spun round just in time to see his son throw up all over Primo. For the briefest of moments he froze in utter horror. Then reality came crashing back down around him and he surged forward to take his son from the arrogant vomit covered man in front of him. Primo however had reacted quicker as he’d swapped Paolo to his other hip, hooked a chair from under the table with his foot and somehow managed to grab the bin. He was now sitting, rubbing Paolo’s back whilst saying softly 

“Shh, it’s ok bambino. There now, you’re ok. Oh don’t cry topolino! I know, I know its not nice little one.”

“Uh oh!”

Said Mimma as Yusuf dropped to his knees and stroked Paolo’s hair.

“I s-s-s sorry.”

“It’s not your fault habibi. Shall we go and get you cleaned up?”

Yusuf carefully picked up his son and looked at Primo. 

“Would you mind keeping an eye on Mimma?”

“Of course not.”

As soon as Joseph had left the room he heard Mimma sob so he went to her and kneeled in front of the sofa.

“Yuck, you’ve got sick on you.”

She said pointing at his shirt. Then clearly feeing disloyal she looked him in the eyes

“Lo didn’t mean to.”

“Of course not but I don’t think either of you are feeling very well. Do you feel sick sweetheart?”

“No but my head hurts.”

“Poor girl, are you thirsty?”

She shook her head. Watching her Nico noticed that she was wriggling a lot but before he could wonder about it further Joseph returned with a clean but miserable looking Paolo who cuddled up with his sister as soon as he was on the sofa.

“Please let me run your shirt through the wash. I can lend you one for the time being.”

“Thanks, I’ll take you up on washing it but I have clothes in the car. I’ll tell the driver to go and I’ll get a cab later.”

As soon as Nico approached the car Adam wrinkled his nose

“You ok mate?”

“Yeah, at least the kid wasn’t in the car right?”

He went back into the house and heard Joseph yell

“Top of the stairs and first on the left. There are clean towels on the stack.”

“Thanks.”

Yusuf concentrated on getting his little ones comfortable. He hated seeing them like this and would have given anything to have it for them. He gave them each a dose of kid’s paracetamol and a cool flannel for their foreheads. He tried to get them to drink but they refused everything, Celeste had said they hadn’t had anything with her either. 

“You look different.”

Said Mimma as Paolo said happily

“Lollipop man!”

Yusuf turned as Primo walked back into the kitchen. Except it wasn’t Primo, not the Primo he was used to. The man in front of him was wearing black jeans in a much looser fit than the skin tight ones he had been wearing, he’d replaced his shirt with a baggy black t-shirt that didn’t cling to anything and yet seemed to emphasise his broad shoulders. The heeled boots were gone and in their place was a pair of heavy duty, very sensible boots. Without the heels they were about the same height. Primo gave him a shy smile (when had Primo ever been shy?) and held out his soiled shirt and towel. Yusuf tossed them into the machine and washed his hands.

“You do look different, you look...”

“Boring?”

“Relaxed”

Primo gave him a delightful smile and Yusuf immediately wanted to make him do it again but Primo was kneeling in front of the children.

“How are you feeling Paolo?”

“Under the clouds.”

“Under the weather.”

Corrected Yusuf

“What’s your name?”

Asked Mimma

“This is Pr....”

began Joseph but Nico cut him off. It was best to do the whole reveal and he really didn’t feel right lying to the kids. 

“Nicoló, but you can call me Nico.”

He stood up and held his hand out to Joseph shuffling nervously

“Nicoló Di Genova. Primo is my stage name, a character I play, he’s not the real me. It’s nice to meet you properly Joseph.” 

Yusuf was just about to introduce himself as Yusuf, honestly he was, the words were right there on the very tip of his tongue but Nico’s attention was back on the children. Mimma was not so much wriggling as rubbing her back on the arm of the chair and Paolo was scratching his head. 

“Are you two itchy?”

Two little heads nodded at him

“May I have a look?”

He asked the children but looked to Joseph for his permission. All three nodded at him. Nico got Mimma to bend forward and lifted her t-shirt so he could see her back, then he looked behind Paolo’s ear. Nico nodded to himself and announced

“Chicken pox.”

“What’s a chicken box?”

Asked Paolo whilst Mimma said indignantly 

“We didn’t touch any chickens.”

Yusuf was at Nico’s side in an instant and sure enough there were the tell-tale red spots.

“Is there a pharmacy near here?”

“What? Um, yes there’s a supermarket about a 20 minute walk away. Why?”

“I’ll go and get them some lotion, the itching will only get worse. Do you need more kid’s paracetamol?”

Yusuf felt stunned both from worry for the kids and Primo, no Nico’s offer which seemed as out of character for him as everything else he was doing.

“Probably but you don’t need to go. I can do it.”

“Ok, are you going to take them with you or leave them here alone? Exactly! I won’t be long, try to get them to drink.”

He knelt again

“I’m going to go and get you something to make you feel a bit better. I know you are itchy but you have to try really hard not to scratch ok?”

They nodded. Nico turned to Joseph and gave his shoulder a light squeeze. 

“I’ll be back as soon as I can Joseph.”

With that he pulled up the maps app on his phone and unlocked the front door.

“Nico, thank you.”

“Prego.”

* * *

Nile Freeman and Sebastien Le Livre were very professional and in fact they both prided themselves on the amount of professionalism they showed in their chosen professions.

Nile Freeman and Sebastien Le Livre were currently hiding behind a curtain.

“How does he keep finding us?”

Whispered Sebastien

“Shhhh”

hissed Nile as Steven Merrick, youngest CEO of a talent agency, turned his head towards their hiding place. Sebastien felt rather than saw Nile tense so he instinctively took her hand and squeezed gently. Thankfully Merrick decided that he hadn’t heard anything after all and left the room. They waited a few minutes before emerging.

“Odious little man”

Sebastien growled as he stretched his back.

“Isn’t he just? He really will do anything to win. You said he wants to recruit you.”

Sebastien’s lip curled

“Yeah. He’s been steadily increasing the amount of money he’s offering but I know enough people who’ve been burnt by him.”

“I worked for him for a few years and I have never hated anyone as much as I hate him and especially his head of security. Something happened with Primo and I had to get us out quickly.”

Sebastien handed her his hip flask before taking a swig himself.

“He didn’t approve of your relationship?”

“Huh?”

“You and Primo. Merrick didn’t approve I take it. Some employers can be really against workplace relationships.”

“Primo! I love the guy but he’s like my brother, he’s family not anything else.”

“Ohhh!”

“You thought I was with Primo?”

“You thought I was married with kids?”

They gazed at each other before bursting into peals of laughter.

“Nile do you reckon we could do a lightening raid on the buffet without Merrick catching us?”

“Together? Mission accepted!”

* * *

Nico knocked the door rather than ringing the doorbell just in case the children were asleep. The door was opened by a stressed looking Joseph with a miserable, sniffly child under each arm. Nico fished into his reusable bag and handed over a tube of lotion.

“This should help. Maybe give them a cool bath first.”

Joseph smiled at him gratefully and headed upstairs. Nico shut and locked the door and moved to the kitchen to put away the other things he’d bought. He then opened the fridge and had a quick look in the cupboards, the twins might not be hungry but Joseph would need to keep his strength up and cooking would be difficult with two sick children. 

Yusuf gave the children a bath and smothered them in lotion. He also might have sneaked in a couple of cuddles as well, just to make the kids feel better of course. He took them down to the lounge and arranged all the cushions and blankets on the sofa to make a sort of giant nest and then put on a DVD, he didn’t like them watching too much telly but they were poorly. He gave them each a kiss

“Yell if you need me.”

Nico was standing at the cooker singing quietly to himself and something smelt delicious, he turned and smiled

“Just a simple pasta and tomato sauce, not my best so no judging but you need to eat.”

He waggled his spoon in the direction of the lounge

“Go on, you don’t want to be away from them do you?”

Yusuf shook his head and practically ran back to the kids whilst Nico dished up and loaded the bowls onto trays. First he walked into the lounge and handed a plate with a piece of toast that he had some how shaped like a bird to each of the children. 

“Have a little bit if you can, but don’t worry if you can’t.”

“Duck?”

Asked Paolo

“No, chicken.”

“Good, ducks are very naughty.”

Now happy they didn’t have ‘naughty duck’ toast the children were delighted and played with them a lot more than they ate them. Joseph was looking at Nico with an unfathomable expression, which was difficult for him to keep up as Mimma and Paolo were taking it turns to show their delight by shoving the toast into his face. 

Nico came back in and attempted to hand a bowl of pasta to Joseph but Joseph just stared at it as if he had never seen such a thing before. Nico sighed and said

“Joe, it’ll get cold.”

That seemed to wake him up and he accepted the bowl with a smile of thanks. They ate in silence apart from the children who were trying to make their chicken toasts fight each other in a dance off. It was comfortable and relaxed. Nico took the bowls and plates away, the chicken toast hadn’t been eaten but the joy on their little faces had made him feel happier than he had in a long time. He washed up and realised that the washing machine had finished and he should leave soon, except he really didn't want to. He spent longer washing and drying up than necessary. Then putting everything away. 

Finally with no more excuses he stood at the door to the lounge and took in the scene. The twins were on Joseph’s lap, he was telling them a story from memory and they were entranced, looking up at their father with big eyes full of trust and love. It was beautiful and it was peaceful. He felt his heart ache with yearning to be part of it. Just over half a year ago he thought this was his future, he honestly thought he would have a husband and children. He was a fool then for believing it and he was a fool now for wanting it. 

Paolo’s voice rang out

“Baba did Nico go home? Is he coming back to play with us?”

“No, he’s still here.”

Nico moved back slightly out of sight as the twins started to call for him

“Nico, Niiiiico”

He sniffed, wiped his traitorous eyes and went in to see them but not before grabbing a couple of things from the freezer. 

“Hello, would you like a drink now?”

The answer was an emphatic no. Joseph looked pained.

“They’ll be dehydrated at this rate. I think I should phone the doctor.”

Nico sat next to the little family and unwrapped one of the items from the freezer.

“Mimma, sweetheart will you try this for me?” 

Mimma peeped out from under Yusuf’s arm- her eyes a little red from the crying she had done earlier.

“Is it more med-sin?”

“No, not medicine, just an ice lolly.”

She looked at him as though working out whether she could trust him.

“I promise just a lolly, see bambina”

Nico bit a tiny piece off the lolly and said

“Mmm.”

Mimma edged a little closer and inspected the lolly closely but didn’t make a move to taste it. Nico offered it to Joseph, until that very moment Nico hadn’t looked at him but in the split second their eyes met it was clear that Joseph was looking at him with a sense of wonder. 

“Maybe if Baba tries it?”

Joe obligingly lent forward and bit off a piece

“Mmm orange, your favourite habibti!”

That was good enough for Mimma who took the lolly from Nico and sucked on it. Eyes widening happily she offered it to Paolo who was watching events unfold warily

“It’s nice Lo.”

“Here bambino, I have one for you too.”

Paolo looked at Nico and instead of taking the lolly he unexpectedly crawled over onto Nico’s lap and grabbed the lolly before falling back with a thunk onto Nico’s chest.

“Yum.”

He said looking up at Nico. 

Nico felt as though a gust of wind could have blown him away. He put his hand onto Paolo’s arm and rubbed gently. Joseph smiled with genuine pleasure, his eyes were sparkling and that pretty mouth of his.....

“You’ve got the knack, you can stay.”

Nico couldn’t help the sharp look of longing that flashed across his face, he coughed hoping Joseph had missed it. He pointed over his shoulder to the kitchen. 

“There are two boxes in the freezer, I got the low sugar ones and I hope that’s ok? I know they shouldn’t have too many but it’ll stop them dehydrating. There’s some more lotion for them on the counter too and a bottle of children’s paracetamol for their fever.”

“Thank you.”

Said Joe with such warmth that Nico felt his face flush and he dipped his head quickly only to find Paolo staring up at him. Paolo shoved the lolly at his face so Nico took a tiny bite

“Thank you Paolo.”

Paolo grinned toothily at him and kept staring up. Slightly unnerved Nico smiled back. Using his lolly free hand Paolo pulled himself up by yanking on Nico’s t-shirt pulling it down and revealing the top of a tattoo. 

“Paolo, what are you doing?”

“I want to see, Baba.”

He was now standing on Nico’s lap and leaning onto his shoulder, looking at his ear. He very gently started playing with one of Nico’s earrings.

“Paolo!”

“It’s ok, they’re new actually.”

“Is cool! Baba, Mia, he’s got rings in his ears!”

“Yes Paolo we can see that.”

Paolo then leaned in and whispered in a voice almost as loud as his normal voice.

“Sorry I sicked on you.”

“Don’t worry little one.”

Paolo sat down again and Mimma moved so she was close enough to hold his hand. It was adorable. By the time they had finished their lollies they were both sticky and starting to scratch again. Yusuf didn’t want to move but he needed to

“I think we might have another bath and some more lotion.”

“Two baths?”

“Yes two baths!” 

Joseph got Mimma to stand up and then leant to take Paolo from Nico. Nico’s arms instantly felt empty and cold without Paolo snuggled in them ‘Stop it!’ he told himself harshly, the kid had a temperature that was all but it wasn’t that kind of warmth. He stood up too.

“I’d better go and leave you to get on with the rest of your day.”

“No! Uncle Nico don’t go yet!”

Mimma sounded close to tears again and Paolo clearly felt the same as he added 

“No stay Uncle Nico!”

Then they both launched themselves at him clinging to his legs.

Yusuf laughed 

“Looks like you’d better stay for a bit then Uncle Nico.”

Nico didn’t say anything merely nodded as his brain started to short circuit. ‘Uncle Nico’ how the hell had that happened? It must be what they had been taught to call Joseph’s friends. Joseph’s friend had a really nice ring to it. He wrapped his arms around himself ‘Uncle Nico’ had a nice ring to it too. ‘Uncle Nico’ sounded like he belonged. No! He happened to be here on a bad day and he kept buying them lollies. He had effectively bribed them that was all this was. 

“Uncle Nico are you ok? Your face has gone funny!”

“I’m fine Mimma just thinking.”

“But you are going to stay for a bit more?”

He glanced at Joseph who smiled encouragingly 

“I would love to stay for a bit more.”

* * *

Nile and Sebastien were proving to be quite the team. The raid on the buffet was a complete success even if Sebastien’s plate was completely filled with dessert. Nile had shaken her head at him

“How old are you?” 

“Old enough to eat what I like!”

They were still avoiding Merrick and Kozak but managed to meet up with several people it was useful to know. Sebastien was evidently very well connected 

“Thanks Nile, I think you just mean old!”

Then he had pointed at a tall black man with a warm smile

“You have to meet this guy.”

He’d gone to embrace the man and share a few words before beckoning her over

“Nile this is Lykon- record producer extraordinaire. Lykon this is Nile who is managing Primo. You two should talk.”

And talk they did. It turned out they Lykon had worked with practically everyone including Joseph Jones. He had also ‘been hearing interesting things about Primo’. When Nile mentioned it was very likely that Jones would be co-writing the album with Primo Lykon had his card in her hands in seconds. 

“That album is mine.”

“You haven’t met him yet.”

“If he’s working with Joseph then I want to know him. Oh god, is that Steven Merrick? Excuse me please.”

And he took off at speed. Sebastien and Nile followed his lead. 

Once the Merrick threat was gone Sebastien told Nile to ring Andy. 

“She’ll want to know about Lykon.”

“I can tell her tomorrow.”

“Trust me.”

Andy had whooped down the phone. Andromache Scythia-Ngo had actually whooped

“You got Lykon?”

“Yes Andy.”

Nile had to admit to Sebastien that the swearing was so inventive she hadn’t actually understood all of it. 

“Told you!”

Said Sebastien before getting out the hip flask once more

“Seriously how is that not empty yet?”

“Bigger on the inside.”

The joy of securing a world renowned record producer didn’t last though. Nile was in the bathroom when Meta Kozak materialised behind her. 

“Hello Nile.”

Her cold eyes staring straight through her.

“Meta, I’m actually meeting someone so if you’ll excuse me.”

“Steven is aware of the agreement with Lykon. He is not happy. In fact should it proceed then he will have no option but to leak the video.”

“He cannot do that. Our lawyer was quite clear....”

But Kozak simply turned on her heal and was gone. In a daze Nile re-joined Sebastien who took one look at her face and frowned at her

“I have a problem. Merrick has just threatened Primo if the Lykon deal goes through.”

“Threatened how? What the hell?”

“I need to speak to Andy.”

* * *

The afternoon had passed in a sort of haze. Nico had cleared up a bit before Joseph and the twins had come back down. They were a little more grouchy as their headaches were worse so Joseph gave them another dose of paracetamol and tucked them up on the sofa with cold cloths on their heads. 

Nico took out his guitar and had played gently for them. An Italian lullaby, a couple of folk songs and to the children’s absolute delight the theme songs to Thomas the Tank Engine and Peppa Pig.

“Papà played guitar didn’t he Baba?”

“He did Lo and he wrote all my music.”

There was a silence until Yusuf almost yelled 

“Shirt!”

He disappeared into the kitchen, there was silence then a loud groan.

“Uh-oh”

Singsonged the twins who clearly knew what this meant. Mimma leant towards Nico and with air of a conspirator stage whispered

“Something has gone a bit not right.”

Joseph came in with something behind his back

“Um, Nico I think this shirt was maybe dry clean only.”

And he produced the shirt in question which was now many sizes smaller.

Yusuf was kicking himself but also waiting for Primo to re-appear all anger and coldness but Nico merely took one look and snorted with laughter. It was almost sickeningly cute, Yusuf wanted to make him do that again too. The twins had started to giggle but Nico slapped his hand across this nose and mouth very hard and looked embarrassed. 

“I’ll buy you a replacement”

“No you won’t. Quynh gave me about five of them. What’s the point of clothes if you can’t wash them?”

“Quynh Scythia-Ngo gave you this?”

“Yeah, she styled Primo because, well because apparently I can’t be trusted to dress myself.”

“Uncle Nico does your Baba help you get dressed?”

“No Mia that isn’t what I meant. I don’t pick the right clothes.”

Mimma nodded understandingly

“I am not supposed to wear my tutu to school.”

Nico looked back at Joseph

“Joseph Jones are you scared of Quynh?”

“Absolutely!”

“Yes, me too!”

Clearly bored by the clothes discussion the twins were now deep in conversation. Or plotting as Yusuf had come to think of it. 

“Uncle Nico, have you seen Frozen?”

“No, I don’t think I have.”

The kids shared a scandalised look

“BABA, UNCLE NICO HASN’T NOT EVER SEEN FROZEN!”

“Hasn’t he?”

Said Yusuf mildly whilst winking at Nico.

“No, and he should because it is very good. Isn’t it Lo? Isn’t it good?”

“Yes, it is very good and there are not any ducks.”

“Baba?”

“Yes Mia.”

“We have Frozen.”

“We do yes”

She glared at him

“Mia, Lo, would you like Uncle Nico to watch Frozen with you?”

“Ok.”

Nico went to get them another ice lolly each and and came back to find Joe on the sofa with Mimma and Paolo sat on his lap. Nico handed over the lollies and Yusuf pressed play. After a few minutes of wriggling Mimma planted herself onto Nico’s lap so she could explain in detail who Anna and Elsa were and what was happening. When a particularly important plot point happened she reached up and patted his face to make sure she had his full attention, Nico felt sure he was beaming at her stupidly. As the film progressed the explanations faded off and Nico looked down to find a very sleepy Mimma with her sticky hand curled in his shirt. Paolo was also nodding off and with delight he saw Joseph was as well. Nico pressed pause on the remote control and left Elsa mid way through letting go. Both twins woke up at this and stared at him

“Hello”

Whispered Nico feeling a bit lost

“I think you both need to go to bed, let me wake your Baba up.”

But Paolo merely grabbed Nico’s hand and pulled him towards the door. Mimma grabbed his other hand and they were off. Nico looked back at Joe with more than a slight feeling of panic but all went remarkably well. The twins were already in their nightclothes, he put toothpaste on their toothbrushes and the watched them clean their teeth. They then both went to their room and stood him in front of a picture of a young man and woman. Paolo had the man’s eyes and Mimma the woman’s smile

“Goodnight Mamma, Goodnight Papà. This is Uncle Nico and he plays the guitar like you Papà and buys us lollies a lot and is nice.”

said Mimma before she and Paolo blew kisses at the photo. They clambered into their beds by themselves and Mimma showed him where their nightlight was

“Story.”

Said Paolo

Nico turned to look at his hopeful expression

“Story please Uncle Nico.”

“Oh, I’m not very good with stories.”

Two extremely disappointed faces gazed up at him.

“Shall I, would you like me to sing to you?”

The twins stared at him until he sat on the floor between the beds and started to sing. They lay back blinking at him, eyes closing slowly until they were both breathing evenly. Nico dropped his voice a little more but carried on singing, he settled back against the wall happy to let the peace of the room wash over him. 

Yusuf woke with a start and was completely disoriented for a few moments. He sat up slowly and realised he was on the sofa. There was no sign of the twins or Nico. He felt a panic bubble up in him, surely Nico wouldn’t just have left the twins alone whilst Yusuf slept. He jumped up and peered into the kitchen which was empty. 

Moving quickly he made his way upstairs and stopped as he heard music from the twins’ room. He crept up quietly and pushed the door open. Nico was sitting on the floor between the beds and singing softly with Mimma and Paolo curled up in their beds they were both very nearly asleep, eyes fluttering closed and breathing even. Nico’s eyes appeared to be closed.

He intended to stay at the doorway but Yusuf felt himself moving forward as if being pulled into the room. He didn’t want to disturb the scene but wanted, needed to be closer. Nico looked up at him and gave a hint of a smile but didn’t stop singing. Yusuf was enthralled by his voice it was still rough but the edge was missing as if it had been draped in velvet. 

He walked over and dropped gracefully to the floor. Paolo yawned and Yusuf reached up to tug his blanket up before kissing his son.He then did the same for Mimma who was properly asleep. Nico was still singing and Yusuf sank back against Paolo’s bed. He closed his own eyes and listened 

“Your smile is the only warmth I need  
Your kiss is the only strength I need”

Yusuf’s eyes snapped open and he stared open mouthed at Nico. 

Nico finished his song, gave one of his half smiles to Yusuf and pointed at the door. Yusuf nodded still opened mouthed and they rose and left the room together. Leaving the door ajar Nico leant back on the landing wall

“Sorry, if I overstepped but they were tired out and you were asleep so...”

Yusuf just stared at him

“Is everything ok Joe? Look I’ll go, I’m sorry I knew I should have woken you, thank you for a lovely day.”

‘Thank you for a lovely day’ what was wrong with him! 

He pushed away from the wall and started to pass Yusuf. He was leaving. Nico was leaving and Yusuf had questions. He grabbed Nico’s wrist and whispered 

“Stay?”

Nico nodded and Yusuf gestured vaguely at the stairs. They made their way down but instead of the lounge Nico headed for the kitchen. Yusuf quirked an eyebrow and Nico smiled his little half smile as they sat at the huge table.

“I like it in here. It’s cozy. It feels like a hug.”

Yusuf smiled

“It is the heart of this particular home.”

Nico’s face dropped slightly

“I’d like one one day. A home that is.” 

Yusuf had the strongest urge to reach out and gather Nico into his arms. It was fleeting but powerful. He pushed his hands firmly into his pockets in order to resist.

“Your children are delightful.”

“They are. I should be modest but they are amazing and they love you already even though they’re a bit grouchy at the moment. Do you have kids?”

“No, no family.”

“Really? But you are so good with them.”

“Grew up in an orphanage, there were a lot of smaller kids and I liked looking after them. The people in the photo upstairs?”

“Fabio and Mia, they are their parents. My best friends, my true family. Until they were killed in a car crash. They’d made me the kids legal guardian as they had no family to speak of but you never believe it’ll actually happen.”

Yusuf reached into the drawer and pulled out the sketchbook. He turned to the sketch of the twins and their parents. 

Nico’s eyes filled with tears, one or two spilling down his cheek.

“This is what I ruined? This is why you were upset. I, I am so sorry. It was an accident but I was careless. I can’t, I can’t fix this Joseph. I can’t make this right.”

Yusuf reached out and took his hand. 

“You just did, that was sincere. Thank you Nico now please don’t cry.”

‘I never want to see you cry’ he finished in his own head. 

Nico wiped his eyes and asked

“Do you have a big family?”

“Only Basti really and Celeste. My family disowned me when I came out. No siblings just parents and they didn’t approve of my career either. I tried to get in touch with them when Mia and Lo came to me.”

He reached back into the drawer and took out an envelope inside was a sealed envelope cut into quarters. 

“Sent back without even opening it. I haven’t tried since.”

“I’m sorry. At least I don’t really know what I’m missing.

‘Even though I want it’ he finished in his own head. 

“Nico, can I ask you about the song you were singing?”

Nico’s face lit up, it was delightful. 

“The one I was singing to the kids? It’s new. I’m working on it anyway.”

“The words were...”

“Beautiful aren’t they? Look I know Andy wants us to work on stuff and I’m open to it, more so after today but I was given this book of poetry and it’s just speaking to me. It’s by a guy called..”

“Yusuf Al-Kaysani.”

Said Yusuf

“Yeah, have you read it?”

“No, but I did write it”

“I’ll let you borrow my copy, you’re bound to love....sorry what did you say?”

The look of puzzlement on Nico’s face was frankly adorable. 

Yusuf held out his hand

“Yusuf Al-Kaysani, pleasure to meet you properly Nico.”

Nico was still wearing his adorably puzzled face but was polite enough to clasp Yusuf’s proffered hand in his. 

“Joseph Jones was my stage name I decided that I wanted to publish poetry under my name. Keep it well away from Joseph, I sort of want to move away from him. Though I had a brilliant time with him.”

“So, will you, Yusuf that is. Will you write with me?”

“I wasn’t sure about Primo, but I was willing to give it a go. Nico I’m more than happy to work with.”

And he winked

Nico was about to reply when his phone rang

“Hey Nile, sorry I’m not back yet. What? Lykon! I’ve heard of him.”

Yusuf gave him a thumbs up

“That’s amazing news.”

Yusuf watched as Nico stood clearly excited about the prospect of working with Lykon. Yusuf was pleased too as Lykon had been Joseph’s producer and he was excellent at it. He was also a good man and one that Yusuf was proud to call a friend. He was lost in memories so missed the moment that things changed but he suddenly became aware of Nico sitting down and wrapping his arms around himself, leg jiggling so hard the table was moving.

“Andy said Copley could stop him releasing it! Nile, people can’t see that video. I am calm Nile I just, no I’m with Yusuf. He’s Joseph. Joseph is Yusuf. No don’t come here his kids are asleep, they are ill. I’ll get a cab back later. I should probably explain to Yusuf, warn him so I’ll be a while. Ok. I love you too.”

He hung up and hugged himself tighter. Yusuf wanted to wrap his own arms around him but simply reached out and took one of Nico’s trembling hands in his.

“Nico, Nico you’re scaring me. Nico look at me.”

Nico raised his face, tears falling freely now but he refused to meet Yusuf’s eyes.

“Can you tell me what’s wrong? Maybe I can help.”

Nico took a deep breath

“I’ll try but, but you won’t want to work with me.”

“Let me be the judge of that.”

He grabbed a box of tissues from the counter and Nico took one. Yusuf smiled at him gently and said 

“If you don’t want to do this you really don’t have to.”

“I should but can you turn the big light off?”

Yusuf did and left them sitting in the reflected glow of a small lamp. Nico took one glance at him from under his lashes, took a deep shuddering breath and began to speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Nico! Next Chapter will be a little bit different and we’ll find out just what the hell has happened to him.
> 
> Your support is amazing. To all of you who have kept reading. Thank you!


	7. Refrain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies. I was absolutely blown away by the reaction last time! And a massive thank you for all of you who are reading this I see you too. The chapter count has increased coz this was originally shorter and part of the last chapter.
> 
> This is where the hurt comes in. This is where we find out what happened to Nico. I don’t think it’s too explicit but my boy has been through some stuff. I would say it’s emotional cruelty. If you would like to skip it then stop reading near the end at “Tell Steven what you just said Nicky.” I’ll summarise in the end notes.

_30 years ago-_

Bad things in stories always happen on horrible days. But this isn’t a story and the sun is shining in a cloudless sky when a young woman carefully and ever so gently pins a note to the blanket swaddling her 3 day old son. She weeps as she places him in the basket that has been left at the door for this very purpose. She bends forward to kiss him once, twice and says a blessing over him before she rings the doorbell and walks away. She doesn’t look back, she can’t. Snuggled in his blanket her son doesn’t wake even when the door is opened and one of the nuns tasked with running the orphanage picks him up. She reads the note which says in carefully printed handwriting ‘Nicoló, di Genova’.

* * *

_25 years ago_

Nicoló Di Genova is a good boy the nuns always say. A good and kind little boy if a bit too serious. His eyes are large and sea green and they fill with tears often. Never for himself though, Nicoló can fall over and cut his knee open and not make a sound but if another child is hurt or upset Nicoló will weep with them, he will weep for them. 

He rarely speaks. At first the nuns whisper amongst themselves that he might be a little simple but the intelligence in those big eyes of his belies that. When they start to school him they realise he is actually a very bright little boy but he has a stammer. Words that spill from his pen refuse to come from his mouth.

The first time anyone hears Nicoló sing they cannot believe it is actually him. Sister Maria looks around for another child but no, that is Nicoló Di Genova outside the chapel singing. His voice is high pitched he is only 5 years old after all and a small boy for his age but the tone is pure. His big eyes are shut and he sways slightly. 

When he is called before the sisters he is frightened that he has done something wrong and he wracks his brain to work out what. He is a good boy, well, he tries to be good but maybe he’d been naughty by mistake. They ask him to sing and he blinks owlishly at them. Is singing naughty? The nuns sang he liked listening but he wasn’t a nun and..

“Piccolo Nicoló.”

Says Sister Maria

“Piccolo Nicoló, don’t look so scared. Singing is a wonderful thing and you are very good my child. Would you sing for us?”

The others in the room are looking at Nicoló strangely. Not nastily, but as if they think he can’t do it. He opens his mouth but the words won’t come. He sees them in his head but they sort of get stuck. Sister Maria smiles and begins to sing a hymn that she knows Nicoló knows well. He starts singing so quietly at first that they can’t really hear him, just see his mouth moving but as another person joins in he gets louder. His eyes close and he tilts his little head up lost in the music. He doesn’t see the looks of wonder around him. When he finishes he is praised which he likes very much and they say they will get him singing lessons. He doesn’t know what they are but he does like singing.

* * *

_20 years ago-_

Nicoló is 10 now and still loves to sing. The singing lessons have done more than train his voice they have helped his breathing and his speaking. He still stammers occasionally when he is very tired or particularly emotionally stressed. Nicoló is not one to waste words but when he speaks the others listen. He stands up for anyone who needs him to but isn’t afraid to get his hands dirty. He isn’t perfect but who is? 

He has nearly been adopted twice in the last 5 years but neither went through. Nicoló is never told the reasons behind it and being Nicoló he simply assumes that they didn’t want him really and found a better kid, that Nicoló just wasn’t good enough. He finds the whole process unnerving. These strange people arrive and say they are to be his Mamma and Papà and then he never ever sees them again. At all of 10 years of age he is quite pleased that he is now too old to be considered for adoption.

Nicoló’s favourite place to be is the nursery. His friend Mario thinks him odd but the babies are so sweet and so loving. They don’t mind if he plays with them but doesn’t say much and they all like it when he sings to them. One day he would very much like to have a little one all of his very own, he tells his friend Mario this but Mario thinks that babies are stupid.

* * *

_13 years ago_

Nico is now 17 and will soon be making his way into the world. He has no idea what this actually means for him. He’s still shy and has no idea what he wants to do. Mario wants to be a footballer. Nico doesn’t know how somebody gets paid to play football but Mario is his friend so he supports him and they try to find addresses of football scouts so they can invite them to watch Mario play. Nico enjoys watching Mario play but not because of his skill with the ball, Nico just enjoys watching Mario do anything. He thinks he is beautiful, the most beautiful person he has ever seen not that Nico has seen many people. They’ve kissed a few times, hands exploring but that’s all. Mario only seems interested if there is no-one else around but Nico can understand that, he thinks of himself as a bit funny looking and lanky but maybe he’ll grow into himself. 

Nico is still shy except for when you put him on a stage. If he can be someone else or sing then he comes to life. Even Mario can see he has talent and encourages him to apply to a drama school

“It’s something to do Nico.”

So Nico applies and then auditions and is accepted. He cannot believe it but he has a place at a very prestigious acting school which also will allow him to study music. Mario has not impressed anyone with his footballing so he refuses to be pleased for him. Nico finds this a little hurtful but Mario is his friend and Nico is more than a little love with him so he damps down the hurt he feels and comforts Mario.

* * *

_18 months ago_

Nicoló Di Genova is happier than he has ever been. He is making a name for himself in the world of acting and the last film he was cast for needs him to sing and play guitar. The role is a supporting one but could get him noticed internationally. 

He meets up with Mario occasionally and his childhood best friend has turned into someone he can’t recognise. He drinks far more than he ought and isn’t a pleasant drunk. Nico tries to help him when he can but Mario either wants too much or throws it back in his face. One evening after Nico has paid off his latest debt and tried to sober him up Mario pushes him against the wall and tries to kiss him. Nico pushes him off with ease

“Oh c’mon Nico, you always wanted this.”

“I have never wanted this, not like this. Don’t contact me again.”

Mario tries to grab him around the throat and twists his arm painfully. Nico pushes him off again and breaks his nose. That’s the last he ever sees of him. 

Journalists keep asking him what he wants to do next with his career and he trots out the usual things, the things that are expected of an actor his age but really what he wants is a home and a family. His apartment looks like it has come straight from the pages of a magazine and it feels like it too. When he’s worked late, when he comes home from working away there is no one to meet him, no one to talk to him, no one for him to love and Nico knows he has a lot of love to give.

There have been few men other than Mario but it’s never got further than some kissing and an awkward, and usually disappointing fumble. That will change one day, he knows it in his soul. One day he will meet a man to love and then, then he will be home.

* * *

_11 months ago_

“Nicoló Di Genova?”

“Nile Freeman?”

Not the most exciting start to a friendship but Nico and Nile click immediately. She is scouting for the Steven Merrick agency. One of the biggest there is with its head office in London but others around the world including LA. Nico has heard a few warning stories about Merrick and his methods but isn’t that true about the industry as a whole. This could be his one chance to really make it. 

Nile is a breath of fresh air and it’s not long until Nico loves her. He imagines this is what it would have been like to have a sister. Nile has a mother and brother back in America and it’s clear that she misses them with every fibre of her being but she says Nico helps. 

Nile loves Nico as a brother. She wants nothing more than to manage his career and he agrees readily. The day they sign the contract is one of the best days of either of their lives. Being assigned to Merrick’s agency means they have access to his properties. They could have lived separately but they decide to share. Nile discovers that Nico is the kindest most loving man she’s ever met and Nico discovers that Nile is one of the wisest and bravest people he’s ever met. They have no secrets from each other. 

Life is good. 

Steven Merrick is a strange man but luckily Nico doesn’t have much to do with him. The first time Nico meets him the man quotes Shakespeare at him before staring. Nile tells him later that Merrick likes it when people applaud, Nico laughs but them looks up to see Merrick watching him intently.

“That can’t be good, he’ll sack me. Can he sack me?”

“It’ll be fine Nico, you’re like the golden goose he isn’t going to risk losing you.”

Nico spends a lot of his time going to auditions and for a while not really getting anything. He almost starts to panic but Nile is at his side the whole way. Most of the time they are inseparable, you rarely see one without the other- that is until Keane. 

_9 months ago_

Nico stands in front of his wardrobe panicking slightly. Merrick’s head of security. Keane, has asked him out for a meal. It’s nothing too fancy so he doesn’t want to wear a suit but he needs something more suitable than his standard combats and a hoodie. He gives up and goes to knock on Nile’s door, so close are they that he doesn’t actually need to say anything, 

“The black jeans that actually fit properly and that red shirt. Don’t do all the buttons up!”

“I love you!”

“Don’t go saying that tonight Nico and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“I probably won’t do anything you would do either!”

“Shut up Nico! Love you.”

“Love you too Nile.”

Keane is running late and Nico sits at the table in the restaurant convinced that he’s been stood up. Convinced that everybody knows he’s been stood up, convinced that...

“Nicky, I am so sorry I’m late! Work was a nightmare. I thought you might have gone.”

he presses a kiss to Nico’s cheek

“I am very glad you haven’t .”

Nico feels himself flush as he looks up. Keane, just Keane-no other name, is a very handsome man who seems to have fallen hard for Nico. He isn’t sure why but he likes it. Nico hadn’t noticed the flirting until Nile pointed it out and kept pointing it out. Merrick seemed to keep contriving situations so that Keane and Nico were together. Nico could only assume that Keane really was keen and had asked his boss for help. Merrick and Keane certainly got on well and there was a whole security team so Merrick had plenty of people to choose from. 

The meal is pleasant and Nico only stammers occasionally. Keane walks him to the door and kisses him goodnight. Part of Nico wants to ask him in but he doesn’t.

Later Nico says 

“Isn’t it a bit weird for the head of a talent agency to have a whole security team? Keane was special forces before.”

Nile looks up from painting their nails

“It’s extremely weird but then so is Merrick and he doesn’t exactly win friends easily.”

They continue to date. Keane has been a perfect gentleman right from the beginning. He listened as Nico explained his lack of experience and that he really wanted/needed to take things slowly.

“I understand if you don’t want to wait for me.”

“Nicky, you are more than worth waiting for.”

Nico filled Nile in excitedly as they shared a tub of ice-cream later that night. She smiled but it didn’t reach her eyes.

“Please be careful Nico, there’s something about him. I can’t see what but my Spidey senses tingle when he’s around.”

“I’m a big boy Nile, but thank you.”

In turn Nile tells Nico about Andromache Scythia-Ngo the head of the Old Guard Agency. 

“She’s amazing Nico, her agency has a brilliant reputation and she’s approached me. She’s made it clear I’d be welcome there.”

Nico’s world freezes

“That’s great, I, um...”

“Nico, I am not going anywhere without you and you’re under contract.”

“Oh thank fuck..... I can’t do this without you.”

* * *

It’s months before they sleep together but Keane is gentle and Nico thinks he is happier than ever. Keane tells him that he loves him that night and Nico wants to say it back he really does but much like when he was a child the words stick in his throat.

They start to spend a lot more time together. Nico goes to Keane’s flat, Nico cooks for him, Keane tells him that he loves him and Nico tries to say it back but he can’t. Keane asks him what the problem is and Nico can’t explain. 

“Do you believe I love you Nicky?”

“I think s-s-so but, but I d-d-don’t understand why.”

“Because I do. I love you, come to bed.”

Keane says it so easily 

“Pass the salt, I love you. Come to bed, I love you. I’m working late, I love you. I’m going out with the lads, I love you.”

The words fall out of Keane’s mouth but that’s all he says thinks Nico. There’s nothing behind it but that’s an unkind thought, a cold thought so he pushes it down.

* * *

_3 months ago_

Nile has been feeling uneasy all day. She can’t put her finger on it but the little hairs on the back of her neck are standing on end. There’s a tingling feeling in her calves as if she’s preparing to run, but to what or from what she cannot tell. Nicky gives her one of his amazing hugs which helps but not completely, in desperation she rings her mother

“You sense something baby girl. A storm coming. You keep your eyes open and your running shoes close. And my god if someone hurts you I’ll kill them.”

There’s a party this evening at Merrick’s to which Nile is not invited but Nico is. He’ll be going with Keane just as he does everything with Keane these days. He spends most of his time at Keane’s flat but still manages to spend lots of time with Nile. He’s with her now getting dressed and excitedly telling her that tonight is the night

“I’m going to do it. I’m going to tell him I love him.”

Nile comes to do his tie for him. She cups her hands on his face and looks at the joy there. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I am. I love him Nile.”

She watches as Keane comes to pick him up. Watches as Keane kisses him and the the uneasy feeling intensifies but Keane has never hurt Nico and her best friend genuinely seems happy with him.

The party is an odd one but Merrick’s parties usually are. There are lots of people eager to spend time with Nico and he does his best to be pleasant and charming, the perfect leading man. Keane stays close but not too close, almost as though he doesn’t really want to be seen with him. ‘Where did that thought come from’ Nico thinks as he speaks to someone about something.

Finally there is a gap in proceedings and he grabs Keane pulling him into one of the empty offices. His heart is fluttering and he prays that he won’t stammer, not over this please not over this. He kisses Keane and then takes a grounding breath

“I love you.”

Keane pulls back and starts to laugh which isn’t the reaction Nico was expecting but thinks ‘he’s happy I finally said it.’ Keane is still laughing as he drags Nico into Merrick’s office. Merrick is sat at his desk looking bored with a couple of the guys from his security team. Keane is still laughing and Nico is very confused but Merrick did keep putting them together so maybe Keane wants to tell him they’re in love, oh, and he’s Keane’s boss and..

“Tell Steven what you just said Nicky.” 

Keane’s voice has an edge to it that Nico doesn’t recognise, that Nico doesn’t like.

“W-w-what?”

“Oh great the bloody stutter! We don’t have all night Nicky. Repeat what you said to me!”

Keane’s hand is tight around Nico’s wrist, it is too tight in fact and he attempts to pull free.

“For god’s sake Nicky!”

“I s-s-said that I l-l-l-love you.” 

Keane starts laughing again but it sounds cold and cruel now. The other men are joining in with him and this is weird. Nico really doesn’t want to be here anymore, he does wrestle his arm free as Keane bangs the desk and says

“Five hundred, five hundred that I couldn’t get him to believe I loved him and make him say it back. Well I did it, I just won that bet boys!”

Merrick claps Keane on the back 

“Took you long enough though.”

He stops and stares hard at Nico.

“Look at you Nicky, you’re a bloody mess.”

Nico’s brain isn’t working. This is a dream, no this is a nightmare. This isn’t real. This cannot be real. He feels the tears starting to fall and he needs to leave, wants to leave to get out and away but his body won’t move. 

“You s-s-said you l-l-loved m-m-me.”

His voice sounds so small he barely recognises it

“Love you! Why the hell would I love you? Why the hell would anyone love you?”

The others are still laughing but Keane is deadly serious. He stalks towards Nicky and grabs him, his arms clamped around Nico’s shoulders a cruel mockery of an embrace. He turns them both so they are staring at their reflections in the window. 

“You’re a mouse Nicky. A weird looking mouse at that.”

He grabs Nico’s face and points

“A mole, you’re in movies you idiot! You should get it removed.You’re supposed to be sexy!”

The laughter from the other men is louder now. But not as loud as the pounding of blood in Nico’s ears. 

“Oh and thank god I never have to listen to that stupid snorty laugh again, so irritating!”

He lets go of Nico who droops thinking it’s over. Please, please let this be over.

“And by the way you are by far the worst lay I’ve ever had Nicky-wouldn’t recommend it boys.”

Somehow Nico manages to get away from him, from them and out of the building. They don’t try to stop him but the sound of their laughter follows him. He gets back to Nile but he’s not entirely sure how. Later, days later, she tells him he had waved down a cab and shown the driver their address. 

When Nile opens the door, Nico is not thinking enough, his brain not functioning enough to use his keys, she assumes he has been attacked and in a very real way he has. She checks him over for injuries and is about to call the police but he stops her. She offers to call Keane for him instead and he physically collapses. It takes him hours to get the story out, painful hours where Nile just holds him and listens. He’s slumped against her, unable to hold himself up, his voice is dull and flat and so unlike him. When he finally falls silent apart from the sobs still shaking him he has unleashed an avenging angel in his sister, she wants to fight and she will fight. She doesn’t move from his side, not until morning but that is only so she can go and resign and say that Nico is coming with her-contract be dammed. 

When she comes home Nico is still crying but silently now. The tears fall even as he lies unmoving, pale and drawn, curled on their sofa in a foetal position. She sits next to him, pulling him onto her lap and starts crying again herself because it’s worse than they thought. Merrick won’t release Nico from his contract and should he try to leave he’ll leak the video

“V-v-v-video, Nile what video?”

He looks at her for the first time in hours and he’s Nico but he’s not. Those eyes that are so kind, loving, and mischievously teasing are now full of so much pain and betrayal that she wants to wrap him up and run and not stop running.

Nile can’t lie to him, not to her brother. She can’t hide this from him even if he’s broken, hurt and more confused and scared than he’s ever been in his entire life. Feeling physically sick and gripping his hand she plays him the short clip Merrick sent her of the video Keane had made of him and Nico having sex. Nico is clearly visible and all too easy to identify. Keane on the other hand could be anyone. Nico becomes almost catatonic and Nile does the only thing she can think of.

Nile rings Andromache Scythia-Ngo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Summary- It turns out that Keane was lying to Nico. Their whole relationship was just a bet that Keane couldn’t get ‘Nicky’ to love him and say it back. He then says some awful things implying Nico is unloveable. Nico is broken and goes home to Nile. When Nile resigns and tries to get Nico out of contract it becomes apparent Keane has made videos of them having sex and Merrick threatens to leak the tape. Nile does the only thing she can think of and rings Andy._
> 
> I’m sorry. I’m sorry! I promise that we’ll return to softness in the next chapter. Nico needs wrapping in comfort and love and frankly my friends so do I!


	8. 6th Verse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After that last chapter I needed me some fluff and love and softness and of course twins so here you go!

By the time Nico stops talking his voice is hoarse and scratchy. He hasn’t looked at Yusuf once since starting his tale, conversely Yusuf hasn’t taken his eyes off Nico. Yusuf is equally furious and devastated but he pushes down the anger for now. Earlier he had wanted to gather Nico into his arms and that urge is back ten fold

“Nico?”

Nico looks at him, his eyes damp and red. He looks shattered both in terms of being broken but also in that he is absolutely exhausted. Yusuf stands and holds out his hand, he moves slowly and lowers his voice to the tone he uses when the kids are upset. 

“Let’s have some tea and go next door where it’s more comfortable. I’ll call you a cab when you’re ready.”

Nico doesn’t know why or how he trusts this man, a man he’s only just met but somehow he does and it’s throwing the complete lack of trust he had in Keane into sharp relief. He’s confused but he feels safe and it is quiet and he wants so desperately to feel safe and to be quiet with somebody and so he does it, he takes Yusuf’s hand. 

Yusuf is surprised when Nico accepts his hand but also touched. This man is so trusting and from what he’s seen of the way he is with the kids full of kindness too. He gives the hand in his a gentle squeeze and leads him to the other side of the kitchen to put the kettle on. 

“Chamomile?”

Nico is drifting off where he stands but he gives the smallest of nods. Yusuf makes them both tea and leads him into the lounge where the sofa is still a giant nest of cushions and blankets. Yusuf sits and gestures to the room at large his meaning clear ‘sit wherever you are comfortable.’ Nico pauses briefly feeling the need to be close to somebody, to be close to Yusuf. He sits next to him, not touching but close enough to feel the warmth from him. 

They sip their tea in companionable silence. The lamps in this room give it a pleasant golden glow, it is peaceful and warm and Nico is so very, very tired. His eyes begin to close and he feels Yusuf take the half-full mug from his hands. He tries to say ‘thanks’ but before the words can make it to his mouth he’s asleep.

It is still early but Yusuf can see that Nico is out for the count and he has no intention of waking him to send him away so he covers him with a blanket.

* * *

Ever since her encounter with Meta Kozak Nile has been on edge. She and Sebastien leave the event as quickly as possible thankfully without bumping into Merrick or Kozak again. They find a cafe where Nile puts in a call to Primo, who Sebastian learns is actually called Nico, and warns him about Merrick’s threat to release some sort of video if the deal with Lykon materialises. 

Nile is the very picture of calm whilst in the call but as soon as she hangs up her shoulders droop and her face crumbles. Sebastien buys them both ridiculously large hot chocolates and produces a packet of tissues. 

“Video?”

“Yeah, look I can’t tell you without discussing it with Nico but obviously it’s compromising.”

“I understand.”

“He said he was with Joseph Jones and his kids but that Joseph is actually Yusuf. I wanted to go round but his kids are sick.”

“Yusuf Al-Kaysani is my best friend Nile. More than that he’s my brother and I swear to you he’s a good man, the best I’ve ever met in fact.”

Yusuf Al-Kaysani, that name rings a bell and Nile digs through her brain to find it.

“Wait, the poetry guy Nico was obsessing over?”

“He is a poet.”

Nile looks more and more relieved as Sebastien tells her about his brother’s kindness and good heart. She clutches at the hot chocolate more for comfort then anything else and then grimaces

“I’d better call Andy.”

* * *

Andy is enjoying an extremely rare evening at home with Quynh when her phone rings, she glances towards it

“Leave it!”

And so precious is her time with Quynh that she ignores it. She ignores it the next time it rings but on the third ring she snaps

“Yes! Nile?”

Quynh knows her wife well enough to know that whatever Nile is telling Andy it is not good, not good at all. Andy sighs, head in her hands

“I’ll call Copley first thing and we’ll work out what to do. Where’s Nico now? Joseph? Then he’ll be fine Nile. I’ll call you in the morning.”

She hangs up and drops her head onto Quynh’s shoulder

“Merrick again?”

Andy groans

“Every time I think it’s over and we’ve done enough he comes back. Over and over again and I’m just so tired of it.”

“It’s bad isn’t it?”

“Yes, yes my love it is.”

Quynh strokes her hair

“Then we’ll get through it together. You and me Andromache, until the end. And if we have to fight we’ll do that together too.”

“My little pit viper.”

Andy can’t sleep that night but Quynh, as always, is by her side.

* * *

Yusuf picks up his phone and heads into the kitchen with the mugs. From what Nico said he and Nile are close and she will be expecting him to call back. He rings Sebastien.

“Basti, yeah the kids are fine except for Chicken Pox. Listen, do you have a number for Nile? Oh, can I talk to her then? Hi Nile, just wanted to let you know that Nico told me , he told me everything and he’s worn himself out. He’s fallen asleep and I don’t really want to wake him. Of course you can come here tomorrow, Basti has the address. But you’ve had Chicken Pox right? Ok cool. Bye.”

He feels better after talking to Nile and she seems happy enough after Basti vouched for him. He goes back to the lounge and Nico hasn’t moved. He doesn’t feel right going to bed and leaving him down here in a strange house so he makes himself comfortable in one of the armchairs and grabs a new sketch book. He itches to draw Nico but that feels like a violation when he’s asleep so he sketches his babies from memory. 

At some point in the very depths of night Nico has a nightmare. Yusuf has dozed off but wakes quickly, the benefit of living with five year olds. He kneels next to the sofa and tries to wake him gently

“Nico, wake up. It’s ok. Just wake up Nico- follow my voice back to me.”

Nico doesn’t fully wake but he whispers

“Nile?”

“I called her and she knows you’re staying here.”

“I’m staying here?”

“Yes, for tonight.”

Nico mumbles

“I’m staying here tonight.”

And with that he’s asleep and doesn’t wake till morning. Yusuf doesn’t think he sleeps but he wakes with the sun poking him in the eyes. He goes to make himself a vat of coffee and manages half of it before the twins call for him. They are itchy and miserable so he gives them a bath and plasters them in lotion before giving them another dose of medicine. They are exceptionally clingy today as he takes them downstairs but they do manage a small glass of milk each. He’s beginning to wonder how he can make breakfast when they won’t let him go when a very sleepy and ruffled Nico wanders in. There are squeals of excitement as both his children rush to hug Nico’s knees, Nico looks surprised and happy in equal measure.

“Uncle Nico you done a sleepover!” 

“Yeah, looks like I did bambina. Yusuf, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to impose.”

“No imposition but you can take those two out of the way for me to make breakfast. Oh, I spoke to Nile last night and she knows you’re safe. She’s going to come round later.”

The smile Yusuf gets from Nico might be the sweetest thing he’s ever seen, apart from the kids of course. They smile at each other for at least 45 seconds until 

“Uncle Nico, Uncle Nico can we finish Frozen?”

“Of course Mia.”

Mimma makes her way to the lounge but Paolo is still clinging to Nico’s leg. He lifts his arms and Nico obediently picks the little boy up. Paolo studies his new uncle’s face for a few seconds before throwing his arms around his neck. Nico raises an eyebrow but Yusuf just shrugs.

Nico sorts the film out and sits on the sofa, within moments Paolo is on his lap, he pulls Nico’s arm round him and holds his hand. Mimma is at his side holding his other hand whilst she explains the finer points of Disney animation to him again. Yusuf appears with plates piled with pancakes, sliced bananas and berries. 

“Lo, Mia, Uncle Nico needs his hands to eat!”

Mimma lets him go but pushes back so she’s snuggled into his side. Paolo lets his hand go but won’t let Nico move his arm. Nico thinks this might be the happiest he’s been in months. The twins don’t eat a lot but they do manage something which is better than yesterday. Lo swaps all his blueberries for Nico’s bananas without his father noticing. Yusuf notices of course and winks at Nico, Nico thinks that Yusuf winks a lot and each one fires a tiny spark of warmth in him. 

After breakfast Yusuf washes up and Nico showers before borrowing a long-sleeved blue top from Yusuf. It’s tighter than he would usually wear but it smells like Yusuf and for some reason he finds that comforting. After his shower he texts Nile who comes back to him to say that Andy is meeting Copley and she’ll be in touch later. Nico’s nerves return immediately.

In the lounge Mimma and Paolo are sitting on the floor drawing and Yusuf is snoring gently in his armchair. Mimma proudly presents Nico with a picture of four people

“That is me and that is Lo and that is Baba and that is you.”

He holds it as if it is the greatest piece of artwork he’s ever seen because it is.

“Thank you both, I love it.”

They are both staring at him and even though they’re only five it’s a little unnerving. As one they edge closer.

“Uncle Nico are you sad? You seem a bit sad.”

Says Mia

“Bit sad.”

Echoes Paolo. Nico gets up from his spot on the floor and goes to sit on the sofa, they follow him. 

“I am a bit sad. I had a friend, well I thought they were a friend but they were mean to me. They said mean things.”

Mimma is scandalised 

“Friends are supposed to be nice! Mean people are, are...stupid.”

Paolo’s big blue eyes fill with tears

“My friend Thomas was mean and now he’s Mark’s friend and they won’t play with me.”

Nico thinks he would like to have a little word with Thomas and Mark.

“Thomas is stupid and I tolded him so. Baba says real friends don’t do that. You can play with me though Lo.”

Nico wraps an arm around Paolo and says

“Mia’s right Lo, friends aren’t supposed to do that. I think you are both very lovely and people would be lucky to be your friends.”

“You should get Baba to be your friend Uncle Nico because he is never mean and he tells us stories and is funny and he makes us feel better if we are ever ever sad.”

“I think we are friends now Mia. At least I’d like to be.”

He isn’t sure how long Yusuf has been awake but the now infamous wink says it’s been long enough.

“Bed head?”

Asks Yusuf to break the silence 

“Nicely tousled” 

answers Nico with a laugh.

* * *

Andy is frustrated. More than frustrated she is angry. James Copley her lawyer of choice is calmly going over their options which seem to be non-existent to Andy. 

“Surely we just take it to the police.”

Nile has been sitting quietly only the tapping of her pen giving away her anxiety.

“If we were dealing with anyone else I would say absolutely we should. But knowing Steven Merrick as I unfortunately do he would simply leak the tape and make a big show of firing some poor intern. Our best and possibly only hope is to come to a deal with him.”

“So he successfully blackmails us into getting exactly what he wants! Find me another option.”

“Andromache I have exhausted all the options...”

Nile stands up 

“She’s not asking.”

Copley nods and sensibly says nothing as he gathers his papers. Andy doesn’t look at him as he leaves and Copley can’t help but feel a little relieved, there is something more than a little intimidating about Andromache.

As soon as he leaves Andy flops down into her chair dramatically. Nile pushes a plate of baklava towards her and Andy picks at it. 

“What do I tell him Andy?”

“You tell him the truth. We will not lie to him but we are not giving up, I am not giving up. Merrick has got away with far too much for far too long.”

She slams her hand onto her desk

“No more Nile. We tie this up and we get rid of Steven bloody Merrick and his little friends for good.”

* * *

Nico made everybody omelettes for lunch and the twins were fascinated by him cooking in their ‘very own kitchen’. They eat the omelettes with “oohs” and “yums” as if they’ve never had one before which is blatantly untrue. 

As the afternoon draws on the kids become fidgety. Yusuf smothers them in lotion and Nico gives them a lolly each. They don’t settle until Nico gets his guitar and plays them lullabies as Yusuf sketches. Mimma falls asleep but Paolo is fighting it and he clambers into Nico’s lap as soon as he puts the guitar down. He starts twisting his hands in Nico’s top until he pulls himself up and fiddles with his earring again. Finally he whispers

“Uncle Nico will you teach me to play the guitar like my Papà”

“I would love to teach you to play the guitar Lo.”

Paolo’s eyes widen

“Do you really and truly promise?”

“I absolutely really and truly promise.”

“Wow.”

And he curls up and falls asleep his hands still fisted in Nico’s shirt.

“Thank you.”

Yusuf has stopped sketching and is staring at Nico again.

“Fab was never without his guitar but I never learnt. It would mean so much to him and to me if Lo learnt to play.”

“It’ll be my pleasure.”

They fall into one of their comfortable silences only the ticking of the clock, the scratch of Yusuf’s pencil and the soft breathing of the twins can be heard. 

“This is for you.”

“Hmm?”

Nico had been miles away and yet nowhere. Yusuf is holding out a piece of paper so Nico leans forward as much as he can without dislodging Lo. It’s a sketch of him playing guitar, eyes closed and the twins looking at him happily.

“This is amazing. You’re giving it to me?”

“Of course.”

Nico stares down at it and a small frown line appears between his eyes.

“Nico, what’s wrong. Don’t you like it?”

“I love it but you drew me... I look...”

“I just draw what I see, exactly what I see and you are a beautiful man Nico.”

Nico blushes and Yusuf definitely wants to make him do that again. 

“I’m not.”

“Forgive me but you are. Look at the twins for me, how accurate are they?”

“Identical, ohhh!”

Then very quietly

“Do I really look like this?”

“Yes Nicoló you do.”

Silence falls again only broken when the doorbell rings. 

The twins wake up and grumble, Nico is still soothing them as Yusuf ushers in Nile and a man Nico assumes is Sebastien, of course Uncle Basti from the park. 

“Who are you?”

Nile bends down to speak to Mimma

“Hello, I’m Nile, I’m Nico’s friend.”

Mimma stands to her full height, fists on hips and she glares at Nile.

“Are you the bad friend what was mean to Uncle Nico and made him sad?”

Nile looks a little shocked

“Um, no I’m his best friend.”

Mimma looks to Nico for confirmation of this fact.

“Yes Mia, Nile’s my very best friend.”

Mimma changes tack as abruptly as only a five year old can

“Ok, hello I’m Mimma and that’s my brother Paolo we’re twins you’re really pretty and I like your hair do you...”

“Mimma, you need to let other people speak habibti.”

“Ok Baba.”

Nile answers Mimma’s many questions whilst Sebastien pretends to get annoyed and finally swoops her up into a hug. Mia giggles

“Uncle Basti! We’ve got a brand new uncle and he’s really nice and plays the guitar and does give us lollies.”

“Oh does he now? Is he better than me then?”

“No Uncle Basti, you’re silly!”

Sebastien shakes Nico’s hand and then ruffles his nephew’s hair. Paolo is clinging to Nico’s shirt as if he’s going to be dragged away from him at any moment.

Yusuf offers to make tea and coffee and Nile says

“Nico I’ve not given Booker any details.”

“You should, I’ll help Yusuf. Mia come give me a hand.” 

Paolo won’t let go even when Nico stands so he shifts him to his hip and Mia takes his hand meaning that he’s actually physically incapable of helping Yusuf at all. By the time they go back into the lounge Nile has quietly filled in Sebastien who claps Nico on the shoulder

“Count me in if I can help.”

“Me too, we are making this album together and Lykon is perfect. That idiot will not win.”

“Thank you, all of you.”

“I want to help Uncle Nico!”

“And me! I help too.”

“You both are already.”

Mimma is happy to play on Yusuf’s tablet whilst the grown ups do boring talking but Paolo still refuses to let go of Nico, he’s cuddled up on his lap as Nile fills them in on Andy and Copley’s meeting. 

“So Lykon won’t happen.”

“He will Nico, we’ll fix this.”

Says Yusuf fervently. Nile has been watching him intently since she arrived but he doesn’t blame her for a minute, in fact he’s delighted that Nico has such a loyal friend.

“I’m just going to have to go make some phone calls. I’m sorry guys.”

Sebastien excuses himself and the others begin to discuss anything that is remotely possible. As the time goes on the ideas become more and more outlandish culminating in Nile saying

“I could just throw him out of a window.”

They’re all still laughing when Sebastien reappears looking slightly smug.

“Sorry guys but I’ve just got myself a new job and Joseph Jones my friend you have a new agent i.e. my new boss.”

Yusuf shares a look with the others before asking 

“Ok who?”

Sebastien takes a deep breath before saying

“Steven Merrick.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh Sebastien!! 
> 
> As always much love to you for reading ❤️


	9. 7th Verse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I didn’t mean to make you wait a week but life got in the way, stupid life! So without further ado please have the longest chapter yet!
> 
> UPDATE- Somehow a tiny section for this got left out. Nile and Nico have a very small scene on the way to Andy!

“Sorry guys but I’ve just got myself a new job and Joseph Jones my friend you have a new agent i.e. my new boss.”

Yusuf shares a look with the others before asking 

“Ok who?”

Sebastien takes a deep breath before saying

“Steven Merrick.”

There is a moment of stunned silence before a flurry of movement and noise. Yusuf and Nile jump to their feet and Nico pulls Paolo a little closer to him.

“What the hell Basti?”

“Sebastien no! Why? Why?”

Mimma puts down the tablet and is now clinging to Yusuf’s leg.

“Baba, Baba why is everybody cross?”

Paolo picking up on the sudden tension in the room starts to sob and that is what finally gets through to everyone. Nico hugs him whilst Yusuf picks up Mia. Nile and Sebastien both look pained.

“I think it’s time for these two to go to bed. Nico can you bring Lo? We’ll finish this off in a minute.” 

Yusuf and Nico take the kids upstairs and leave Nile and Sebastien glaring daggers at each other. Paolo is still sobbing and Mimma’s bottom lip is quivering ominously as Yusuf sits on Mia’s bed, he pats the bed next to him and Nico sits there with Paolo.

“It’s ok my darlings. Nobody is cross, not really. Uncle Basti has done something we don’t understand yet and it was a bit of surprise but we just need to talk about it. Everybody still loves you.”

To his surprise both of the children then turn to Nico

“Your Baba is right. We just need to do some boring grown up talking but I’m sure it will all be ok. And we all still love you. Now you are both very tired so it’s time for bed.”

“Will you be here when we wake up Uncle Nico?”

Paolo is gazing up at him hopefully

“Um, no bambino. I need to go back to my hotel.”

“He’ll be back soon I’m sure Lo, now teeth both of you.”

They get them ready for bed and both of them want Uncle Nico to stay for their story. Nico finds Yusuf’s calm voice incredibly soothing, clearly the kids do as well as they are asleep by the time Yusuf and Nico leave the room. At the top of the stairs Yusuf takes Nico’s hand in his

“Whatever the hell is going on here I gave you my word that I would help. I am going to stand by that, please believe me Nicoló.”

Nico nods as he realises that he’s never believed anything as readily or as fully as he does Yusuf’s word. They make their way downstairs hand in hand neither of them wanting to be the one to let go. In the living room Sebastian and Nile are silent. They have taken seats opposite each other, Nile is still glaring at Sebastien and he is swigging from his hip flask. Both of them do double takes at the sight of Yusuf and Nico holding each other’s hands but neither of them say a word. There is silence as Yusuf and Nico sit then after a deep breath Yusuf says 

“You’re not a piece of shit brother but I am struggling with this. Please tell me you haven’t betrayed Nico, betrayed all of us.”

Nile rolls her eyes

“That’s exactly what he’s done! After all his talk of Merrick being an ‘odious little man’. Why are we even listening to him? He’s a pathetic man, Nico we should go.”

“Nile, we should at least hear him out. Let’s give him that.” 

Sebastien raises his flask at Nico.

“Well Basti?”

Sebastien takes another swig from his hip flask, honestly does that thing ever run out? Then he sits forward in his chair, he speaks to everyone in the room but his focus seems to naturally fall back to Nile.

“Ok, first things first some background on me. I haven’t always been a good man, a decent one I hope but not always a good one. When I was young I developed a talent as a hacker and occasional forger, I was good at it but still got caught and spent some time in prison. That’s the reason my wife Amelie divorced me. 

Yusuf obviously knows this already, Nico and Nile glance at each other but don’t interrupt.

“I meant it when I said that I want to help you Nico. From the outside I can support you but not much more than that. Andy seems to think that there isn’t much her lawyer can do and he’s meant to be good right?”

Nile nods

“Now we all know that Merrick has been talked about for years. We’ve all heard the rumours, yes? He IS an odious little man Nile and like I said I can support Nico from the outside but from the inside I can actually help.”

He stops to take another swig from his flask and the others look at each other

“I’ve been trying to live since Amelie left me but to be honest I’ve been doing a shit job of it. Other than Yusuf and the little darlings upstairs I’ve got nothing. I have a particular skill set that could help you out, I could use it to do the right thing for the right reason.” 

He pauses, looking at them all individually.

“I swear on all that I love that I am not betraying you.”

As he says those words he looks directly at Nile. 

“Yusuf, you trust him?”

“I do”

“And Nico, you trust Yusuf.”

“I do Nile.”

“Fine, but if you do anything to hurt any of us in this room I swear I will end you.”

“As you should ma cherie!”

“Why Joseph Jones Basti?”

“Joseph was the sweetener to our little deal. Merrick might be an awful person but he isn’t stupid. I turned him down yesterday and now I’m accepting, he wanted to know why. I said that Joseph was going to join the Old Guard Agency but pulled out because of the deal they did with Primo. The name Joseph Jones carries a hell of a lot of kudos, he wants to add you to his roll of fame.”

Sebastien continues

“Luckily Primo and Joseph didn’t exactly hit it off. The word is out there and spreading as good gossip does. Nile and I can and will fan that flame.”

Nile is looking at him appraisingly 

“You’ve actually thought this through Sebastien.”

“As much as I can. I need help though. Nile, I need details of people I can trust on the inside. Yusuf, Nico I need you two to carry on the hate in public. Is that going to be possible?”

He looks pointedly at their hands which are still linked. Nico drops his head down just for a moment and when he looks up any trace of Nico is gone. Instead cold green eyes stare at Sebastien. Primo is arrogance personified, he stands slowly and stalks over to Sebastien, dropping forward he cages him with his arms and says in a voice that drips with menace

“You think you can tell me what to do? You think for one moment I’m going to listen to a word you say?”

Then just as suddenly as he switched into Primo, Nico is back, grinning and punching Sebastien playfully on the shoulder.

“Uhh, ok, award winning actor I get it.”

Nico high-fives Nile on the way back to his seat and Yusuf gives him a one armed hug whilst smiling warmly at him. 

“Yeah Yusuf, don’t do that in public.”

Sighs Sebastien.

“So what are we actually going to do?”

Nile seems to have decided that this is happening and that she is ok with it.

“I ingratiate myself with Merrick and anyone else I can, using my star client Joseph of course. I do some digging behind the scenes and come up with whatever I can to take him and Keane down for good. Andromache will need to act like she’s giving in but take her time over it. Nico keep promoting Primo and we’ll have you and Joseph kick off back stage somewhere.”

“Meanwhile we start work on your album.”

Yusuf is smiling at him again and Nico feels a little overwhelmed but thanks them all. They chat for a bit longer then Sebastien and Nile leave together for ‘planning reasons’. Yusuf and Nico could have made a comment but neither of them does. Yusuf shuts the door and they stand in the hall staring at each other. 

“I should go, I’ll get a cab.”

“I can call you one.”

“Thanks “

For some reason now they are all on their own the conversation feels stilted. Nico fiddles with his sleeves and tries to ignore the thought that he would like nothing more than Yusuf to ask him to stay. He gives an entirely half-hearted smile and points upstairs

“I’ll grab my bag.”

Yusuf nods and as soon as Nico is out of sight he buries his head in his hands and lets out a muffled groan. He fights the urge to ask Nico to stay, he’s been through so much and Yusuf has promised to help him. He also has to think about the kids, he’s not even considered dating since they came into his life. Hold on, dating! What is he thinking about?”

“ ‘suf? Yusuf? Are you ok?”

“Sorry, yeah bit of a headache I’ll be fine.”

Nico looks concerned, far too concerned considering yesterday morning they hated each other. Nico reaches out and lays a cool hand on Yusuf’s forehead and it takes all his strength not to lean into the touch.

“You don’t have a temperature but keep hydrated in case you are coming down with Chicken Pox too.”

Yusuf simply nods and watches as Nico checks his bag.

“Guitar!”

“Taxi!”

They say at exactly the same moment. They bustle about and then meet in the hall again.

“We should swap numbers.”

Exclaims Nico scrabbling for his phone. They do just that and then there is the distinct noise of a car pulling up outside. Unknown to the other man they both mentally curse it for arriving so swiftly. Nico picks up his bag and his guitar case as slowly as he can and holds out his hand

“Thank you for having me.”

‘Thank you for having me!’ Why does he sound like a child?!

“Thanks for helping with the kids, you’ll have to come back to see them Uncle Nico.”

‘And me’ adds Yusuf’s inner voice.

“I’d love to see them, I’ll call you tomorrow after I speak to Andy.”

They shake hands and Nico walks slowly down the drive. He wants to turn round but doesn’t dare, he can’t bear to see the door to their lovely home shutting behind him, shutting him out. He’s never felt more comfortable anywhere and he doesn’t quite understand why. He catches sight of himself in the rear view mirror and realises he’s still wearing Yusuf’s shirt. If he wears it to bed and finds the lingering smell of Yusuf comforting then he certainly doesn’t admit it to himself. One thing is certain though, he doesn’t cry himself to sleep that night.

Yusuf stands at the door watching Nico walk away from him and though he’ll speak to him tomorrow he desperately wants him to come back already. ‘Turn round’ he begs to the Nico in his head, ‘please just turn round and come back’. But Nico doesn’t . There’s not even a glance as he jumps lithely into the back of the taxi and it pulls off, taking Nico away from him. He watches until the lights are gone, until the sound of the engine has died away. He closes the door on the deserted street and Yusuf goes into the living room, he glares at where Nico should be sitting. He closes the door on the living room too.

* * *

Nile and Sebastien are sitting in the bar of Nile’s hotel. They’ve been here since they left Yusuf’s. The whole point of being here is to come up with a plan for Sebastien to follow whilst ‘undercover’. They are doing that but they are also chatting. They’ve talked about Sebastien’s past and his divorce. They’ve talked about Nile’s mother and brother. They’ve talked and laughed and they’ve had a lovely time frankly. There is something else that Nile wants to talk about however

“Yusuf, is Nico safe with him? He was so hurt Sebastien and he can’t go through that again even if they are just friends.”

To be fair to Sebastien as much as he adores his brother he doesn't just blindly answer. He pauses and finishes his drink

“Yusuf Al-Kaysani is one of the best men I’ve ever met Nile. He’s got a huge heart and there isn’t a nasty bone in his body. He’s a fair man and he won’t stand by and watch an injustice being done. He’s not a saint but you can trust him completely with Nico’s heart but he will always put the twins first.”

“As he should, thanks Booker.”

Sebastien raised an eyebrow

“Booker?”

“Sorry it’s what I’ve been calling you in my head.”

“I like it. Plus Booker/Le Livre works.”

“Ok then Booker let me give you a list of people who will want to help and that you can trust. Give them my name and get them to call me.”

Sebastien watched her as she wrote down any possible information she could think of to help him. Her fire was feeding him and he felt alive, properly alive for the first time since Amelie had left him. 

“What do you think?”

“Hmm?”

Damn, what had she said to him

“How should Nico and I play this?”

“I’ll let you know what I get Joseph booked onto and we’ll get Primo on too so they can ‘meet’ again. We’ll get that done soon and they can have a little bust up. That’ll mean Joe and I can bond with Merrick and Keane.”

The thought of ‘bonding’ with Merrick and Keane makes them both feel slightly sick. 

“I’ll keep sending you opportunities for Primo. You won’t be able to mention me but I’ll do whatever I can.”

They could have finished the planning in a couple of hours? They both know that but neither of the regrets the time they’ve spent. They part finally promising to keep in regular contact, for practical reasons of course. Nile’s phone has Sebastien’s number stored as ‘Book’ whilst Nile is stored as ‘Chèrie’ in Sebastien’s. She had pulled a face at this and Sebastien flushed muttering that it just fitted his aesthetic.

Nile walks away thinking ‘Do not fall for the handsome French man Nile!’. Sebastien walks away thinking ‘Do not mess this up. Do not hurt Nile!’.

* * *

Nico wakes in the quiet comfort of his hotel room. It is almost clinically clean and tidy and he hates it. He misses the twins and their dad. Pushing down his feelings yet again he gets himself ready and goes to meet Nile. 

Nile is her usual put together self over breakfast but there is a lightness about her that Nico hasn’t seen before. Her attention wanders too and it’s only when her phone buzzes for the umpteenth time in the car on the way to the Old Guard that he puts 2 and 2 together. He waits for her to finish typing before 

“Planning went well then?”

“Yes Nico we planned many things which is why we’re going to see Andy.”

“Do I need the ‘talk’ with Sebastien?”

“What talk?”

“The ‘if you hurt Nile I’ll chop your bits off’ talk.”

She makes a scandalised noise but grins at him anyway.

“Not yet, but I’ll let you know!”

* * *

The twins still weren’t well enough to go to school but they were starting to feel a lot better. Adorably they’d gone looking for Uncle Nico the moment they got downstairs and were both very upset that he wasn’t there. Yusuf was also missing him and promised the twins that he’d come and see them soon. 

Sebastien has been busy texting him all morning and it’s fascinating but every time he looks at his phone he’s disappointed that it’s not Nico. ‘Snap out of it’ he tells himself as the twins colour in some designs he drew for them. 

He spends the rest of the morning on edge. Waiting for Nico to call, reading Basti’s texts, waiting for Nico to call. Even the twins pick up on his restlessness and they end up playing games just so that Baba can concentrate on something.

* * *

Sebastien’s face hurts. He’s plastered a fake grin on his face all morning and it’s now giving him a headache. He’d been greeted by Meta Kozak which in itself was an ordeal. They’d taken the lift up to the 15th floor penthouse, of course Merrick had a penthouse, in silence. Basti tried to get her to talk but even his Gallic charm failed. The situation got worse when the lift doors opened to reveal Merrick and Keane. The urge to kick someone was almost overwhelming but Sebastien merely grinned harder and made polite small talk. 

Steven Merrick has proved to be even more pretentious than he thought possible, he kept quoting Shakespeare and pausing for the deferential applause of Sebastien and Meta. Keane was too busy trying to look tough in the background. 

Finally even Merrick runs out of things to boast about and Sebastien is sent off with Kozak. Thankfully he is granted an office of his own. Admittedly it is an extremely small office, in fact it may actually qualify as a cupboard but Sebastien is delighted by it. The more privacy he can get for his investigations the better.

Kozak talks him through how everything works. She clicks on his keyboard and brings up the company’s intranet and then a folder called ‘Policies and Procedures’. 

“Please ensure that you read through all these and sign them.”

“Fine.”

“I’ll leave you to settle in. Steven will want to meet with you soon to discuss your plans for Joseph. We’re all very much looking forward to meeting him.”

“Oh as is he Meta, as is he.”

He keeps the fake smile on his face until she leaves the room pulling the door shut behind her and then fires off a quick text to Nile and Yusuf

“We’re in.”

* * *

Andy has not moved or spoken since Nile started speaking. They are in Andy’s comfortable office which is a world away from the cold glass and steel of Merrick’s ‘super agency’.

“You want me to go along with what Merrick wants whilst Sebastien tries to find some dirt on him.”

“Trust you to put it in a nutshell but yes, make him think you’re going to do a deal but get Copley to draw it out as much as possible to give Booker, give us all some time.”

“Nico, you’re happy with this?”

“I am. I don’t think I’m the only person they hurt Andy. And even if I was they could do it again. We need to stop them, I’ll do whatever I can.”

Andy nods and opens her desk draw to pull out a smallish white box. Opening it she shares around the squares of baklava. Nico and Nile look at each other as they’ve never seen her share baklava before. Andy eats hers with a look of pure bliss then wipes her fingers in a napkin she produces from somewhere and levels the others with one of her most penetrating stares

“Ok, I’m in and I’ll do whatever it takes to bring him and his little empire crashing down.”

They are still smiling when Nile gets a text from Sebastien.

“We’re in.”

“There is one more person I would like in on this though especially if we’re going to up the promotion of Primo.”

“Quynh?”

Asks Nile and Andy nods then turns to Nico

“Do it, tell her everything. I’m going to give Yusuf a quick call.”

Andy waits for the door to close before turning to Nile

“Do I need to worry about him and Yusuf?”

“Booker assures me that all will be well, I am keeping a close eye on them both though.”

Outside Nico calls Yusuf and feels his heart start to speed up as the dialling tone echoes in his ear. He tells himself to calm down but can’t help grinning when Yusuf answers in seconds, was he waiting for the call? He can also hear the twins in the background and what a joy that is

“Hey.”

“Nicoló.”

“Andy’s with us completely, she’s bringing Quynh in too.”

“So, we’re actually doing this?”

“We are, we’re going to bring them down.”

There’s some squealing in the background 

“Nico, there’s a couple of people here who seem to want a word.”

“Uncle Nico!”

Mimma and Paolo are talking all over each other so all Nico can do is make little humming noises and grin stupidly

“Where are you? We played Hungry Hungry Hippos. I done colouring. Are you coming back soon? We aren’t in school again. Ok bye”

Nico is still laughing when Yusuf is given the phone back. They spend so long chatting about the twins, about the ‘plan’, about the weather that Nile comes to find Nico. Hanging up he feels happier than he has for months and his face aches from smiling, he tells himself it’s only because of the plan to bring down Merrick and nothing to do with the 30 minutes he’s just spent on the phone to Yusuf.

Across London Yusuf is smiling at his phone. All the restlessness from earlier is gone and he tells himself it was all down to not knowing what Andy’s reaction would be. Even the twins pick up on the fact that Baba is much happier than he was earlier and they have lots of fun making chocolate chip cookies together, they even get to eat some of the chocolate before they put them in the dough. Yusuf loves every moment and ignores the little voice in his head whispering Nicoló’.

* * *

Sebastien spends the next four days convinced that Merrick suspects him of being up to something. He feels like he’s constantly being watched or accompanied by Merrick himself or Keane and Kozak. He becomes so paranoid that he calls Nile who assures him it’s always the case with new starters above a certain grade. 

He creates a new message group for them called _Army_. Nile calls him immediately

“We’re an army of 6?”

“We’re an ‘elite’ army!”

He spends time creating code names for them all; ‘Booker’, ‘Agent’, ‘Poet’, ‘Boss’, ‘Style Queen’ and ‘Dangermouse’.

> **Poet:** _“Why is Nico ‘Dangermouse’?”_
> 
> **Booker:** _“ No REAL names ‘Poet’!”_
> 
> **Dangermouse:** _“What is a Dangermouse?”_
> 
> **Agent:** _“It’s a cartoon.”_
> 
> **Dangermouse:** _“???”_
> 
> **Poet:** ~~“So because he’s deadly but cute!”~~
> 
> _This message has been deleted by the user_
> 
> **Booker:** _“They think you’re a mouse but you are going to DESTROY THEM!”_
> 
> **Style Queen:** _“Hi guys, are you all free in 3 weeks? We’re having a party.”_
> 
> **Booker:** _“You aren’t meant to just chat on this!”_
> 
> **Boss:** _“Shut up Book!”_

On his fifth day Sebastien is summoned to Merrick’s office. Merrick witters on about something incomprehensible for ages and Sebastien just nods at random intervals. Finally after at least 20 minutes he demands that Sebastien brings Joseph in the next day. It’s a Saturday but Sebastien agrees. 

Yusuf is a bit surprised that Merrick wants to meet him on a Saturday but it doesn’t really make a difference. Until a few hours later when he realises it very much does. Basti will be with him and Celeste will be working. He picks up and puts down his phone on four separate occasions before he dials

“Yusuf!”

“Hi Nico, listen I need to ask you a favour if that’s ok?”

“Sure, fire away.”

“Merrick wants to meet Joseph tomorrow. Basti will be with me and Celeste will be working so I was wondering if, I know it’s a massive thing to ask but would you...”

“Yusuf I would love to babysit. What time do you need me there?”

“You’re a lifesaver. Um 9.30! I probably won’t be that long but the kids would love you to stay for the day, they keep asking when you’re coming back.”

“Can’t wait, see you tomorrow.”

“Thanks Nicoló.”

* * *

Yusuf can’t honestly say if he or the kids are more excited about seeing Nico. The doorbell rings at 9.05 and he flings it open to reveal Nico laden with re-usable shopping bags. 

“Sorry, I’m a bit early.”

“And you appear to have brought the contents of a shop with you.

Nico merely grins at him. Within seconds there is a squeal of 

“UNCLE NICO!”

And the twins launch themselves at him in a whirl of arms, he drops his bags to catch them. 

“Oof, yes I’ve missed you both too.”

“What’s in the bags? Is it for us?”

Asks Mimma as she pokes at one of them. Nico smiles

“I thought we might do some cooking together, if you two are willing to help me?”

“What are we going to make?”

Nico crouches down and whispers loud enough for Yusuf to hear

“How about we keep that a surprise for your Baba when he comes home.”

He winks at the twins who think that this is the best idea they have ever heard. They take the bags through to the kitchen but Nico refuses to let Yusuf look in any of them. That proves difficult as the twins seem determined to look through each and every one and whisper things to each other. Yusuf distinctly hears ‘tomatoes’ and ‘chocolate’ which seems a slightly odd combination. 

Yusuf has time to have a very quick coffee with Nico whilst the twins tell him all about their return to school. He hangs on their every word and is suitably scandalised by the continuing saga of the missing blue crayons. All too quickly the time comes for Yusuf to leave. He gives his kids the usual massive cuddle and tells them to be good for Uncle Nico. He leaves with the sound of laughter ringing in his ears and wants nothing more than to stay but he promised Nico he would help so he heads off, as if into battle. 

As soon as Yusuf leaves Nico rolls up his sleeves and asks the twins if they are ready to help, which they most definitely are.

“What are we making?”

“We are going to make pizza and a chocolate cake.”

Two worried faces look up at him

“We don’t know how to make pizza.”

Says Mia whilst Paolo adds

“We are only five.”

“I know how to make it so I only need you to help me. I think it’ll be fun and also quite a bit messy.”

He winks at them and they giggle 

“Baba says we are good at making a mess. What do we do first?”

“First we wash our hands then we pour flour all over Baba’s counter.”

“Woah!”

Nico can’t help but smile as he helps them wash their hands. He used to love helping in the kitchens when he was little, living in a hotel means he hasn’t been able to cook for ages. Pizza will be fun for the little ones and he had spotted Yusuf’s proving drawer last time and was excited to use it.

“Ok, lets make the dough for the pizza bases. Ready to get your hands stuck in?”

“YESSSSS!”

* * *

A few hours later Yusuf arrives home in a foul mood and with a blossoming headache after spending far too much time in the presence of Merrick and Keane. It had taken every ounce of strength not to just head but Merrick and throw Keane over his shoulder. Yusuf was not a violent man by nature, far from it in fact but those two men were simply vile. Vile and childish. He had sat listening to them bad mouthing Primo and felt his blood begin to boil. Luckily Basti had been able to take their attention long enough to allow Yusuf to breathe. He’d then managed to feign interest in the planned re-launch of Joseph’s career. At the end of the meeting he had to stop himself running from the room. Basti left him to meet Nile for a ‘planning’ session in a rather nice restaurant and Yusuf was free to go home. 

He stands outside his front door breathing deeply and determined to leave all the anger and pain outside his home. Opening the door he is hit by the sound of joyful giggling from the kitchen. He makes his way through to find Nico in rolled up shirt sleeves helping Mia and Lo wash their hands. They are all somewhat covered in flour, and clearly having a wonderful time.

“Hello’

“Baba, you came back!”

They launch themselves at him and he feels his heart clench as it always does. He knows that they feel loved and safe but ever since Fab and Mia’s accident they are always so relieved when he comes back to them. 

“Baba we are making pizza!”

“Pizza, really Mia?”

“Yeah we made the tomato sauce from real live tomatoes too!”

“Real live tomatoes, wow.”

“Baba when we made the bread stuff we didn’t even use a bowl and we had to put our hands right in but we did wash them first.”

Over the top of their heads he can see Nico is wiping his eyes from laughing so hard.

“You’ve all been very busy.”

“Yeah but we got to wait now because the bread has got to do, um...”

“The dough has to prove so we have a few hours before we put the pizzas together. 

“And we made choc...”

“That’s a secret bambina.”

“Oops sorry Uncle Nico.”

He picks her up and she giggles as he spins them round.

“How about I get changed and we go to the park. Maybe have a sandwich there for lunch and we have pizzas tonight?”

“YAAAAAAY.”

Adorably Uncle Nico is shouting ‘Yaaaay’ as loud as the twins are.

Yusuf can hear the laughing as he goes upstairs to get changed and thinks that he would like to always be able to come home to this, it feels right. But he needs to push that sort of idea away so he has a cold shower and deliberately doesn’t think of the man downstairs who is currently singing to his babies.

* * *

Paolo is having the best day ever! He got to do very cool baking with Uncle Nico and Mia and they had to put their hands in and everything. They are going to have pizza tonight what they have made themselves and now Baba is home and he is going to go to the park with Baba and Mia AND Uncle Nico.

He and Mia spend ages choosing exactly the right ball to take with them. They walk to the park and Mia and he hold hands in the middle. Uncle Nico holds his other hand and Baba holds Mia’s. By the time they get to the gate for the park he is bouncing on his toes because he is so excited. 

In the park they can let go of hands and run around but they have to stay close to Baba or Uncle Nico and not run too far away. Mia always wants to go a bit further than Paolo does but she doesn’t ever leave him behind. 

They have lots of fun playing football, Uncle Nico is really good, even better than Uncle Basti but Paolo thinks he won’t tell Uncle Basti that because it might hurt his feelings and that would be mean. After football they go for a walk and Mimma starts to ask Baba about feeding the ducks.

“Mia you know Lo doesn’t like the ducks.”

“Sorry Lo I forgot.”

Uncle Nico is looking at Baba. They do that quite a lot thinks Paolo, just look at each other and not talk but grown-ups are strange.

“Mia, how about you and Baba feed the ducks and Lo you stay with me, maybe we could watch?”

Lo thinks that sounds ok so he agrees. They go together to buy bags of duck food for Mia and Baba and Uncle Nico says something really quietly to Baba. Baba and Mimma wander off towards the little lake with their bags of seed leaving Paolo and Uncle Nico to watch them. They do watch them for a while until Uncle Nico says

“Would you like to go a little closer Lo?”

Paolo chews his lip and thinks very carefully. It looks like Mia and Baba are having lots of fun and the ducks aren’t chasing them but he’s a bit scared, a bit more than a bit scared really. Uncle Nico hasn’t said anything else and Paolo likes that. Sometimes when he’s trying to think grown-ups will just keep talking at him and it confuses him. Mia is laughing now and it sounds like fun but there are really quite a lot of ducks.

“Too many ducks.”

Uncle Nico nods and then points over to a duck that’s all on its own. 

“How about we go a bit closer to that one?”

He crouches down so he can look at Lo

“I really and truly promise that you can say stop if you want to. And we’ll only go as close as you want.”

Paolo chews his lip again, he is scared but he trusts Uncle Nico who has kind eyes and hasn’t ever never lied to him so he nods once.

“Ok Lo, brave boy. Hold my hand.”

Paolo does and they walk very slowly towards the duck that’s on its own. Paolo tugs on Uncle Nico’s hand when he thinks they are close enough and Uncle Nico stops straight away and gives him a smile. His smiles aren’t always big like Baba’s but they are very nice and they make Paolo feel safe.

“How do you feel?”

“A bit scared but not run away scared.”

“You’re doing really well bambino.”

“We could go a little bit nearer Uncle Nico but just a very little bit.”

They move a little bit closer and then a bit closer again and then, much to Paolo’s own surprise he asks Uncle Nico if they can go a teeny tiny bit closer. Uncle Nico crouches down and Paolo stays behind him. It’s safe here because even if the duck runs at him Uncle Nico is in the way.

“Lo, how would you feel if I held my hand out to feed the duck. You can stay behind me. Would that be ok?”

That is a very big question and Lo has to think extra carefully. If Uncle Nico feeds the duck it will come very close but he can hear Mia and Baba laughing and he wants to have fun too. He nods once but then hides completely behind Uncle Nico. Uncle Nico takes some seed out of his pocket and holds his hand out for the duck who starts to waddle over. Paolo gets a bit more behind Uncle Nico and makes sure he’s holding onto his shirt just in case. The duck doesn’t seem to be moving that fast though. 

The duck gets much closer and starts pecking at the seed in Uncle Nico’s hand. He holds his other hand out for Paolo who takes it and moves out from behind him just a step, then another step, and just one more until he’s at Uncle Nico’s side. The duck finishes the food and looks at them. Uncle Nico takes some more duck food out of his pocket and says 

“How about I give you a little bit and you can throw it down for him?”

Lo thinks that might be ok so he nods. It is a very small nod but Uncle Nico does one of his smiles and puts a tiny bit of duck food in his hand. It doesn’t look like tasty food, not like pizza or chocolate. He reaches forward and he drops it near Uncle Nico’s boot. The duck comes a bit closer and that’s really very close now but Uncle Nico puts his arm around him and it’s ok. Uncle Nico gives him some more food and he throws it a bit further away and the duck waddles off to get it.

“Funny duck.”

Uncle Nico gives Paolo a big hug, stands up and says he was very brave and then Mia is running over and Baba is with her too

“Mia, Mia I fed a duck!”

Mia gives him one of their extra special extra secret twin hugs and starts singing 

“Lo fed a duck, Lo fed a duuuuuuuck”

“Baba I done fed a duck and I was a bit scared but I done it.”

Baba just looks at him for a minute and then he scoops him up and spins him round really fast

“Lo! Lo you brave, clever boy. I am so proud of you.”

Paolo does feel very brave and all warm inside. He and Mia start to play chase around Uncle Nico and Baba. The grown ups are doing that thing where they look at each other without talking again but Lo doesn’t spend long thinking about it because there is Mia to chase and maybe they can play football again and they are going to have sandwiches in the nice cafe and then go home for extra special pizza and chocolate cake.

‘Yes’ he thinks as Mia starts to chase him instead ‘this is the best day ever’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What, no cliff hanger? There was quite a lot more about ducks in this than I intended! 
> 
> Next time in the absolutely, definitely last chapter (?) will there be pining over pizza? Will Nile and Booker have to do more planning? Will Quynh throw an amazing party? 
> 
> As always thank you for reading-it really does mean the absolute world to me. Stay safe xx


	10. 8th Verse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did what I didn’t want to do. I added another chapter!
> 
> I really didn’t want to but they still have quite a lot stuff to do and this was getting quite long-the longest yet in fact. I do want to get the last (definitely) last chapter up soon!
> 
> **TW** Just want to warn that Yusuf tells Nico about coming out to his parents and he gets upset. It’s not a lot but I don’t want it to sneak up on anyone. If you want to avoid stop at   
> _He sits back in his chair and closes his eyes._  
>  and start again at   
> _Time passes_   
> if you do that you’ll get the comfort part.

The rest of “pizza day’ as it comes to be known is as much of a success as the morning had been. Nico ordered lunch whilst Yusuf took the kids off to wash their hands. The table was the only one left and was a little too small, Nico’s thigh was pressed up against Yusuf’s and he was about to apologise but Yusuf really didn't seem to mind. 

As they left the park Paolo yelled 

“Bye Mr Duck.”

Which had them all laughing.

By the time they get home the pizza dough has more than doubled in size which is very exciting for the kids and has them believing that Uncle Nico is a ‘real life wizard’. They have huge fun knocking the dough back by punching it and then Nico splits it so they can make their own individual pizzas. 

“We get a whole pizza for our own to eat!”

“They are very small bambino.”

“Whole pizza each. Wow!”

Yusuf keeps getting distracted by watching Nico helping the kids. The three of them laughing and and enjoying themselves. Mimma clearly adores him already but his sunny little girl loves everybody. What has amazed him is how much Lo trusts his new uncle. Lo is a shy and sensitive little soul so for Nico to get him to not only trust him but also to feed a duck was incredible. 

“Baba! You didn’t make yours!” 

Mia is pointing at Yusuf’s distinctly un-pizza shaped lump of dough.

“Uncle Nico you’d better help him. I don’t think he’s very good at it.”

Nico moves around the table and leans around Yusuf to pick up the dough. Yusuf can feel Nico’s breath on his on his neck and the heat from his arm where it is lightly resting on his and...NO! He isn’t going to do this. It isn’t fair. He takes his dough back from Nico and deftly shapes it himself. Nico doesn’t say anything but he’s close enough for Yusuf to see the clench of his jaw. 

They eat ‘extra special pizza’ followed by chocolate cake and then play games until it is time for the twins to go to bed. Nico washes up whilst Yusuf gets them ready and then Nico is summoned to their room. He stands by the door and watches as they say goodnight to their parent’s photo

“We made pizzas and cake with Uncle Nico and then we played games and it was fun. Goodnight Mamma, Goodnight Papà.”

“I fed a duck and I was a bit scared but Uncle Nico stayed with me and it was ok. Goodnight Mamma, Goodnight Papà.”

Nico catches Yusuf’s eye at that very moment. Yusuf is looking directly at him as if not able to believe that Nico is actually real. Yusuf tucks the kids in and they want a hug from their uncle too before they beg him for a song. Nico sits on the floor between the beds and starts to sing with Yusuf next to him, his eyes closed. Nico carries on singing long after the children are asleep, he feels relaxed and happy with Yusuf a solid warmth at his side and he doesn’t want to break the stillness of the room and more than that he doesn’t want to leave. Eventually he finishes a lullaby and moves to stand up and the two men make their way downstairs. 

“Would you like a tea Nico?”

‘Please stay’ thinks Yusuf ‘just stay a little longer’

“Yes please.”

In all honestly Nico says yes before he’s processed what Yusuf has asked him. Anything that allows him to stay here, to stay with Yusuf is something he’ll agree to. The feeling of not wanting to leave is starting to fill him again. Cold and uncomfortable but Yusuf smiles at him and Nico feels like a mountain flower turning its face to the sun.

Nico is smiling at Yusuf and it’s beautiful, he is beautiful. Yusuf wants to sketch him immediately but he’s offered him tea and he doesn’t want to scare him off. He has a huge variety of teas but ends up recommending chamomile again. He makes a pot this time because it strikes him as polite and totally not because it will keep Nico here longer while they drink it.

Nico could easily sit but he chooses to stand with Yusuf. He watches as he prepares their tea and is fascinated by Yusuf’s hands, an artist’s hands delicate but sure in all they do. He remembers Yusuf holding his hand and he feels his face flush. 

Yusuf turns to ask Nico to take the cups and sees the soft flush on his cheeks ‘even more beautiful’ he thinks but doesn’t dare wonder what might have caused it. 

They stare at each other for a moment too long until Yusuf mentally shakes himself and heads to the table. As soon as Nico sits he realises he’s made a huge mistake as they are sitting in the same places and with the very same tea as they did on the night Nico opened himself up completely. From the ticking of Nico’s jaw he’s just realised the same thing. 

“Would you like to move?”

Nico swallows heavily but shakes his head 

“No, I just had a flashback but this is good.”

Yusuf looks like he’s about to speak but changes his mind at the last second.

“I just mean that I’m glad I told you. It hurt at the time but I feel better for it and I’m so grateful you’re helping me. That you’re all helping me.”

He lowers his head and Yusuf reaches out to him. He doesn’t take Nico’s hand but he leaves his own within millimetres of Nico’s.

“Thank you for trusting me.”

They smile at each other which somehow turns into a laugh. 

“I want to thank you for today. The kids have had a fantastic time and I don’t know how you did what you did with Lo but thank you.”

“It was just time and I couldn’t have managed it with both of them together. You know Lo reminds me so much of me at his age.”

Yusuf can suddenly picture a five year old Nicoló all big serious eyes, solemn and sensitive just like his Lo. It hits him hard that Lo has Yusuf, Mia, Basti, Celeste and now Nico himself. Who did little Nicoló have? Nico must be able to read his thoughts as he moves his hand to cover Yusuf’s. 

“I was always well cared for. Loved I suppose in all the ways the nuns could love us and I never had a family so I never knew what I was missing out on. l’ve always wanted kids though, maybe one day.”

He looks so sad, just for the briefest of moments but Yusuf has that urge again to gather him into his arms. Just as quickly as it appeared the sadness is gone

“If you ever need a babysitter again though I’m your man.”

“Oh you are well and truly on the list now mister!”

They drink their tea in a companionable silence and Yusuf tops them up

“Of course the benefit of not having any family is I never had to worry about what they want or expect, never had to do the big coming out to them. Only to friends and I’ve never had many of them either.”

Yusuf grimaces and Nico bangs his cup down hard

“No! Yusuf your parents. I’m sorry. I don’t know why I said that it was... I’ll just go.”

He’s about to stand when Yusuf stops him.

“No, please don’t. It’s all in the past but you’re a friend now so you should know. I want you to know and you were honest with me about your past.”

He sits back in his chair and closes his eyes

“I had a blissfully happy childhood. I was an only child and therefore I thought I was the centre of my parent’s universe and I suppose to them I was. We lived in Tunisia until I was 4 and then we moved to Utrecht. The move was hard for me but I had them both and we were a little unit going through everything together. I liked singing and performing in school but that was alright when I was just a child. As I got older it became clear they weren’t happy with who I was becoming, I think they’d worked stuff out long before I told them. I tried to be the person they wanted me to be but it just wasn’t me. I was miserable, I felt trapped in my own home, in my own head. It came to the point that I had to come out to them. I didn’t want to but I had to.”

He rubs his hand across his eyes and breathes deeply for a few moments but doesn’t look at Nico.

“The night I did it was awful. There was a lot of shouting and so many tears, from all of us. Things were said that I don’t think can ever be unsaid, or forgotten. I walked out, well I stormed out and when I went back a few hours later my stuff was all outside neatly packed and the door was bolted. I’ve not seen or spoken to them since, I’ve not even been back to Utrecht. I had to make my way own way in the world, I met Mia not long after and then a few years later we met Fabio they became my family in every way and they loved me for who I am. I’ve tried writing to my parents but every single one has been returned unopened. The last one I sent was just under two years ago when Mimma and Paolo came to me. I was so lost in my grief and so terrified for these two tiny souls I was suddenly completely responsible for that I just, well I wanted my mother. I poured out everything in that letter, my heart and soul. I told them that even though they don’t want me I try to live the way they taught me to. It was the letter they cut into pieces unopened and sent back, I cried for hours when it arrived because it felt so fresh, like I’d just lost them all over again only this time I’d just lost my two best friends as well.”

There are tears now and they trickle down his face but he makes no move to wipe them away almost as if he doesn’t realise they are falling. He’s gazing into his tea cup as if it will provide an answer or some comfort. It can’t but Nico can and will. He stands up and offers his hand to Yusuf a mirror image of the way Yusuf offered his when Nico broke down in this very room. There’s no hesitation from Yusuf as he grasps Nico’s hand as if it is a lifeline and follows him into the living room in a daze. They sit next to each other and Yusuf starts to sob in earnest. He may be a fully grown man with children of his own but his parents disowned him, his parents don’t want him and it hurts. He’s buried it deep, so deep down but right now it’s fresh and it hurts. Nico lifts his arm and Yusuf almost falls into him. Nico doesn’t speak because he doesn’t have words for this so he simply strokes Yusuf’s back and holds him close. He cries softly along with Yusuf because that’s who Nico is, who he’s always been.

Time passes maybe an hour maybe several and Yusuf’s sobs die down, this time it is he who has exhausted himself. Nico moves and Yusuf clings to him

“Please, please don’t leave me!”

“I’m just getting a blanket, shhh now. I’m here, try to sleep.”

Yusuf lies down and Nico grabs one of the many blankets and throws it over him. He’s fully intending to curl up in one of the armchairs and read but Yusuf whines plaintively and so Nico finds himself getting under the blanket with him. There really isn’t much room on the sofa so they naturally both turn onto their sides with Yusuf’s front pressed against Nico’s back. Yusuf is so worn out he’s asleep in seconds. Nico manages to pull out his phone and text Nile _‘Staying at Yusuf’s. Everything’s ok. Love you xx’_ He shifts to get comfortable and all of a sudden Yusuf’s arms are winding around him and his nose is pressed into Nico’s neck, shortly afterwards a leg is thrust between Nico’s. It should feel weird, it should feel uncomfortable but it isn’t because for some reason this feels like the most natural thing in the world, it feels like he should have been sleeping like this forever. By the time Nile texts _‘Ok, I love you too xx’_ he’s fast asleep.

* * *

“WAKE UP! WAKE UP!!”

Being jumped on by two five year olds isn’t the most peaceful way to wake up. Yusuf realises fairly quickly that not only is he in the living room but he’s also unequivocally embracing Nico and whilst this is embarrassing enough there’s also another reason for him to be embarrassed, one that he’s desperately trying to will away. 

The twins jump off the boring grown ups deciding that they really need to do colouring right this minute now. Nico looks at Yusuf over his shoulder and grins

“Good morning. I think I ‘done’ another sleep over.”

The fact he hasn’t immediately pulled away from him fills Yusuf with a fuzzy warmth. 

“Definite bed head right?”

“Still nicely tousled.”

They take it in turns to shower, both running the water considerably colder than they would usually have it. 

Breakfast is made and the table is cleared. Games are played, songs are sung with Nico letting the twins strum his guitar and cuddles are had. Lunch is made and cleared away and Nico thinks he really should leave even though he wants to stay so desperately it almost hurts. Just as he is about to announce this both of the kids decide to jump on him and ask Yusuf if they can watch another of their favourite films. 

“Maybe Uncle Nico has things to do guys.”

“Nooooo don’t leave us Uncle Nico, we’ll be so sad.”

Trust Mia to go straight for guilt. Lo simply wraps himself round his uncle like a very cute limpet.

“Ok, I’ll stay for one film.”

Yusuf turns to face the TV simply to hide his smile.

* * *

The next week or so sees the ‘Army’ settle into new routines and get to know each other better. Andy and Copley find ever more inventive ways of stalling Merrick. Copley isn’t sure why he’s being asked to do what he’s doing but he despises Merrick and his actions so does it gladly. Nile and Sebastien spend many hours together planning. They plan at restaurants, they plan in pubs and on one memorable occasion they plan at a bowling alley. Nile is very competitive and has a deadly accuracy whilst Sebastien is both less competitive and a little bit rubbish. Nico and Yusuf are starting to work on Primo’s album. Nico is listening to Joseph’s back catalogue and though it isn’t his style there’s no denying that Yusuf is highly talented. Nico usually gets to the house in time for Yusuf’s return from dropping the kids at school. They work all day taking a decent lunch break which is often spent in the park. They pick up the kids together and the twins are now very used to Uncle Nico being in the house, they don’t get so sad when he leaves because they know he’ll be back tomorrow. Even so the nights he stays to tuck them in are their favourites, unbeknownst to the other those nights are Yusuf and Nico’s favourites too. If they weren’t all desperately trying to take down an evil CEO and his henchpeople life would be perfect.

* * *

> **Booker:** _I’ve booked Poet onto the ‘Hello UK’ show tomorrow. I’ve recommended our Deadly Mouse but told them they really need to keep them apart. Agent, speak to Sarah on 02*** *** ***._
> 
> **Agent:** _Excellent, DM is go._
> 
> **Booker:** _Merde! I’ve got company for the recording. Poet/Dangermouse you have to make this look ‘real’!_
> 
> **Poet:** _Oh we will._
> 
> **Dangermouse:** _Yes, just watch us!_
> 
> **Boss:** _Good luck boys! DM, SQ has some clothes for you._
> 
> **Boss:** _Also the party is next week. I’ll send you all the invites._
> 
> **Agent:** _Ooh, I’m so excited! Is there a theme? Dress code?_
> 
> **Boss:** _Masked ball._
> 
> **Agent:** _No way!_
> 
> **Poet:** _Nice choice!_
> 
> **Booker:** _Guys, come on!_
> 
> **Style Queen:** _I have costumes and masks for all of you.  
>  _
> 
> **Agent:** _You have costumes for us?!_
> 
> **Dangermouse:** _Will I be able to breathe in mine this time?_
> 
> **Style Queen:** _Of course!!_
> 
> **Booker:** _STOP IT!_
> 
> **Style Queen:** _Have a gorgeous one for you Book._
> 
> **Booker:** _Oh, um, thanks SQ. I have to go meet the weasel._
> 
> **Dangermouse:** _Goodbye Booker._
> 
> **Agent:** _You don’t have to say goodbye in a chat._
> 
> **Dangermouse:** _It is polite though._
> 
> **Poet:** _You are always very polite._
> 
> **Dangermouse:** _Thank you, you are too kind!_
> 
> **Agent:** _Aren’t you in the same house?_
> 
> **Poet:** _Yes!_
> 
> **Dangermouse:** _Same sofa in fact._
> 
> **Agent:** _*face palm*_

* * *

Yusuf and Nico have to arrive separately to the TV station for the show and given the ground work done by Sebastien they are given staggered arrival times. Joseph makes sure that he arrives late and blames the traffic for the hold up. Primo however turns up early claiming he didn’t want to be held up in traffic. Yusuf and Nico have been messaging each other all morning to co-ordinate their arrivals, both of them also wanting to reassure and be reassured that whatever is said in character is absolutely not meant. 

‘Joseph’ is currently pacing around the green room looking utterly nervous which isn’t unusual given the fact it is live TV and he is supposed to be here to try to re-launch his career. Sebastien is actually running late and Yusuf is only half listening to the person talking him through some basic housekeeping and the running order. 

‘Primo’ does not arrive quietly. Yusuf can hear the click of heels accompanied by a slightly desperate voice calling 

“Sir? Sir, I’m sorry but we do have a separate room arranged for you where you’ll be far more comfortable.”

“Are you trying to hide me away?”

Primo’s voice is ice-cold and Yusuf shudders at the sound of it. Thirty seconds later Primo stalks in followed closely by another member of the production team and Nile. Quynh has gone to town this time and all his clothes look they’ve been sprayed on. The boots are the ones that Yusuf remembers from their first meeting. Once again his eyes are emphasised by black eyeliner. Primo spots Joseph and those gorgeous eyes narrow

“What is he doing here Nile? I thought I told you I didn’t want to see him again!”

“I didn’t know he’d be here. I wasn’t told.”

Nile sounds nothing like the friendly woman Yusuf knows. Both members of the production team are now looking at each other in horror at the situation and Yusuf feels awful for them but he needs to play his part so Joseph speaks up

“I wasn’t told you’d be here either but as I was here first you can run along. If you can run in those boots.”

Primo turns to look at him with so much hate in his eyes that Yusuf finds himself taking a step backwards just at the moment that Sebastien hurries in trailed by a bored looking Meta Kozak. 

“Merde! Did I not make it clear they should be kept apart?”

Both runners now look more than a little terrified at what is unfolding in front of them and they dash from the room no doubt looking for assistance. Yusuf knows they need to speed things up. Nile is glaring at Kozak but Kozak is refusing to even acknowledge Nile’s presence. Yusuf suddenly presses forward and Nico is forced to move back until his back slams into the wall and he grunts. Yusuf almost apologies but stops himself just in time. Sebastien steps forward with his hands raised placatingly

“Gentlemen please!”

“He’s no gentleman!”

Spits Joseph as Primo rolls his eyes. Sebastien continues to move forward and for just a moment he blocks Kozak’s view of Nico who seizes his chance and winks at Yusuf. Yusuf immediately feels some of the tension in his shoulders melt away, he knows this is all an act and that Nico is supremely good at it but the sheer hatred in his eyes had fooled even Yusuf for a moment.

“You think you can get rid of me?”

‘Primo’ is pushing back now and having to bend slightly to bring him level with ‘Joseph’.

“That’s the plan pal!”

Primo laughs and even that has none of its usual charm just sounding dead and totally mirthless. They continue to hiss and spit at each other whilst Nile and Sebastien begin to argue with each other. Sebastien looks slightly taken aback when Nile shouts at him but soon joins in the general hubbub. Meta Kozak doesn’t move or say a word but her eyes widen in pleasure when Joseph and Sebastien appear to gain the upper hand. Mere minutes later the assistant director rushes in accompanied by two security guards. The law is laid down and Primo is invited to a room of his own. As he leaves the room he grabs Joseph’s arm and and growls

“Your time is coming.”

He turns sharply on his heel and towers above a now smiling Kozak

“As is yours.”

If Primo’s smile is cold then Kozak’s is positively glacial. He and Nile leave and Yusuf collapses into a chair.

“Excellent, Steven will be most pleased to learn of this. Sebastien I do not need to see any more so I will leave Joseph in your very capable hands.”

It feels as the though the entire room breathes out after she leaves and the rest of the morning goes smoothly. The production team makes sure that Primo and Joseph don’t get so much as a glimpse of each other again not realising that the minute Kozak leaves the ‘Army’ immediately de-brief in their message group. Joseph’s interview is entirely bland but social media is soon a flutter with the news of his re-launch. Primo’s performance is slightly raunchy for a morning show but not enough to gather many complaints and his social media followings increase during the show. However the true success of the day is the spreading of the gossip about the feud between Primo and Joseph Jones. A fact which Sebastien is happy to relate over the the take away they share happily at Yusuf’s house that very night. The twins are allowed to stay up a little later and they get slightly over excited because not only are Uncle Nico AND Uncle Basti there but also Aunty Nile. Mimma in particular is fascinated by Aunty Nile who is clever and funny and is definitely the boss of Baba and her uncles.

* * *

“What do you think?”

Quynh is gesturing at the six sets of clothes hanging in their spare room.

“They are beautiful, as usual your eye is perfect but...”

“But what Andromache?”

Andy points to the clothes individually

“They seem to be paired up.”

Quynh’s smile can always melt Andy even after all the years they’ve been together but that doesn’t mean that this smile is innocent. Oh no, Quynh’s smile is full of mischief and her eyes sparkle as she sits in her wife’s lap and looks inordinately pleased with herself. 

“Why yes, now you come to mention it they do seem to pair together nicely. How very strange.”

“Are you meddling again?”

“Andromache! I never meddle! I am simply... helping matters along. With style of course. And it is just some clothes.”

Andy pokes her

“Of course I just don’t want to push any of them, especially Nico.”

Quynh stops smiling and cradles Andy’s face gently in her hands.

“I love them too and I wouldn’t do anything to hurt them, to hurt him. I wouldn’t dream of it but even you can see there’s something there, Nico would probably call it destiny and this will simply add a little sparkle. Now, let me show you the masks.”

She jumps off Andy’s lap and delves into the nearest of several boxes rustling through layers of acid free tissue paper. She’s been at the top of her game as a stylist for many years and is the ultimate professional but Andy gets to see he like this, her beloved excited about assembling the perfect costumes and masks for their friends. She watches as Quynh delightedly holds up the masks she’s found for Nico and Yusuf. Andy smiles at her, the smile only Quynh ever gets to see

“They are perfect. You are perfect.”

None of the other masks are unpacked that night.

* * *

Sebastien has never worked so hard or felt under so much pressure. Merrick keeps him busy after all he does have a full time job to do. He’s also working late every evening trying to gain access to the organisation’s servers and when he does he needs to trawl through them. He’s also trying to talk to anybody and everybody that Nile has suggested to him. Nile’s name gets him listened to but the idea of going up against Merrick terrifies most people. If it wasn’t for Nile’s calming effect on him he fears he might explode. Much like Nico and Yusuf they have settled into their own routine and meet every night to go over what, if anything, Sebastien has uncovered. This nightly meeting swiftly becomes the favourite part of the day for both of them. 

Nico and Nile talk about their developing feelings for Yusuf and Sebastien. Yusuf and Basti talk about their developing feelings for Nico and Nile. None of them ever talk about their developing feelings with the person they are actually developing feelings for. Quynh and Andy look on all this with varying levels of amusement and/or frustration. Quynh pins all her hopes on the masked ball.

* * *

It is a truth universally acknowledged that when absolutely nothing has happened for a while absolutely everything will happen all at once. 

A few days before Quynh’s ball Sebastien finds evidence of folders which have been deeply buried within one of Merrick’s servers. There is a huge amount of data contained within them so he sets everything up to download it as covertly as he can and then leaves it to its own devices. 

On that same day just as he is about to call it a night a woman from the Finance Department almost falls into his office. She is sweating ever so slightly and is extremely nervous as she pushes two folders stuffed full of papers into his hands.

“I’m afraid that you haven’t filed these expenses correctly and I did promise Nile I would advise you. I would recommend you look over them carefully this weekend.”

Before Sebastien can say a word she turns to leave the room and immediately bumps into Keane who is blocking the doorway. 

“Ms Mountjoy what brings you up to this floor?”

Keane manages to make an entirely bland question sound deeply threatening without him adding any inflection or moving a muscle. Ms Mountjoy makes a small sort of squeaking noise and Keane inclines his head. Sebastien would very much like to shove Keane out of the way but he settles for 

“I asked for some advice on expenses etc. Many thanks for your time Ms Mountjoy. I’ll come back to you if there’s something I don’t understand.”

Ms Mountjoy gives Sebastien a smile and Keane finally moves out of her way and watches as she literally jogs down the dark corridor towards the lifts. As soon as his back is turned Sebastien manages to shove both the folders into his bag. When Ms Mountjoy is out of sight Keane turns once again to Sebastien and stares at him. He doesn’t enter the room or say a word he just stares. Sebastien’s brain is now starting to panic as clearly Merrick’s head of security has heard about him digging for info or they’ve found his software and he’s been compromised and this is it, he needs an out if he can just get to the lifts- he’ll fight if needs to but he’d prefer...

“Mr Merrick is holding a party for a small select gathering here on Friday and he would very much like you to attend.”

Sebastien says nothing mainly because his body is relishing the ability to breathe once more. 

“Did you hear me?”

“I’m honoured of course but I’m afraid I have a prior engagement.”

“You don’t seem to understand Mr Le Livre. This offer is really not extended to many people. Very few members of staff ever get invited.”

Sebastien sighs and heaves his bag onto his shoulder as squares up to the man who is blocking his exit.

“I understand completely Mr Keane and as I said I am honoured. However, regrettably I will be unable to attend now if you’ll excuse me I really must be leaving.”

Keane does move out of his way but Sebastien feels Keane’s eyes on him until the lift doors slide shut. 

It shouldn’t be a surprise to any of them that Steven Merrick has organised one of his infamous parties for the night of Quynh’s ball. However when Sebastien drops it into conversation at one of their family dinners that very night Nico blanches and leaves the room immediately. Nile and Yusuf both stand to follow him but Nile says 

“You should go.”

Yusuf finds Nico sitting on the floor of the twin’s room between their beds. The twins are deeply asleep and haven’t stirred at all. He has his eyes closed and is breathing deeply as Yusuf sits next to him. Yusuf doesn’t speak, doesn’t touch he just sits and waits. After a few minutes Nico fumbles a bit and grabs Yusuf’s hand but doesn’t open his eyes. Yusuf squeezes very gently but doesn’t do anything else. After another few minutes Nico stands up and leaves the room with Yusuf just behind him. 

They pause on the landing and Nico begins to apologise but Yusuf stops him and for the first time he doesn’t ignore his urge to gather Nico into his arms. It’s a brief hug but one that they both melt into. It’s a sign of how much the other two love them that neither Nile nor Sebastien say anything when they come back downstairs, even when Yusuf spends the rest of the evening with his arm firmly around Nico’s shoulders.

* * *

Nerves have been building amongst them all since Quynh sent them the stunning invites to her charity masked ball. As the date draws closer the nerves just keep building. They will of course be going together but will any of them be going ‘together’ together? Yusuf starts to panic about whether or not he should ask Nico to dance and Basti convinces him that he should and all will be fine. 

“You’ll be asking Nile to dance then?”

Yusuf spends the next 10 minutes convincing Basti that he should ask Nile to dance and it’ll all be fine. 

Nico and Nile are having practically the same conversations at practically the same time in Nile’s hotel room. They’ve recently extended their stay there by a month. 

The twins are hugely excited that their Baba and their Uncles and Aunty are going to a real life ‘ball party’ and make them all promise to tell them ‘every single thing that they do and see and hear and even smell.’ Celeste is babysitting and Basti agrees to get ready at Yusuf’s so that the kids can see them all dressed up and also because if he isn’t with Yusuf he may well not have the guts to go.

Mia and Lo are besides themselves when Uncle Basti turns up to get ready and he barely gets a cuddle before they are literally pushing him up the stairs and chanting ‘get changed, get changed.’ 

Celeste is helping them make their very own masks so they can have their own ball at home. Mia is making a dragon mask and Lo is making a butterfly. Celeste is making a mask that’s all black and is very cool. When Yusuf and Sebastien finally re-appear Celeste applauds and the kids yell “Wowwwwww”. Many photos are taken before Yusuf gives them both a huge hug. 

“Baba, are you gonna fall in love at the ball party?”

“Uhhhh....”

“Because in films when people do go to ball parties they do fall in love.”

Mia and Lo are looking at him very earnestly and Yusuf looks to Basti for help but he and Celeste are trying very hard not to laugh.

“Mia, real life isn’t really like it is films habibti.”

Mia and Lo look totally crestfallen at this tragic news and Yusuf wants to immediately get changed and make masks and watch films with them instead of going out. He hugs them even tighter and promises again he will tell them all about it. As they leave he hears

“But they always do fall in love in the ball parties Lo!”

“Yeah but we do both love Baba so it’s ok Mia.”

“Yeah, hey let’s play parties!!”

* * *

Nile and Nico arrive at the ball before Sebastien and Yusuf. They find a spot to wait where they can keep an eye on the door and distract themselves by people watching until 

“Ohhh.”

breathes Nile and Nico looks towards the door where Sebastien and Yusuf are just entering. The thing about a masked ball is that it is supposed to mask identities but when you know each other as well as these four do it’s impossible. They move towards each other as though being drawn by an invisible force and Quynh’s plan for them all is revealed. Sebastien is wearing a black tuxedo with an emerald green bow tie and matching pocket square whilst his mask is wide and covers him from hairline to the tip of his nose, it is decorated in geometric shapes in emerald green and black. Nile is in a floor length, high necked, sleeveless dress in the same shade of emerald green with a cape in the same shade around her shoulders. Her mask is far more dainty than Basti’s and it sits around her eyes with small diamonds following where the sweep of her eyebrows would be and it is framed with delicate black and green feathers. They stare at each other until Nile extends her hand

“Would you like to get a drink?”

“I certainly would.”

They look slightly concerned about leaving Yusuf and Nico who haven’t said a word yet but Basti whispers 

“Leave them to it.”

Whilst Nile and Sebastien mirror each other perfectly Yusuf and Nico appear to be the opposites of each other. Nico has always found Yusuf attractive but he can’t stop staring at the vision in front of him. Yusuf is in a deep blue tuxedo with a yellow bow tie and pocket square. His mask covers the top of his face and is a perfect version of the sun, the same yellow as his bow tie with several sunbeams reaching up over his forehead. Nico cannot think of a more perfect costume for the sunniest man he’s ever met. Frankly he can’t take his eyes off him and he doesn’t want to.

Yusuf doesn’t think he’s ever seen anybody as breathtaking as Nico is tonight. His tuxedo is plain black as is his bow tie and pocket square but the tie and pocket square are both shot through with delicate strands of silver. His mask is a silver crescent moon which curves around his right eye. His left eye and cheek are dusted in an iridescent sheen and of course his eyeliner finishes everything off. 

They don’t know how long they stand there but it becomes obvious that they are in the way so Yusuf guides Nico out onto a small balcony which overlooks a pretty garden. 

“You look amazing Yusuf. Quynh got you so right.”

“Nico, have you seen yourself?”

Yusuf laughs but stops when he sees nothing but sadness in Nico’s eyes and he wants to get rid of it immediately.

“Of course I have but it didn’t really hit me until I saw you.”

Yusuf tilts Nico’s chin up so they are actually looking at each other. 

“What does that mean?”

“You’re the sun Yusuf, she made you the sun and you are. You shine so brightly, your smile it feels like the sun coming out. You’re warm too and so full of love, it’s beautiful.”

He mumbles

“You’re beautiful.” 

“Pardon?”

“I said you’re beautiful.”

Yusuf turns them so that they are reflected in the windows

“And you?”

“The moon Yusuf, she made me the moon.”

Nico turns away from the window and from Yusuf

“Nico you need to explain. Please tell me what you’re thinking”

“I am the moon just like you’re the sun. I thought it was maybe just a funny fashion thing but no. I’m the moon, cold and distant and...”

“Ohhh. You are a very daft man.”

“What!”

“The twins would call you a silly old sausage.”

Nico is looking at him as if he’s gone slightly mad.

“Nico the moon is perfect for you.”

“Thank you.”

There is more than a hint of Primo’s coldness in that answer.

“The moon Nico. The brightest light to shine out even on the darkest nights. You’ve been surrounded by so much darkness and you still keep shining, it’s dazzling. And there is nothing cold about you at all. You are filled with kindness and the kids adore you, you know that. In fact they love you and, and....”

There are tears in Nico’s eyes now but not a trace of sadness. Yusuf thinks he sees hope and longing and desperately doesn’t want to mess this up. He feels himself well up too

“And?”

Nico asks but it’s barely a whisper. Yusuf removes his mask and Nico follows his lead

“And it’s not just my kids. I don’t want to spoil this, I don’t want to push you but I have fee.... no it’s more than.... I love you Nicoló.”

Nico swallows and there‘s that jaw clench again

“I love you too. I’m scared but not run away scared. You make me feel safe. You make me feel like me again.”

There is a single beat before they kiss. Years from now Nico will claim that he kissed Yusuf first and Yusuf will look pained at this dreadful lie his Nico is telling. 

Across the room Nile and Basti are dancing together. Although it would be a push to call the slow swaying they are doing dancing.

“Nile?”

“Mmm?”

“Would you come to dinner with me?”

“We go to dinner all the time.”

“No I mean ‘out to dinner’ I want to woo you.”

Nile pulls back and grins 

“You want to woo me?”

He shuffles and looks awkwardly miserable

“I know I am a grumpy old git....”

“Booker, I would love to be wooed by you!”

They always agree that Nile kissed Booker first. 

On the mezzanine overlooking the whole ball Quynh is literally clapping her hands with joy and even Andy is smiling delightedly.

“I told you this would work!”

“You did my love and as I always say you are a genius. Now may I please dance with my wife?”

“You may Andromache, you may always dance with me.”

They always turn heads but tonight Quynh and Andy shine brighter than anyone else. Quynh is in a blood red dress with a tight bodice and flowing skirt. Andy is in a bespoke tuxedo jacket and trousers, her heels match Quynh’s dress. Their masks are the mirror image of each other, Quynh’s black with red feathers and Andy’s red with black feathers. Everybody stops to watch their first dance. 

The rest of the evening is spent in a whirl of music, dancing and laughter. Nico and Yusuf meet up with Nile and Basti. Yusuf and Nico are shyly holding hands and smiling at each other with a tenderness that wasn’t there before. Nile and Basti are doing exactly the same and the realisation hits them all at the same moment leading to a frankly epic group hug that lasts a very long time. As they break apart Yusuf says

“I guess when people do go to ball parties they do fall in love after all!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for reading and I faithfully promise to get the **LAST** chapter up asap! xx


	11. Coda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ve finally done it, written the last chapter! Remember when this was going to be five chapters in total...

After the ball nothing really changes but everything is changed.

Friday  
Sebastien and Nile leave together looking happily bewildered. Andy and Quynh leave together looking happily drunk. Nico and Yusuf stand outside simply grinning happily at each other. Eventually Yusuf has the wherewithal to ask

“What do we do now?”

‘We, we’re a we’ he thinks giddily.

“I guess we go home.”

Yusuf isn’t ready for this magical night to end just yet but knows that they should take things slowly and has no problem with that. After all Nico will be with him for the rest of their lives not a few months. 

“We’ll get a cab. I can drop you at your hotel on the way.”

Nico shuffles slightly and turns a rather delightful shade of deep pink. 

“Oh, I meant home. I mean your home not mine. Not that the hotel is a home. Oh, no I didn’t mean that your home is home, my home I mean of course I just....”

Nico is now mumbling whilst desperately thinking ‘Stop talking, what are you doing?’ Yusuf lets him witter for a moment or two more then decides the best course of action is to kiss him. In fact, as he does just this he thinks that kissing Nico is probably always the best course of action. 

As soon as they break apart Nico begins his mumbling again so Yusuf takes his hand and kisses it.

“Nico, let’s go home.”

* * *

Saturday

Nico wakes up for the second time wrapped in Yusuf’s arms. The events of the previous night rush back to him and he smiles. He could stay here for hours in fact he would like to but he also wants to make breakfast for all of them. So reluctantly he pulls himself out of Yusuf’s arms, Yusuf grumbles at this but doesn’t wake. Nico puts on his tuxedo trousers but borrows a t-shirt from Yusuf figuring he won’t mind. It’s a bit tight across his shoulders but fits pretty well. He creeps downstairs and starts to peer into the fridge and the cupboards.

Mia is the first to wake up and she has a little stretch before looking for the bunny she always sleeps with but he’s under her pillow which is a silly place for him to be. She gets up and does the most important thing first, she checks if her brother is awake.

“Lo, Lo! Are you awake? Are you awake Paolo? LO ARE YOU AWAKE YET? We need to see if Baba is up.”

Paolo yawns and nods and follows her to their door. Baba’s door is still closed which means he hasn’t woken up yet. Baba likes sleeping but he never minds if they wake him up and they always get extra good cuddles. But then they hear a noise from downstairs so they run down and find Uncle Nico in the kitchen which is very good. They jump at him and demand cuddles. 

“Uncle Nico what was the ball party like? What did you wear? What was your mask like? What did Aunty Nile wear?”

Mia can’t remember ever being so excited before

“How about I make you some breakfast and then I’ll tell you everything I can remember. I might even have some photos on my phone.”

“But the ball party!”

Mia is hungry but she really wants to hear about the ball party. Then Lo’s tummy does a very loud rumble and she chews her lip.

“Ok, but you promise to tell us everything!”

“I promise!”

And then Uncle Nico gives them each a little bow and they giggle.

Yusuf wakes up thinking he’s had a particularly vivid dream and a fairly explicit one at that. He spends a few blissful moments reliving his dream before glancing at the clock and realising that he’s well and truly overslept but the kids haven’t come to wake him. Their room is empty and he rushes downstairs panicking slightly as he smells something cooking. He bursts, somewhat dramatically, into the kitchen to find Mimma and Paolo at the kitchen table firing questions at Nico who is standing at the stove in his tuxedo trousers and one of Yusuf’s t-shirts. 

“Baba, Baba! Uncle Nico is here!!!”

“Is he really?!”

“Yeah he is Baba.”

The kids run to him for cuddle whilst Mia starts to ask him lots of questions about the ‘ball party’. Nico briefly looks at him and is once again a rather fetching shade of pink, definitely wasn’t a dream then!

“That’s an awful lot of questions habibti so I’m going to need a coffee first ok?”

Mia looks disappointed but says

“Ok Baba”

Nico is now focusing all his attention onto the eggs he’s scrambling and and absolutely not looking at Yusuf at all. He doesn’t really know what he’s supposed to do now, how he’s supposed to act. The kids weren’t surprised to see him this morning, in fact they were touchingly delighted but things changed last night and now he doesn’t know how to talk to Yusuf in front of them which is weird because up till now everything with Yusuf has been so natural, felt so right and...

“I can hear you thinking Nicoló.”

Yusuf’s voice is close, very close and he feels a tingle on the back of his neck. He swallows heavily and takes the eggs off the heat before turning though he doesn’t meet Yusuf’s gaze

“Hi, I made eggs and there’s toast and I was going to make some pancakes as well.”

“Good morning Nico.”

Yusuf gently tilts Nico’s face towards him and kisses him, just once.

“Mia they did kiss!”

“You did fall in love at the ball party! I tolded Lo you would.”

The twins rush over until they are now both standing very close to their dad and uncle.

Lo tugs on Nico’s trousers and very earnestly asks 

“Are you gonna live here now Uncle Nico?”

“Ummm.”

Yusuf wraps an arm round Nico and says

“We need to talk about lots of things but after breakfast ok?”

Once the kids have sat down and are distracted by one of Uncle Basti’s many books Yusuf turns back to Nico

“Have I told you this morning that I love you because I do.”

“I love you too but...”

“But?”

“The kids.”

“Don’t panic they’ll be fine and you know they adore you already. Now we eat together and then we’ll talk to them and do what we always do, ok?”

Nico feels sure it cannot be quite so simple but he trusts Yusuf implicitly and breakfast is as fun as always. Afterwards as promised they tell the kids all about the ‘ball party’ and there are many ‘ooohs’ uttered over the photographs on Nico’s phone. Eventually Lo who is next to Nico asks

“Are you gonna live here now Uncle Nico?”

Mia instantly clambers over Yusuf to peer up at him too

“Not just now but I think I’ll be around a bit more often and I’ll probably stay over more often too.”

“Maybe Uncle Nico will stay at weekends.”

“Really?”

Nico laughs

“Really and truly!”

“YAAAAAY.”

Both kids are trying to hug him at once and Yusuf is grinning at him and mouthing

“Told you so.”

Nico feels more at home in this moment than ever before.

* * *

Nile and Sebastien have been having a very active morning followed by a very lazy and late breakfast in bed. Nile has borrowed an old stretched t-shirt of Basti’s and fastened it with a belt. She finds him at the kitchen table poring over paperwork

“What’s this?”

“I don’t actually know but I’m hoping it’ll help with the Merrick situation. Daisy Mountjoy gave it to me but I’ve not made head nor tail of it yet.”

“May I take a look?”

“Please do, I’ll make some coffee.”

Nile pulls the nearest pile towards her and sees that each sheet is covered in row after row of numbers. They absolutely mean something but what? She remembers Daisy Mountjoy as a lovely woman who helped her on a few occasions when she started with Merrick. Sighing she pulls the second pile towards her and it proves to be almost identical to the first, almost but not quite. 

“Here you go.”

Sebastien slides a mug of coffee to her 

“Why are there two piles?”

“Daisy gave them to me in two folders, I just wanted to keep them that way, why?”

“Each of the pages is numbered and if you put them together...”

She pulls the top sheet off each pile 

“They almost match but see here, and here and again here the numbers don’t match.”

Sebastien looks impressed

“Now we just need to know what they refer to.”

“Did Daisy say anything to you?”

“No, she was telling me to look over my expenses but then Keane turned up and frightened her off. I’ll speak to her on Monday.”

“In the meantime we should probably highlight all the differences.”

They split the papers between them and it still takes most of the afternoon to go through. They then have a cozy meal together before Nile says she needs to head back to the hotel. 

“I usually see Yusuf and the kids on the weekend. Weather’s supposed to be good tomorrow if you want to join us.”

“I’d love to and I would be amazed if Nico’s not there too!”

“Family day, perfect!”

* * *

Nile and Nico arrive back at the hotel at almost exactly the same time both clearly in last night’s clothes. They get changed into pyjamas and meet up in Nico’s room. Nico is biting his nails which is never a good sign so Nile curls up next to him and pulls his hand away from his mouth.

“Nile?”

“Mmm?”

“What did you think about Keane?”

Nile sits up so she can look at him properly

“I never liked him, I never trusted him but I had no proof he’d done anything wrong. I should have said something to you but you seemed genuinely happy. I am so sorry Nico.”

Nico gives her a hug and feels awful for making her feel guilty. He says this and she laughs

“You’re feeling guilty that I’m feeling guilty?”

“I suppose so. Nile?”

“Yeah?”

“I never really trusted Keane either and I knew that deep down you didn’t like him much but I didn’t admit that to myself. So, I need to ask you this, what do you think of Yusuf?”

The last half is more of a whisper than anything

“Him I like. I do trust him and more importantly I trust him with you.”

“He, well we, told the kids today and I wasn’t expecting him to want to do that, not so soon. They were excited though, it was sweet.”

Nile looks at him as he starts to bite his nails again

“Nico has Yusuf upset you?”

Nico looks horrified at the very idea

“No, we had a lovely day we always do but I just feel like there’s so much to lose this time, if, when it goes wrong I mean.”

“Talk to him Nico. No, seriously he’ll be able to tell there’s something up and he’ll either put your mind at rest in seconds or you’ll find out something you need to know.”

“You are very wise little sister.”

“The wisest.”

* * *

Sunday

> **Booker:** _It’s a beautiful day so who fancies a picnic in the park? Say 1pm?_
> 
> **Poet:** _Brilliant idea, the kids’ll love it._
> 
> **Agent:** _Count me in!_
> 
> **Boss:** _I’m up to my eyes in paperwork._
> 
> **Style Queen:** _We’d love to come._
> 
> **Boss:** _I really do have a lot on._
> 
> **Style Queen:** _*angry face emoji*_
> 
> **Boss:** _Actually we’d love to come._
> 
> **Dangermouse:** _What food do you want? I can’t make anything at the hotel of course but I can buy ready made things._
> 
> **Poet:** _Would you like to come over and use our kitchen my love?_
> 
> **Dangermouse:** _Yes please!_

It’s decided that given Yusuf’s proximity to the park they will all meet there. Nico rings the doorbell and can hear 

“UNCLE NICO! UNCLE NICO!”

Before the door is opened and he has to drop his bags in order to catch the twins who are both doing a flying leap at him. He only remembers the eggs in one of the bags after he drops them. Yusuf sends the kids to the kitchen before sweeping Nico into a bear hug and growling happily

“I missed you, we all missed you.”

“It’s not even been 24 hours Yusuf!”

“So you didn’t miss us then?”

Nico kisses him

“I did actually, every minute.”

This time Yusuf kisses Nico and they lose themselves into it until two small bodies barrel into their legs

“Are you going to do kissing all day?”

Mia is staring at them with her hands on her hips

Nico and Yusuf laugh and promise they won’t be doing that _all_ day. 

“I need to make food for the picnic, will you both help?”

“Yay food!”

Between them they make a mound of cheese and tomato sandwiches, egg sandwiches (because according to the twins you have to have egg sandwiches on trips Uncle Nico!) and possibly the world’s biggest ever variety of salads. Luckily Nico bought enough eggs so that he can also make a couple of frittatas with a variety of vegetables

“I avoided any ham though.”

This results in him getting another kiss 

Sebastien and Nile arrive hand in hand carrying a selection of drinks both of the soft and the alcoholic variety and packets of crisps plus a delicious mound of fresh fruits. Mimma decides to follow Aunty Nile everywhere which Aunty Nile is delighted by. Yusuf and Uncle Basti go hunting for picnic rugs that they know exist but don’t remember when they used them last and Paolo helps Uncle Nico in the kitchen. Andy and Quynh arrive empty handed but promising everybody an ice cream of their choice later. Mimma immediately asks them many questions whilst Paolo gets a bit shy and hides behind Uncle Nico holding tightly to his leg. He is surrounded by his family though so it doesn’t take too long for him to emerge and immediately take a shine to Quynh and Andy. 

The picnic is a huge success and lasts much longer than any of them expected. Quynh and Andy (now Aunty Quynh and Aunty Andy!) are the first to leave. Sebastien and Nile come back to the house and to their joy the twins ask for them to tuck them in this leaves Nico and Yusuf alone together.

Yusuf sits very close to Nico and holds his hand. He knows that something is playing on Nico’s mind and be desperately wants to ask but he doesn’t want to push. Nico’s jaw is clenching slightly which Yusuf knows reflects some inner turmoil so he squeezes Nico’s hand and decides he has to ask

“Are you ok? With us? The way things are?”

“Yes, absolutely yes but I’m worried about the kids.”

Yusuf nods. Of course Nico would be more concerned about the twins than himself. That’s just who he is.

“Nico, I promise you that if we don’t work out for whatever reason I will never force you out of their lives. They love you so much and I can see how much you love them. I wouldn’t, I couldn’t do that to them or to you.”

Yusuf isn’t expecting Nico to practically jump into his lap and sob but that’s what happens

“Thank you.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Nile and Sebastien come down at that moment and announce that they are leaving. It comes as no surprise when a snuffly Nico says he’s staying the night.

* * *

Monday

Sebastien gets into work extremely early on Monday morning and is relieved to discover that the hidden files have been fully downloaded. He removes his external hard drive and secretes it into a hidden pocket in the bottom of his bag. He feels slightly over the top with the subterfuge as he does this after all he isn’t a spy but the very idea of Keane searching his bag is enough to chill him. He makes several phone calls and answers many emails about Joseph before deciding to visit Daisy Mountjoy. 

He’s only halfway to the Finance Department when he meets Keane and several of his henchmen escorting a terrified looking Daisy from the building.

“Ms Mountjoy!”

She looks at him imploringly as though he can do something to help her. His eyes are drawn to where Keane’s hand is gripping her arm painfully tight and his immediate urge is simply to swing for Keane, he pushes that down but only just.

“Mr Le Livre please don’t make a scene.”

“Mr Keane I believe you may release Ms Mountjoy as I very much doubt she is a threat to you all.”

Keane tilts his head at the barely concealed threatening undertone to Sebastien’s voice. He says nothing and glowers at Sebastien but he does loosen his hold on Daisy’s arm.

“What’s going on here?”

“None of your business Le Livre, now stand aside.”

Sebastien stands his ground for a moment but this is not the moment to fight and so he grudgingly moves aside. The finance team are deeply upset and it doesn’t take long for Sebastien to learn that Daisy had been sacked with immediate effect for ‘giving away company secrets’. Sebastien provides coffee and a sympathetic ear 

“Do any of you have contact details for Daisy? I’d like to check she’s ok.”

One of the women nods warily and Sebastien scribbles down his phone number

“Please give her this for me.”

He sends Nile a message immediately _‘Urgent! Need to meet tonight’_ and gets _‘Fine, will be at yours after work’_. He sees Keane with Merrick later that afternoon and both of them are clearly agitated so he wisely ducks out of their way. 

When he gets home Sebastien is finally able to look at several of the files contained within the previously hidden folders. Most of them are named with initials and he is instantly drawn to one titled NDG he clicks and almost immediately clicks out as that is indeed Nicoló Di Genova and he does not want to watch it, he won’t do that to Nico. He clicks in and out of many of the others and establishes that they are all very much the same scenario. By the time Nile arrives he’s feeling equally furious and sickened which Nile picks up on instantly

“What is it? What did you find?”

“Videos. Nico’s is there, I watched a couple of seconds but only enough to confirm it was him. I swear I shut it down as fast as I could, I couldn’t bear to watch that.”

Nile nods grimly 

“And the other videos?”

“Very much the same- I can’t tell if they’re all Keane but I would bet on it being him and some of his security team. You may be able to recognise some of the innocent parties, I’m sorry to put that on you- I’ll be with you though.”

He opens his arms and Nile melts into him. They hug in silence until she looks up tears in her eyes

“Have we actually got them?”

“We’ve got proof of blackmail though we may be able to find something else, clearly it’s what they’ve been doing to Nico but it does count as voyeurism as well so yeah Nile I think we actually got them.” 

They are still hugging when Sebastien’s phone rings showing an unknown number.

“Sebastien? It’s Daisy, Daisy Mountjoy.”

He quickly turns on the speakerphone and explains that Nile is with him.

“What on earth happened today and more importantly are you ok?”

“I’m a little shaken but your stepping in has no doubt reduced the amount of bruising.”

Nile looks both alarmed and puzzled and Sebastien swears then briefly explains what he saw to Nile and she swaps looking puzzled for looking furious. 

“I felt for a long time that there was something wrong. The paperwork I gave you is a printout of the digital copies I made originally but unfortunately I didn’t completely wipe my traces which they found today. According to Keane they knew there was someone digging around.”

Nile and Sebastien share a guilty look

“What exactly does this show?”

“Steven Merrick has been regularly skimming off some income from every booking etc before it’s recorded. This means every artist gets paid less for everything but also he’s paying less tax then he should be.”

“Fraud”

Breathes Nile

“Daisy thank you so so much. Look, would you be willing to speak to the police when we take this to them?”

“Yes, yes I believe I would. I also want to report Keane for the bruising he caused to me today.”

“Well I am certainly available to discuss what I saw.”

“Thank you and good luck.”

> **Agent:** _DM where are you?_
> 
> **Dangermouse:** _I’m with Poet, why? What’s wrong?_
> 
> **Agent:** _We think we’ve got what we need._
> 
> **Booker:** _We need to meet. Tonight would be good_
> 
> **Boss:** _You can all come here, should I ask my legal friend to attend?_
> 
> **Agent:** _Probably a good idea._
> 
> **Poet:** _We’ll get a friend to babysit and see you all as soon as we can._
> 
> **Agent:** _Poet, is he ok?_
> 
> **Poet:** _No, but he will be._

* * *

Yusuf puts his phone down, pulls Nico into his arms and feels him trembling. Mia and Lo are playing with a train set on the floor and haven’t yet realised anything so Yusuf leads Nico into the kitchen. Nico looks at Yusuf and it appears the trembling has subsided somewhat.

“We could actually do this Yusuf. I mean I knew you were all helping me and that was amazing but I never thought we could pull this off but this might actually work!”

“No.”

“No?”

Nico looks utterly confused 

“No, it’s definitely going to work. They hurt you Nicoló and they will pay for that.”

The meeting between the gang and Copley is exhausting for everyone but especially Nico. This time however he tells his story surrounded by his friends, no not friends he is surrounded by his family and he can almost literally feel their strength flowing into him. When he’s finished Yusuf smiles at him and once again he feels like he’s finally being warmed by the sun after too long in the dark. Copley doesn’t look shocked but whether that is his professional persona or the fact that he knows Merrick of old isn’t clear.

“I assume you have some sort of proof. The clip they sent you of the video they are threatening to leak?”

Sebastien reaches into his bag and produces the paperwork and a copy of the files taken from his hard drive.

“We not only have that but we have the full video taken without Nico’s knowledge or consent but we also have tens of other videos which at first glance seem to be of the same type. Also we have paperwork from a member of the Finance Department, who incidentally was sacked today and manhandled by Keane, which proves that Merrick has been skimming money off the top of every single income to the agency. Artists aren’t being paid in full and neither are his taxes.”

“My god!”

Copley’s eyes widen and Andy stands, she and Quynh have been sitting at the back of the room in silence until now

“Do we have enough?”

Copley looks around the room and his gaze lands on Nico

“Yes, yes I believe we do. They will throw everything at us but you have hard evidence, evidence which appears at first glance to be irrefutable. Nico you will probably need to give evidence and that will not be a pleasant experience I’m afraid.”

Nico meets Copley’s gaze levelly 

“I will do it because it is the right thing to do, for the right reason. They must not be allowed to do this to anybody else.”

“Then we go to the police and hand over the evidence. They’ll want to talk to you and Nile and Sebastien to start with. Then they’ll want to try to track down the people in the other videos. Sebastien keep your eyes open and be extra careful. My only question is when would you like to report it?”

Nico’s answer comes without hesitation

“As soon as possible.”

“Then I will go through all this and give you a call Andromache.”

Copley leaves and the gang stay late into the night talking about everything and anything other than Merrick and Keane. Sebastien and Nile go back to his flat and Yusuf and Nico go home. Andy and Quynh go to bed and as soon as the light is turned out Andy begins to sob

“Oh Andromache!”

“We’ve got them Quynh, we’ve got them.”

* * *

Nico doesn’t sleep for at least a couple of hours after they go to bed. Wrapped in Yusuf’s arms though he feels safe and warm. He listens to Yusuf’s breathing and finds himself breathing along with him, calm and steady. At 3am it hits him, really hits him that this glorious man loves him, truly loves him. And next door are two children who genuinely love him too. And then there’s Nile his sister in so many ways. And Sebastien who has gone to work for a man he swore he would never work with, risked so much just for him. And then there are Andy and Quynh who have taken on Merrick for him, paid for so much, mentored and supported him. It’s all a little too much to take in so he turns awkwardly in Yusuf’s arms and clings to him a little tighter. He can’t help but whisper 

“I love you.”

Yusuf doesn’t wake fully but even lost in dreams he answers his Nico

“Love Nicoló”

Finally Nico sleeps.

* * *

The next week is spent in a state of nervous excitement. Knowing that they actually have proof is thrilling but they all know it will be hard to get through. Sebastien goes to work and does his job whilst keeping a close eye on Merrick, Keane and Kozak. Since the sacking of Daisy Mountjoy they seem to have stopped searching for anyone else who might be involved much to Sebastien’s relief. Sebastien keeps his head down but finds himself increasingly drawn into Merrick’s inner circle which seems to involve attending a lot of parties. When he’s free from that he sits with Nile as she watches the videos and tries to identify the others and they discover a mix of artists who are represented by Merrick and employees of Merrick himself. The videos are mostly edited to cut out the ‘others’ but there are glimpses of Keane and two members of the security detail. They pass all the names they have to Copley. 

Nico spends more time than ever at Yusuf’s and they make real progress with the album whilst Nico has also been secretly working on a project of his own. Many of the poems from Yusuf’s book are clearly about the twins and one in particular finds Nico returning to it again and again and without meaning to he writes a melody to go with it. He keeps it to himself for as long as he can but eventually sings it to Yusuf when the kids are in school. He fears he’s gone too far when Yusuf gets up and leaves the room without saying a word when Nico finishes. Nico feels his heart begin to race but before he can truly panic Yusuf is back and whilst he is most definitely crying he is also smiling and Nico finds himself thinking of those times the sun appears before the rain is gone. Yusuf is holding the coffee stained sketch book and he flicks through it until he finds a sketch of the twins who can’t be more than three years of age-they are curled together on the sofa smiling at and reaching for someone who isn’t pictured 

“This was the day they called me Papà just completely out of the blue. I told them that they had a Papà who would always and forever be their Papà but that I would love to be their Baba, that I would always be their Baba. I’d been Uncle Yusuf till that point.”

Nico can’t take his eyes from the sketch

“I knew it was about them but I didn’t realise quite how personal it was. I was maybe thinking about the album but you should keep it for you and the kids as a gift.”

“Nico, Nico, Nico! I published it. I put it out in the world but you completed it just like you complete me, like you complete our family. Please use it, just like you played it to me. Acoustic suits it I think.”

“You’re giving it to me?”

“No, I’m sharing it with you.”

Nico ends up playing “Twin Stars” more than anything else they write together. The twins hear it and always ask for it when Nico is there to tuck them in at bedtime.

“We are twins like the stars in the song!”

“You and Lo are the twin stars bambina”

“We are?”

“Yes Lo. Your Baba wrote the words and I wrote the music because we love you.”

“We love you twenty two Uncle Nico.”

Nico plays it for Nile one night in her hotel room and she bursts into tears as much to her surprise as Nico’s, then she gets him to play it for Sebastien who admits to having dust in his eye. He plays it so frequently that it becomes a earworm and he often starts singing it randomly. At a family dinner he starts to sing it as he and Yusuf clear the table and it isn’t long before Yusuf joins in and of course they think nothing of it, not realising they’re doing it until they come back in with coffee and find Nile, Basti, Quynh and Andy staring at them speechlessly. Yusuf surreptitiously checks his flies and then also surreptitiously checks Nico’s because he is a gentleman. Nico just blurts out

“What happened?”

Mimma and Lo are eating ice cream and ignoring their uncle and aunts who are being boring

“Dunno.”

“Grown ups are weird.”

“It’s a duet.”

Nico and Yusuf share a confused look 

Andy gestures between them

“Your voices together, that song- it is perfect”

And a duet it becomes, the first song to be confirmed for the album.

* * *

Finally Copley sends Andy a message to say that he has everything in order and is prepared to go to the police. Nico is understandably nervous but resolved. He doesn’t ask Yusuf to come with him, he doesn’t ask _if_ Yusuf will be coming with him-what would be the point? Nico will do this and Yusuf will be at his side. They take the kids to school first which is a novelty even though Nico is often there to pick them up. They even have time for a coffee back at Yusuf’s and talk about anything other than where they are about to go. Just before they are due to leave Yusuf gives Nico a small box

“You should have these. I mean I want you to have these and you should....have these...”

He trails off as Nico opens the box to find a set of keys. 

A set of house keys.

“You don’t have to live here for this to be your home Nicoló. Plus you know it could be handy if I lock myself out!”

“Home?”

“Yes my all. This is your home for as much or as little time as you’d like.”

Nico can’t think of what to say or rather he can’t think of a way to explain the feeling of love and warmth and safety surging through him. Yusuf is the wordsmith and Nico prefers to show his love in other ways but he can’t write a melody or cook something now so he simply kisses Yusuf and tries to pour all of the things he’s feeling, all of himself into it and judging by the look on Yusuf’s face when they part he managed it. 

They meet Copley at the police station and head inside to meet with the detectives who will be investigating. It would be too much to call the experience an ordeal indeed it is almost cathartic but after hours of giving evidence and going over everything Nico has a horrible headache, Yusuf flags down a taxi and takes him home to where Basti and Nile have collected the kids and are playing an enthusiastic game of hide and seek. Nico takes some painkillers and goes to lie down in a dark room with a heated pack for his eyes and Yusuf puts on an audiobook Nico knows well, when he gets a headache it helps to have something to listen to. Yusuf brings him up a glass of water and watches him quietly for a few minutes. An hour or so later Nico is still in pain but has managed to drift back from it when he becomes vaguely aware of two sets of footsteps and two hushed voices telling each other to be very very quiet. The twins both climb onto the bed and pat at him gently whilst whispering 

“Sorry you’re poorly sick Uncle Nico.”

“Tell Baba to kiss it better.”

“Do you want a ice lolly?”

Nico can’t actually speak but he waggles his fingers at them and they babble for a little bit longer before they curl up on either side of him, it’s a bit like having two very large cats. Even though it’s only a few minutes before Yusuf comes to find where the kids are hiding both they and Nico have managed to fall asleep. Yusuf puts a blanket over each of the kids and then shuts the door gently on his sleeping family, the sketch he draws of the scene soon becomes one of his favourites.

* * *

Sebastian gets a call from the police when he’s in a meeting with Merrick and Keane because of course he bloody does. He shoves his free hand into the pocket of his leather jacket in order to stop him fidgeting and agrees to an appointment later today and hangs up. Merrick is wittering on about something to do with Joseph Jones performing at a party of his that he’s planning. Keane is staring at him with narrowed eyes and Sebastian forces himself to breathe and focus on whatever Merrick is saying. 

“So Mr Jones will attend.”

“Attend?”

Merrick sighs and simply says 

“Keane.”

Keane glares at Sebastian and repeats 

“Mr Merrick has been organising an evening to show case his latest signings for his investors and others in the industry and would like Joseph to be the ‘main event’.”

“Oh, yes of course I’m sure he’ll be delighted. When is it?”

Sebastian pulls out his phone again to add it to his calendar

“Three weeks from today.”

“Excellent” 

says Sebastian whilst thinking ‘please let this have ended by then.’

Sebastian makes his excuses and leaves but as he turns he sees Keane gesturing after him and saying something urgently to Merrick. His last thought before heading to the police station is ‘That can’t be good’.

On his way out of the tube station he decides on a whim to pick up a coffee and a sandwich not knowing how long he will be with the police. Spotting a coffee shop he ducks in and bumps into Daisy who gives him a quick hug and tells him that she has just reported Keane for manhandling her. The detectives that Nico spoke to also spoke to her and have taken several photographs of the bruising. Sebastien gives her another hug and neither of them notice the man outside the shop who has been taking photos of them both. The man evidently decides he’s seen enough and heads back to report to his boss. 

Nile is already being interviewed when he arrives but appears about 30 minutes later looking drawn but determined, they decide that since he will be some time she should head back to The Old Guard Agency and Sebastian will meet her there. He is called in and spends a considerable amount of time going over what he found, how he found it and what he’s seen since working for Merrick. He reads over his typed statement when they present it to him and signs it feeling a rush of having done the right for the first time in ages.

> **Booker:** _All done and signed off!_
> 
> **Dangermouse:** _Thank you Book!_
> 
> **Booker:** _You are very welcome!_
> 
> **Agent:** _I’m at work still_
> 
> **Booker:** _Coming to meet you_

Neither Nile nor Sebastien feel like going out so they do a quick shop on the way back to Sebastien’s flat. It starts raining just as they arrive and they are so busy juggling bags and struggling to unlock the door as quickly as possible that neither of them see the man in the bus stop taking photographs of them.

* * *

Family dinners are now a weekly occurrence and even Andy makes sure to clear her diary to make room for it. Occasionally they go out for a meal but more often than not they have it at Yusuf and Nico’s. It means they twins get to see them all and Yusuf and Nico are both excellent cooks. It just so happens that the day after Sebastien goes to the police station is ‘family diner day.’ Sebastien is in an excellent mood as he’s managed to avoid both Keane and Merrick all day and now he is on his way to have some fantastic food with excellent company. He gets the sense that something isn’t quite right as he hops on the bus to head over to Yusuf’s but shakes it off putting it down to the stress he’s under. He doesn’t notice the man following him. 

Dinner as always is delicious. Yusuf has cooked this week and made a delicious Thai green curry for the grown ups whilst Nico has made pizzas for the little ones. They are half way through when there is a banging on the door. Yusuf looks around puzzled

“Celeste is working and everybody else I know is here.”

He goes to answer the door and the others try to listen to the voices from the hall whilst the twins are happily playing a quiet game of eye spy. Suddenly the voices get louder and can be made out

“Look, you cannot just turn up where I live. I happen to be entertaining.”

The next voice gets all the adults in the room stiffening as it clearly belongs to Merrick

“I had no idea this was your house Jones but I know for a fact Le Livre and that Freeman woman are here. I want to see them!”

“This is my house and I have two small children here. You will not be coming in.”

“LE LIVRE!!”

Sebastien sighs and makes his way to the hall trying to not let the door open too much but just as he opens it Keane forces his way through followed by Merrick himself.

“Well look at you all. Having a pleasant evening are you? I told you Le Livre wasn’t to be trusted sir.”

“You were quite right Keane, Le Livre is indeed a traitor. Well, guess what you’re sacked!”

The twins are both very very scared by the shouty men but they can’t get to Baba so they both run to Uncle Nico in tears. Nico picks them up and is trying to soothe them whilst Nile, Andy and Quynh are all standing in front of them, the need to protect the kids is pulsing through all of them. 

“Sacked, you aren’t going to sack me you little weasel. I quit!”

“And you are still in my house- get out before I call the police.”

“Get out Merrick, before you are thrown out. Oh don’t try to threaten me Keane. Bigger men than you have tried and failed!”

Andy hasn’t moved but every eye is on her.

Keane looks slightly taken aback at the response from Sebastien and Yusuf and espcially Andy but recovers quickly clearly determined not to lose face in front of his boss.

Merrick has been trying to peer behind Andy and Quynh and he suddenly yells

“Nicky!”

Nico steps forward slightly and puts the twins down

“Go and wait upstairs, Quynh would you take them?”

“Uncle Nico....”

“Please go.”

They’ve never seen him look so serious so they take Aunty Quynh’s hand and go upstairs.

Nico is now more angry than he has been in his entire life. The twins are confused and scared and he cannot change that but he is going to put to an end to it and he’s going to do it now.

“You are trespassing in my home. You have upset my niece and nephew. You are not welcome here and You. Will. Leave.”

The others including Yusuf are all staring at him. Nico doesn’t sound like Nico but he doesn’t sound like Primo either. There is a current of steel running through his voice and his stance is open.

“Your home? I thought this was Jones’ home? Wait, no! Keane I think Nicky has got himself a boyfriend. Are you Nicky’s boyfriend Jones?”

Yusuf moves to stand right in front of Merrick and laughs but there is not an ounce of humour in it.

“Boyfriend! Nico is not my boyfriend you infantile pillock. He’s the moon when I’m lost in darkness and warmth when I shiver in cold. His heart overflows with a kindness which you are not worthy of. I love this man beyond measure and reason. Boyfriend! No, he’s all and he’s more.”

Nico smiles at him

“You are an incurable romantic.”

Their kiss is filled with more love and passion than Keane and Merrick have ever been capable of. Merrick begins to yell which causes Nico and Yusuf to pull apart.

“Nicky, you leave Jones and never see him again or I will release that video.”

Nico moves so quickly that not even Keane anticipates it. If Nico was cold before he is the personification of ice now

“Do it then. You think you broke me don’t you? You and your childish bets. Maybe you did but I have healed and I am stronger then ever. You hurt me and you shouldn’t have done that. I am never letting you or your little security guard hurt me ever again. Now get out of my face, my home and my life.”

“Sir, I strongly recommend that we leave right now.”

And they do, they leave. Everybody breathes out and there is a clamour of voices and Yusuf is reaching out for him but Nico runs for the stairs and doesn’t stop till the kids are in his arms.

“Have they gone?”

“I didn’t like them Uncle Nico. They scared me.”

“I’m sorry. They’ve gone and they won’t be coming back. I won’t let them frighten you again.”

Yusuf is there with them too now and there is a group hug that lasts for a long time. Quynh makes her way downstairs and leaves them to it. By the time they go back down stairs Nile is just finishing a call to the police. 

“Tomorrow late morning is when they’re planning to take them in. They’ll be adding this evening onto the investigation, I managed to record all of it.”

The rest of the night is spent doing whatever the twins want to do. They are ok but a bit quiet and wanting many cuddles from everybody but especially their Baba and Uncle Nico.

“Should we all meet tomorrow?”

“Excellent idea Nile. Why don’t we all go out for brunch?”

They agree with Andy and everybody leaves for the night apart from Nico who the kids beg to stay and of course he does. Neither he nor Yusuf sleep that night, Nico keeps fighting the urge to check to see if Merrick has leaked the video but by the next day nothing has emerged. They take the twins to school and promise that yes they will both be there to collect them this afternoon.

They go to a local cafe for brunch, it’s one that Yusuf and Sebastien have gone to for years and they know the owner well. They ask her to put the 24 hour news channel on tv and Nico deliberately sits with his back to it. Quynh is busy telling them about her next project which is to style a very big name actress for an awards ceremony which sounds a lot like the ‘Boss Cars’. Nile is desperately trying to guess who the actress is whilst Sebastien and Yusuf are just yelling names at random. Suddenly Andy runs to the counter and asks the woman to turn the sound up on the TV. As one the gang turn to face it

_News just in and it appears that Steven Merrick the CEO of the Merrick Agency along with some as yet unnamed members of his staff have been arrested in London. This is a breaking news story and we’ll bring you more details when we have them.”_

The bottom of the screen displays a banner 

**BREAKING NEWS:** _The fall of Merrick? CEO of Merrick Agency reportedly arrested in London along with members of his staff._

The gang are silent as they watch the news report and read the banner then as one they start to celebrate. Andy hits the table and whoops as Quynh pulls her into a hug. Sebastien and Nile get up and do some sort of bizarre dance. Yusuf and Nico just stare at each other

“You did it Nico!”

“No, we did it. We did it!”

They all understand that this is just the start and the court case, should it come to that, will be difficult but they have each other now and they will get through anything, together. Nobody quite knows where the rest of the afternoon goes but it seems like no time at all until it’s time for Nico and Yusuf to pick up the kids. They leave the others promising to be in touch to all meet up over the weekend. 

The twins skip out to meet them and immediately pick up the fact that both Baba and Uncle Nico look much happier than they did this morning. Hugs are given, the twins day discussed, there are new blue crayons! On the way home they treat the kids to an ice cream each and have one that they share between themselves. 

When they get home several letters litter the doormat and Yusuf stops to pick them up as Nico and the kids head to the kitchen. Nico switches the radio on and laughs as Joseph Jones blares out and he and the kids immediately start to dance. 

“Baba come and dance!”

“Please dance Baba.”

“Hey Mr Jones come and dance with us!”

Yusuf can’t resist of course so he rushes in and throws the post in the general direction of the table. He starts to quickstep Nico around the room whilst Mia and Lo laugh and try to copy them. The dance party continues for song after song, the twins giggling as Baba and Uncle Nico start trying to out sing each other. Eventually they collapse into a heap on the sofa and catch their breath whilst the twins try to haul them back up for more dancing.

The post lies completely ignored on the kitchen table and indeed on the floor under the table where one letter has fallen face up revealing its postmark as _Utrecht_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go, all done! Except I might have to write a sequel- I don’t know if it’ll be another multi chapter, a one-shot or a series of one-shots but leaving behind these characters is really hard and this is the first time I’ve felt like this, I think I’m going to feel a bit flat tomorrow.
> 
> I’ve said this all along but to all of you who’ve read this thank you so so much.  
> 2020 has been so hard on us all and you’ve certainly cheered me up.
> 
> To those who have been commenting- thank you, thank you, thank you. You’ve meant more to me than you can imagine.
> 
> Hoping that we all get a better 2021! Stay safe xx


End file.
